


the club

by tobi1989



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobi1989/pseuds/tobi1989
Summary: Summary: what if juniors was a different kind of club? What if the fight that Yang started had ended a bit different? What if her semblance affected her reactions to certain actions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: The club  
> A/N: Hello before you begin Reading, if am going to say some things.
> 
> My first language is not English so forgive the bad grammar
> 
> This is not going to be a serious story, I tried that with another fic and I am stuck trying to see if I either abandon it or just finish it with some rushed chapters.
> 
> This will be a one shot. If I got decents reviews/favs I might make more
> 
> I am not going to bother with plot holes; it is a bitch trying to justify something.
> 
> So if the characters are too different from canon, if yang resigned too easy to her fate, how aura should prevent something like that, how she ended enjoying what happened, why didn't the police arrive until next day?, etc.
> 
> Just don't ask and enjoy the story, and don't think too much about it.

Junior´s club

"People say you know everything." snarled the blonde girl as she pulled out her scroll and shoved it at Junior's face. "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" came Junior's pained response.

"Excuse me?!" the blonde girl tightened her grip. Junior visibly staggered. The men in the club winced in sympathy.

"I swear it!"

Junior's bouncers and guards began rushing in, surrounding their boss and the blonde bombshell with their weapons drawn.

The girl threw junior through the air and he crashed through one of the Club's glass pillars.

The blonde girl launched herself into the air with a cocky smile on her face and a flaming fist aimed at the ground.

"Yellow beauty burns... Gooooooold", the speakers blared.

With a resounding crash, the girl had struck the floor so hard it rippled, the closest bouncers and guards flying away by the sheer force of the blow. Jaune himself was pushed back on his butt.

The girl didn't let up. Before the rest of Junior's security could figure out what was going on, the girl had lunged, and with the momentum of a somersault, smashed another guard to the ground with a painful-sounding kick.

She didn't just stop there. Apparently, she had what seemed to be shotguns on her gauntlets, and she used them to great effect as a mid-range firearm, or as a method to launch herself forward and add even more momentum to her punches.

The DJ himself got in the action. Picking up what looked to be a tommy gun, the DJ started firing at the blonde.

Didn't help though, the blonde weaved through the hail of gunfire, and, launching herself with a shot from both her gauntlets, she landed on the elevated platform. From there, she kicked the DJ twice, slammed his head on his controls, and threw him to the dance floor for good measure.

The man landed painfully on the ground, probably begging for death. Without his aura, he probably would've broken every bone in his body.

Many people winced. They knew the feeling.

The dance floor flashed from black to white. While two young women talked with each other.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" inquired Miltiades, as she sauntered in beside her sister.

"I don't know, Miltia." replied Melanie, arms crossed, and confident, "but we should teach her a lesson."

The blonde responded by reloading her gauntlets and peppering them with gunfire as she leaped down.

The twins dodged the initial volleys, then flanked the blonde.

The way they carried themselves meant that they were fighters, both Miltia and Melanie rushed the blonde with bladed claws and heels relentlessly, not giving her any chance to react.

It was over, both the twins had delivered a painful side kick on the blonde and she was knocked on her back.

We all know that wasn't how it went, though.

Instead of getting knocked out, the blonde used the momentum to roll back on her feet. Using her gauntlets to propel herself forward yet again, she launched herself off like a speeding bullet towards Melanie.

The white-dressed twin didn't see it coming and took a right hook to the face.

The red-twin on the other hand, was caught off-guard and was barely able to defend herself with her claws before shotgun-powered punches knocked her straight through yet another glass pillar.

It was an impressive fight that could have lasted all night, but luckily for Yang she got the decisive blows and got them down for the count fast, unluckily for her she failed to notice an unknown who shot her a dart.

She felt a sudden sting in the back of her neck and then only darkness.

When she finally woke up she didn't know what had just happened. 'What happened?', she thought to herself as the feeling came back into her body. Yang felt uncomfortable she opened her eyes to see where she was but discovered that there was something obstructing her view. When she attempted to move her hands wouldn't obey her. Now Yang was starting to become panicked, she tried to call out but discovered something round in her mouth attached to straps around the back of her head was muffling her calls for help.

It finally dawned on her what was happening. She had been captured, tied up, blindfolded, ball gagged and she even had a collar on. Upon realizing all of this one final realization came over her filling her veins with ice, she was also completely naked.

"I see you're finally awake."

Yang froze for a split second before struggling against her bonds wildly while screaming at the top of her lungs. However the only sounds she made that reached her ears were muffles.

"Don't bother moving girl, those are reinforced dust ropes, incredible soft but still capable of stopping even an ursa, a half drugged little girl like you stands no chance in getting free." He commented calmly

She ignored him and struggled for what felt like hours but all that seemed to do was to get herself tired and sweaty. All the while she could hear her kidnapper preparing something behind her. Eventually she rolled on her side breathing heavily threw her nose.

"Well if you're finally done then maybe we can get on with your punishment".

Yang's blood ran cold, Punishment, what did that mean. She could tell from the sound of the voice that is was a male and his voice sounded somewhat young. However the voice was laced with such a commanding tone that sent shiver to her body.

"I don't care why you started the fight upstairs but you hurt my friends and you are going to pay for that." Yang felt her world come crashing down around her and started to remember. She started a fight (not intentional it just short of happened), she felt a sting before falling unconscious and now she was naked and completely defenseless in a mysterious man talking about punishment.

"I suppose you deserve a small amount of information. You see, junior is not just a bar, it is also a club for people with…selective tastes." Said Yang's captor in a voice that sounded amused at explaining himself to a small child

Yang attempted to start struggling again but that didn't last long. As she began to breathe heavily again she heard her capture leaning down next to her and start playing with Yang's hair touching it like she was some kind of pet.

Normally Yang would have gone berserk, but right now she was too tired to fight back, which is what her captor wanted. She just let her captor continue to play with her hair while he finished speaking.

"I know how this looks child, but don't worry I am a gentleman, I am not going to rape you." He said in a reassuring tone

Yang didn't know what to think at this point. She was defenseless in front of a man and he assured her that she wasn't going to take advantage.

Suddenly the man grabbed a fistful of Yang's hair and pulled up, causing her to moan in pain.

"But you have been a bad girl, you hurt my friends and caused mayhem upstairs. So I am going to punish you for it. I had plans with the twins for tonight, but thanks to you they are indisposed, it is only fair that you take their place." He said

Yang wasn't sure what she meant at first. She heard a cricking sound and then she felt the first of many painful shocks on her back.

Her captor was shocking her with a cattle prod like she was some kind of animal.

Yang moaned into her gag in pain and began to struggle again, but she soon realized that all she was doing was rolling back and forth exposing more skin to be shocked. Eventually she realized that all she could do was to wait until her captor had finished.

But her captor didn't stop with her back, he shocked her shoulders, thighs, breasts, hands and feet, Yang didn't stop moaning the entire time. However halfway her punishment she noticed something, it didn't hurt so much anymore. Actually it started to feel really good.

Suddenly Yang was struck with a sudden realization. She was enjoying it. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life. But before she could contemplate this her thoughts were interrupted by her kidnapper.

"Listen girl as much as I am enjoying this, I have an airship to take. I think it's time to end this, but before I do I will like to hear your screams so I am going to remove your gag. But I will tell you something first." He said

Without much choice Yang listened to her captor.

"One this room is soundproof so if you scream for help no one will hear you, two you could have killed someone upstairs so don't bother asking for mercy, Third I've been recording all of this and if you breathe so much as a word about this to anyone that footage will be all over Vale. Finally up until now the prod was in the lowest to prevent you from fainting; now I am going to put it in the highest to end this in a few minutes, so brace yourself girl you are going to be in a world of pain." He said while removing the gag off

Yang was scared out of her mind but she knew she couldn't do anything. So instead to scream at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to attract help or ask for mercy, she braced herself for what was about to come.

It wasn't enough.

She screamed as electricity coursed through her body once again.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed again as the prod made contact with her body once again.

The last shocks came as a surprise they lasted a good 6 seconds each and were alternated between her breasts, more precisely right in her nipples, by then Yang ended aphonic, incapable of even whispering.

Suddenly she the straps around her being removed, the kidnapper caressing her body and whispering sweet words

"It is over dear, it is over, and you took it like a big girl. Just rest now you have earned it, and don't worry about the trouble you caused I will speak with junior, everything will be fine tomorrow. "

Yang was too tired to do anything, so she waited a few more seconds and then darkness overtook her again.

The next morning the police arrived, a cover was made by the club, junior didn't pressed charges, Ruby found Yang, the sisters were reunited and everything went back to normal.

Yang would have thought that it was all a dream that she had only been drugged and fell unconscious, if not for the video that her kidnapper had copied on her scroll.

It had a very good resolution and showed her in all her naked glory being shocked from different angles.

She was going to pretend that nothing had happened.

Sadly seeing the video in private at night and getting wet by it she realized that something... She had enjoyed being tied up and punished.

So she made a vow in the middle of the night: she will find this unknown kidnapper and will repeat what happened at least one more time.


	2. the contract

Chapter 2: the contract

A/N: I not going to bother with timelines, grammar, drama or lack of it. Or decent plot in general.

Team JNPR was leaving the classroom when Yang intercepted them.

"Hey vomit boy do you have a moment? I would like a word with you in private." She said with a smile

"Yes, of course, guys go ahead I will catch you later." He said

Once they were alone Yang began to speak.

"I will go to the point. I know it was you the one that…well…you know punished me at junior´s club" she stated seriously

"How do you know?" he asked too stunned to even deny knowing what she was talking

"Thanks to my puppies, guys tend to look at me a lot and well by some reason their girlfriends rather than get angry with them, they get angry with me. Obviously they are too coward to fight me, so they simple get my scroll number (I don't know how) and anonymously send me hate messages, after a while It got annoying, so I put an app in my scroll, anyone who sends me a message gets a Trojan that helps me to track their scroll, and well I won't say what I do, but needless to say I convince them to stop. That is how I knew my kidnaper was in your dorms, afterwards it was either you or Ren." She said

"Then how do you know it is me? It could be Ren" he said

"He could, but your commanding voice when leading and the fact that you know what I am talking about was what gave you away." She said

A few minutes of silence passed, you could almost hear the nervous heartbeat of Jaune by then

"Listen Yang I know that what I did was bad but..." he was interrupted

"Yes I know, I really hurt many people back then and given that I was an unconscious and defenceless young girl in a shady club, I got lucky that a few shocks was all I got. That is not what I wanted to talk with you" stopping him with her hand

"So… what is this about it?" he asked, not understanding what this was

After a few minutes she answered

"Jaune, what is a semblance?" she asked

"A semblance is the manifestation of one person soul and it affects in a greater or lesser degree the mind and body of said individual. But what does it have to do with this?" he asked

"Well you know some examples of how some semblances affect the mind and bodies of the users?" she asked

"Yes, someone with a semblance of speed like Ruby will have a petit body and will think fast while moving at high speeds; if you could manipulate ice then your body temperature will be colder, just to name some."

"Well remember my semblance? How it Draws Strength from Hits? Well to do that my semblance change the pain receptors of my body" She explained

"So it makes you insensitive to pain?" He asked

"No, making me incapable of feeling pain will cause some problems like I don't know, being incapable of feeling if I sit in a stove cooking my own ass or some shit like that. My semblance alters my mind so I can handle the pain, in other word it makes it either acceptable or pleasurable." She explained with a straight face

"Wait a second are you saying that your semblance...makes you a masochist? Hahahaha" Jaune couldn't help it he laughed.

"Har har, laugh all you want vomit boy, I have never really cared about those side effects, I just consider this a weird trait of my semblance. To make story short after the pleasant encounter I had with you, I began to look into masochism, bondage, electrocution, etc. Listen the point is I have gotten interested in trying, but at the same time it scares me, so I wanted to ask if you could help Me." she said while blushing

After a few minutes he spoke

"Yang don't get me wrong but this lifestyle isn't for everyone, you shouldn't just do it because you enjoyed a little pain thanks to your semblance. Besides I doubt you have the money to pay 10 000 liens per session, even then I am not the kind of domme you need."

"Someone pays that much to be electrocuted? And what do you mean the domme I need?" she was stunned

"or to electrocute someone, and the domme…well there is a lot of fetishes and preferences that I am not going to describe, but basically, mine is…well I like to degrade my partner, I could spent an entire hour just insulting her and calling her names, but if I whip or hit her I will need to rest after a few minutes." He said

"So I need someone else?" she asked

"Yang didn't you hear what I said?" he asked

"Oh I heard you, I am just going to ignoring you" she said

"You are going to try it no matter what I say, right?" he stated with a sigh

"You bet vomit boy" she answered smirking

"Fine I don't want you get hurt, so I will help you, besides it will be good not having to always wait if the twins are available. Come here at midnight tonight." he said while sending the instructions of the location to her scroll.

"What is this place?" she asked curiously

"one of the many empty classrooms of beacon that nobody uses, it is pretty hidden so almost no one goes there, still I will put some glyphs to make it soundproof, It is not perfect but it will have to do as a dungeon. Just come to this place at midnight and don't tell your team, they will try to follow and get us in trouble."

With that both of them went to classes

Hidden classroom midnight

Jaune was waiting for Yang to come, when she arrived she took the chair in front of him and he began to speak.

"First of all I want you to read very careful this contract before we even begin with anything. Read and ask any questions you have." Jaune said

Yang was a bit disappointed with Jaune`s decision to start with the legalistic end of things. After all, she had made an investigation of the whole S&M world, she was ready to start, right? But he did have a point—after all, something solid, like a contract, would erase any and all doubts she or he could have.

"Oh. Okay." Yang said and began reading.

After a few minutes.

"Well I reread twenty times and I have to say: aren't you going a little over board? I mean according to this you can fuck me whenever you want, and I have no say in the matter—nothing you do to me can be considered rape, I don't even have a safe word." She said nervously

"Yang I have had problems with safe words before: I couldn't listen, the girl was too tired to speak, she said it in the middle to stop me from Cumming because I did the same to her, she forgot it, I couldn't gag her for it, etc. So I made a contract that is binding, and yes I really can force you to do anything. But only while wearing the collar which you only have to put it in this classroom, no this dungeon. So I can't give you orders in the outside unless you put the collar by yourself." He said

"But what if you do something I don't like? Will you just stop when I tell you?" She asked

"No, I won't stop, the submissive denying and begging to stop is part of the charm. After the session you can inform me if you ended up enjoying or not, based on that I will decide the best course of action. One way or another you will have to trust me." He said

After reading it over and thinking hard about it, she realized he was right. So everything resumed in one question.

Did she really wanted this?

Yes.

The contract was probably at bit extreme, but once again it was what she wanted.

"Alright, I'm consenting to any and all sexual activities you may initiate with me for the duration of this relationship, regardless of the consequences." Yang said

"Don't worry Yang I know what I am doing, besides, this contract becomes null and void if either of us decides to terminate the relationship, so I'm not to abuse your trust." He said

Then the two of them signed the contract.

"There we go. As of right now, you can do whatever you want with me, and I can't stop you." Even as she said it, Yang felt her crotch getting warmer.

"Let's start with something simple slave, put the collar and strip I am going to inspect you"

She did so immediately, eager to start.

He put his hand on her pussy startling her

"Mmm… is a little tight. Tell me slave are you a virgin?" he asked her while fingering her pussy

"Y-yes" she said while blushing

"Do you want me to fuck you right here? Right now?" he asked

"Yes, master." She answered

"Well you have to earn it" he said

Jaune took the contract and held it up to read. Then he reached a thermos in the floor which he had brought and handed it to her.

The blond fumbled with the thermos, brushing her fingers across it as if she couldn't think of anything to do with it.

"This is an herbal tea to prevent pregnancy, after you drink it read the contract. You will sit on my lap and I will be fingering you while you do it, you can cum after finishing. If you fail, you will have to wait until next time to prove me you deserve being taken." He commented casually

Yang drank the tea, handled the thermos back, sat and began reading immediately. Moaning and grunting while feeling his dick on her ass and his fingers on her pussy.

Slave Contract

I, Yang Xiao Long, henceforth referred to as "slave" (or any other name my Master chooses to give me), submit, of my own free will into complete and total slavery to master Jaune Arc, and agree to the following terms and conditions as stated in this Contract of Slavery.

This slave agrees to be trained in any manner MASTER Jaune Arc wishes.

While collared in her master's presence this slave will always speak respectfully to him and never respond to her birth name.

This slave agrees to obey her master to the absolute best of her ability and to devote herself entirely to his pleasure and desires.

This slave agrees to put on, wear, or take off any article of clothing or instrument of bondage her Master chooses while being collared.

This slave agrees to any improvements (temporary) her Master wishes for her, using a means he considers better.

This slave is free to tell anyone about her status as a slave to anyone she wishes, but Master won't take responsibility for the consequences and she is forbidden from revealing Master´s identity without his approval.

This slave will never disobey her Master no matter how much she questions her Master's order. If this Slave ever does disobey an order from her Master she will gladly accept her punishment later.

This Slave agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act slave commits which displeases her Master, will result in punishment which she will gracefully submit. This might include, but is not limited to:

Punishment strokes, delivered in any manner punishment.

Prolonged bondage or gagging in any manner punishment.

Being forced to sleep on the floor, in chains or bondage.

Confinement in a cage, cell or locked box.

Deprivation of food or sleep.

Assignment and completion of punishment tasks.

Humiliation and degradation.

This slave also understands that not only my Master can punish me for discipline but also for his own amusement.

This slave also agrees to the following behavioural specifications:

I will not sit, lie on or use the furniture without the expressed permission of the Master Arc.

I will not cum without his permission.

I will keep myself scrupulously clean at all times.

When collared I will not act defensively when questioned by my master.

I will never interrupt my master when speaking.

I will not engage in sex, intimate touching, or engage in any way without the expressed permission of my Master while collared.

I will always wait for my Master naked, collared, in four legs and lifting my ass, holding said position until released by my Master.

I will inform my master promptly if I break any of his rules.

Legal repercussions for the Master:

Master Jaune Arc will not expose the slave to anything that endanger her life like HIV/AIDS, sexually transmitted deceases, interfering with her training as a huntress, etc.

Master will keep this slave's secrets at all times.

Without the collar Master Arc can´t give any orders to slave.

Any transgressions made by Yang Xiao Long won´t be taken on slave.

This contract can be annulated by any party without consequences, but in doing so they will end this master/slave relationship.

I understand that as a slave I have no rights and that disobedience in any form will result in painful, mental and physical punishment. I, further, release Master Jaune Arc from any past, present, or future liability in connection with or as a result of this agreement.

I, therefore agree to, by the affixation of my signature, this Contract of Slavery and freely give myself to Master Jaune Arc.

Signed By Signed By

楊曉長 弧

Yang Xiao Long/Slave Jaune Arc/Master

When she finished reading it, Jaune took the contract back.

"Okay, you've done well. Really well, in fact you haven't cum even when I said you could. I think you deserve your reward." he said

Yang´s lips parted, but whether it was to speak or something else they would never find out. Jaune's mouth descended over hers and silenced her for good with a kiss. She tensed, but eventually she began to relax, leaning into the kiss.

Jaune got close to her until his mouth was just above her ear and whispered.

"Slave this is the first rule I am going to give you: a slave places her Master's pleasure in front of her own."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means the kiss was your reward. If you want me to take you, first have to pleasure me." He said

"That's not fair." She complained only to get a slap on the face

"Don't speak back to me bitch that was just a warming. You need to do what you are told" he kneeled her in front of him and unzipped his pants

"Now suck me or you won't get laid tonight. I'll send you right back without fucking you until I change my mind." he said firmly, quite enjoying her helpless desperation.

This is it, both thought. This is where I see if I/SHE really want/s it.

He watched with great satisfaction as Yang began reaching up tentatively with her tongue, the tiny pink appendage flapping around almost eagerly.

After a few minutes he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I am Cumming bitch, don't let a single drop fall or you will regret It." he said

"Hhhgh, God!" The taste made her cringe visibly, and she quickly turned away. "Yuck!"

"Is there a problem, slave?" he asked with his voice hard.

"It tastes funny," Yang complained. "Bitter, and … and a little like pee."

"How would you know what pee tastes like? Forget it, just get on with it. You want to cum, don't you?" he asked

Left with no choice if she wanted to have an orgasm tonight, Yang reached up again, flashing her tongue before licking again.

She cringed, clearly not liking it, but didn't pull away this time. Her tongue began to move, slowly and carefully at first yet increasing in pace, flicking her tongue awkwardly.

"How's that feel, slave?" he asked, while playing with her breasts.

If crushing and make them bleed could be called playing.

"Ggghhhudd!" The girl shuddered, her answer lost to her moans.

He lifted and put her on his lap with her back against him.

"Get ready bitch, I am going to take you." He said

Jaune pressed the tip of his dick against her pussy.

"It will only hurt for a moment, Yang" he said in a soft tone

Yang gasped, moaned, and quivered as if an electric current had been shot her.

"HHHHGGHhhu!" she shed a few tears as he penetrated her

Seeing the blood, Jaune got an idea.

"You have been a good slave Yang, so I would you like to give souvenir of your first time." he said softly

Gently, he guided her hand towards her pussy, bloodied her index finger in her hymen and once done he put her fingerprint next to the signature on her contract.

"Done, now you can always see the blood of your first time." He said

With that done, they restarted their previous business.

What Yang lacked in experience she made it up in determination, as expected of a huntress in training.

Her pelvis never stopped moving wanting to fully feel the cock in her.

Jaune had to admit, between long moans and short pants, Yang was doing a great job. He could only imagine the sorts of things that were going through her head, how ashamed or horny she must feel.

"You have a talent for this slave" he said while moving his pelvis to enhance her pleasure.

Yang mumbled something, a denial or a protest maybe, but he couldn't hear it.

After a few moments, Yang couldn't hold it anymore and she asked with a ragged breath.

"M-may I cum master? Please?" she asked

He didn't answered for a few minutes

"Yes slave, you may." He said

She couldn't hold it anymore her pussy convulsed and came hard.

"Aaaahhhh" screamed

"Messy girl, aren't you?" he teased, grabbing her hair to put her into a deep kiss.

"MMMnnn! MNNGH!" she moaned

Releasing the her head, he asked

"So what do you think of our first session?" He asked

"A-ahhh … will the next ones be this good, master?" Yang asked, panting while her breath settled.

"Even better slave." He said

When she heard him, she felt a pleasant shiver in all her body.

"But that will be for another time, right now is late and we should go before our roommates awaken and wonder where we are." He said

They both got dressed and left to their dorms.


	3. VOYEUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has another session with Yang whitout realizing that they gained an audience

Chapter 3: voyeur  
A/N: like the last time I am not going to bother with timelines, grammar, drama or lack of it. Or decent plot in general.

Please leave reviews.

Thoughts

""conversation

"Harder vomit boy" yang screamed

"Jaune, Jaune." Pyrrha called him

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked

"Are you alright Jaune? You seem kind of distracted" Pyrrha asked worriedly

"Yeah fearless leader, what's gotten into you?" Nora asked

"Nothing guys don't worry. I was just lost on my thoughts" he answered

"Jaune we are your teammates if you have a problem you can tell us" Ren said

He hesitated for a moment

"Well you are my teammates and I suppose I should open a little more" he said dubiously

Of course I will just have to change the truth a little to not freak you out

"Guys you know that beacon has is flexible towards classes, right?" Jaune asked

"Yes, with exception of professor goodwitch, you can miss almost every class, ask for others notes and just take the exams, like it is nothing, of course it will reflect poorly on your grades but you get my point." Pyrrha said

"to be fair being hunters/huntress is more about well…hunting and killing Grimm than studying for tests, it is only natural to give us a little, (at seeing the others looks he corrected himself) all right a lot of leeway. " Ren said

"Well Beacon´s schooling is a bit expensive, but you have your family to pay for it, right?" he asked

All of them nodded at once

"Well my situation with my family is…complicated, but long story short to pay for my expenses I have a part time job." Jaune said

"So that is why I haven't seen you in some classes." Ren commented

"Which job is fearless leader?" Nora asked

"Well, I am an animal trainer" Jaune said

Not a lie, humans and Faunus can be called animals after all

"Ohohoh, like sloths and puppies" Nora asked cheerfully

"among others, anyways you see a before coming to beacon, I was in a restaurant enjoying my meal when a dog entered and crashed the place barking, biting, etc. they couldn't handle it, fortunately I had some tranquilizer darts and used them to subdue the bitch (it was female by the way), tied her and when she woken up electrocuted her with a prod a little when she tried to cause trouble again." Jaune said

Before coming to beacon I met Yang while she was crashing a bondage club, which works as a restaurant too, and Yang began hurting some of my friends and clients, obviously I took offense, so I knocked her out, take her to a private room and made my displeasure known.

"You hurt a puppy?" Nora asking with tears

"Hey don't look at me like that, she hurt some people and usually when an animal attacks a person it is put to sleep, I just hurt her a bit" he said defending himself

Also true, people goes to juniors to relax, many of them are dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to put down an idiotic girl for running their time, like certain pink haired girl.

"He is right Nora, but what does this have to do with your mood Jaune?" Ren asked

"well her owner came later, she wasn't happy I teased her girl but shut up at the death eyes everyone was giving her, I gave her my card and said to her that she should let a professional to train her, she called me a few days later." Jaune said

Yang located me later and said she wanted to begin her sex life in a master-slave relationship, I accepted becoming her master, you know hit her, whip her, tie her, wax her, etc., basically causing her pain and fuck her.

"And that bitch is causing you trouble." Pyrrha said in understanding

"yes, you see you I train animals with the approach of the carrot and the crop, you use the carrot as a treat for good behavior and the crop to correct bad behavior, unfortunately in this case it isn't working" Jaune said

"Doggies eat carrots?" Nora asked

"It is a manner of speaking Nora" Ren said

"So what is the problem Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Well this particular bitch is…well she is masochist. For obvious reasons using the crop could backfire" he said

So wax, whips, cane, chains and electric prod, especially that one is out of the question, maybe the cage, but I don't have money to buy a reinforced dog cage capable of stopping someone like yang.

"A masochist bitch?" asked Ren incredulous

"It is not unusual Ren, sometimes an animal was hit when younger and took a like to it, or the other way around, it was spoiled rotten and took a like to pain, or any other reason Ren. Don't over think it, I don't." Jaune commented

"Jaune if the crop and carrot aren't working maybe you should try the other way." Pyrrha said

"Like what?" He said curious of what she was thinking

"Well I don't know, maybe…tickle her." She asked unsure

"Tickle her?" Jaune asked stunned by a suggestion like that

"Well it wouldn't cause her pain like the crop, and while she would enjoy at first like the carrot she will probably get annoyed by it as time passes." Pyrrha said

In the same way I have gotten annoyed of your clueless at my feelings you damn cute knight.

"In other words teasing her with a reward rather than just punish her for bad behavior. Pyrrha you are a genius" Jaune screamed

To her immense surprise and joy he hugged her

"Thank you, thank you" Jaune said grateful

"y-you are welcome Jaune." She shuttered red as a tomato

"Not to ruin your moment guys, but we should get going to classes" Ren commented afraid of Pyrrha fainting.

"Y-yes, let's go guys" Jaune said noticing what he was doing

"o-of course lets go" Pyrrha said

"Yes fearless leader" said Nora

And with that conversation finished they went to classes

Midnight dudgeon

Jaune was finishing the last touches tying a naked yang from her hands to a ceiling bar and using a cane to separate her legs when yang commented.

"Master not that I am complaining but why do you always tie me this way? I mean you don't even use my legs to suspend Me." she asked

"Because my dear girl this is the only way I can suspend you in this place. You see when you suspend someone to the ceiling you need to distribute their weight properly, if you don't well…I know a guy that fractured his arm when the ropes snapped end all his weight ended in just one arm. Besides this ceiling wouldn't resist your whole weight anyways." He commented

He put a blindfold to her

"In all reality it will be better if we had a proper dungeon. I really want to suspend you with your arms and legs open, rather than just your arms." He commented while wandering her body with a crop.

It drew a lusty reaction from a very happy Yang, moaning in anticipation.

"Yang I know you called me vomit boy last time intentionally, to get hit harder, today I am going to make you regret It." he said

She moaned as she felt the crop around her feet, going up her pussy and finally her breasts. She prepared herself to be bombarded with so much pain-tinged bliss as she could.

She waited eagerly for the hit, and waited, and waited, and waited.

After 5 or so minutes she asked.

"Jaune, what are you doing? Why aren't you whipping me" she asked anxious

"Well it is simple pet, because you don't tell me what to do. During the next hour I am going to do nothing but caress your skin with my crop." He said sadistically

"Vomit boy stop playing and hit me" yang yelled

All he did was caressing her body with the crop

"Bastard, be a man and hit me you pathetic excuse of a hunter…." Yang screamed

And as time passed all her curses increased, until

"p-please Jaune, hit me, fuck me, insult me, degrade me, but please do something." she begged

"Finally some progress. I need to have some serious conversation with you yang, so this is what is going to happen, I will give you some lashes, you will cum, relax a little and afterwards I will release you to have a word with you. As Yang Xiao long, not as slave." Jaune said

Saying that, he began to lash yang in hopes to get her out of her anxiety

And it worked, the handcuffed girl struggled and moaned hotly when the pain started to work its magic, in just a few moments the floor was absolutely soaked with her fluids.

She was enjoying her pain-bliss state so much that barely registered when Jaune untied and let her gently on the floor.

He let her calm a few minutes before he began to speak.

"Why did you did all this Jaune?" she asked him while shaking

"Why did I tease you with a crop for an entire hour?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Because yang, you needed discipline, you were demanding me to hurt you and even called me names last time. Although to be fair I haven't been giving you much pain for being impractical with your liking to it, so in part is also my fault." He said

"but you haven't said anything before, like that time that I was waiting for you with my bra and you used it as a blindfold, or when intentionally I wear my panties and ended up being gaged with them." She said

"Yang dominants handle their slaves different: one might treat them like a pet, other like some furniture, other might lash them and lick their wounds, or make them lick their feet. Me? I want them having some spunk and defying me from time to time that is why let some of your transgressions pass, I honestly don't mind that much." He said

"But the contract… " she was saying

"Is more like a guideline, besides I decide how to handle you, not a piece of paper and certainly not you" He said

After a few minutes yang began to speak

"So where does that leave us? Now that you know how to really torture me, you are just going tease, humiliate and make me beg for the whip." She asked him suddenly unsure if this is what she wanted.

"yang if you just wanted me to fuck you should have gone to a sex shop and get a dildo, if you just wanted just to be beaten up then pick a fight in a bar and lose, I am sure the twins would like to have a rematch, if you just wanted to feel the effects of endorphins that your body produces when using your semblance, you should go with a drug dealer." He commented

"You make it sound like my masochism is bad." she said frowning

"Just in how you are handling it, if you are not careful it could become an addiction and you would end up in an abusive relationship. What I mean to say yang is just relax, please me and let me the rest to me." He said

"Fine, I am sorry I was so disrespectful to you master" she said

"Don't worry, say slave, it is late already, but still do you want to end it or should we continue?" He asked

She frowned at that, on one hand it was already late, but she wanted to be whipped again, still if he decided to just tease her again, she didn't know if she could take it.

Seeing her face he said

"Don't worry slave, I promise you that this time both of us will enjoy it." He said

That did it

"I will like to continue until you say master." She said

"Good, you made a mess on the floor, get in four legs and clean it with your tongue like the bitch you are." He said

She did as she was told and heaven followed as soon as she finished the first lick.

"Ahhh" yang looked up surprised at Jaune

He had delivered a hit on her ass, it was as hard as he could hit, and blood began to trickle from Yang's backside.

"I told you bitch, both of us will enjoy it, I will give you a lash for every lick" he said kindly

"Thank you master, thank you so much master" she said with joyful tears on her eyes

"You are welcome bitch, now clean it slowly enjoying your cum and the lashing" he said

With that she continued cleaning and moaning after every lash.

Jaune's approach was methodical, mixing soft, harsh, slow and rapid hits to every part of her body: legs, neck, thighs, breasts, belly and back. Yang never stopped moaning in face of the abuse.

She was in too deep, caught up in such humiliating and painful sensations that didn't notice where Jaune was going to hit until it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed and collapsed after receiving a direct hit on her pussy.

"You have already had your fun bitch, now it is my turn, get on your back and open your legs" he said

She didn't, she was too tired to move.

"I don't like repeating myself" with that he gave her a lash on her back to get her moving

She got on her back and spread her legs as wide as she could, desperate for him to fuck her raw. It left her body completely offered up to Jaune.

"You're really hot when you're desperate," he said, leaning down to caress her breasts. "I think I'll just keep you this way." His hands squeezing hard

Yang whimpered at hearing that.

"Please master, don't tease me, you said both will enjoy it" she whined, hips pressing desperately, trying to sink herself onto his cock. "Please master, just fuck me. Fuck me! I'm begging you, I need this, just let me cum!"

Jaune had Yang precisely where he wanted her, without warming he crushed her breasts and thrust in one go.

"Don't beg me, scream for Me." he said sternly

"AAAAHHHAHH"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she had the release she'd begged.

She moaned as his dick was driven into her, earning the scream of a woman on the edge for too long finally receiving satisfaction. She was on fire, but it was a sweet burning, one that crackled deep inside of her, fanned by the feeling of fullness that followed as her inner walls clamped down on his cock tightly.

"Finally!" she cried legs wrapped around Jaune.

Her lewd face showing the purest expression of masochistic joy reaching its finale.

The thrusts continued and Jaune made it clear he wasn't going to gentle this time; his plan was to fuck Yang as roughly as he could after being tired from all the teasing.

Suddenly he stopped at seeing someone in the semi open door of the classroom.

It was Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha freaking Nikos, his teammate, teacher, strongest huntress of his team, and the person who should rightfully be the leader of JNPR team was seeing him ravaging Yang.

Luckily she was outside of Yang´s view or maybe Yang was in so much bliss to notice the unexpected voyeur.

"Master please don't stop, I need it." She begged

With that he made an instant decision, he was halfway to Cumming and it wasn't like he could do anything about Pyrrha.

I will explain afterwards, and hope she isn't disgusted by him.

His speed increased, his hips pumped as hard as they could while his hands played her breasts. In that moment, he owned Yang, he wanted to make damn sure that the brawler knew it and he didn't give a shit if someone see it, not even Pyrrha. Quite the opposite he was aroused to have some witness.

Everything, each hard thrust, her lewd face, her moans and screams, the unexpected audience encouraging him to feverishly ravage her as hard as he could.

Finally both of them couldn't hold it anymore and came.

"AAAAAAHHHH" screamed Yang

"AAAAHAHHHA" screamed Jaune

Jaune collapsed on Yang, both of them were exhausted and breathing hard.

When he recovered a little he looked at the door and noticed it was closed.

"that was intense master, and don't worry I promise that from now on I won´t disrespect, I am still going to be a bad girl after all I like to be punished and as you said you like some spunk, but I won't insult or provoke you anymore." she said

Jaune was a little distracted

"Master?" she asked

"Nothing slave." nothing, just my teammate seeing me fucking you like a cheap whore some moments ago

"Are you sure? You look distracted." She asked

"is just…Yang I want to give you some pills, I know we agreed you didn't have to follow my orders outside, so you can refuse if you want, but I would like for you to take a pill every morning." with that he offered her a bottle of pills

Good cover up Jaune, pretend being distracted for this rather that for being discovered.

"What do they do?" she took the bottle and asked

"That is a surprise, one that you will discover in a week if you take them." He said with a mischievous smile

"Oh, is that so? Well I am eager to see what they do, but can we see us earlier? I have been such a bad girl and still need to be punished." Yang answered with a smirk.

"Of course, we will see us in three days" he said

With that both of them got dressed and left.

On the way to the dormitory, Jaune was filled with dread at the conversation he was going to have with Pyrrha.

Fortunately she pretended to be sleep when he got there, something he was thankful because he didn't know what he was going to say.

Still he wasn't and idiot, he knew that an awkward and painful conversation was next on the near future.

But for the moment, he just wanted to sleep.


	4. the novice mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: like the last time I am not going to bother with timelines, grammar, drama or lack of it. Or decent plot in general.
> 
> Proof of that is that I didn't make a great fight at Pyrrha discovering Jaune and Yang or how easy she went with everything.
> 
> Please leave reviews.
> 
> No seriously I am basing if it is worth even updating or bothering with the fic based on them.

Chapter 4: the novice mistress

 

Conversation""

Thoughts

Chat with scroll

Beacon academy next morning

Jaune awakened searching for Pyrrha, unfortunately he didn't see her. So he asked the only other member of his team who was awake.

"Ren" Jaune said

"Yes Jaune?" he asked

"Where is Pyrrha?" he asked

"She went to the cafeteria, you should get going Jaune I will go in a moment after I woke up Nora" he said while pointing to a sleeping Valkyrie

"Ok, see you later." With that he left them

Cafeteria a few moments later

Jaune saw Pyrrha and hailed her.

She just blushed and left immediately.

"Maybe she needs sometime before we talk about yesterday? I mean we go to the same classes; it is not like she plans to avoid me all day. That is just impossible" he said to himself

It was midday and after 8 classes in which Pyrrha hasn't come close to 10 feet near him or exchanged a single word with him, it was obvious that yes she planned to avoid him and amazingly enough it was possible to be trapped with someone in a room and not come close to that person.

He was hurt by it, Pyrrha was his first friend in beacon and the first to believe him capable of becoming a hunter, and now because of his fetish she was avoiding him.

"Obviously I can't talk with her in classes but maybe I can arrange a meeting by scroll to clear things out" he said and began writing in the scroll

Dear Pyrrha: I understand that you might not want to talk about what you saw last night, but still whatever feelings of disgust you are having towards me, we are still teammates, I am not going to say friends because you probably don't want to be friends with a freak like me, and…I digress, the point is we still need to work together which will be difficult if we can`t even talk with each other. So I propose a meeting, chose the time and place. Please

He waited a few moments before he read her answer

Midnight, the roof above the training grounds

"Thank Monty, even if we can`t be friends anymore hopefully we can still be teammates" he said with sadness in his voice

Midnight, the roof above the training grounds,

Jaune arrived and waited in the roof a few minutes for Pyrrha

Once he saw her he began to talk

"H-hi Pyrrha, listen I looked at beacon`s rules and it is possible to change a teammate if you can…" he was interrupted by Pyrrha

"Jaune, don't you want to be my partner anymore?" she asked surprised and shocked by his opening conversation

"Yes, I want to but you…" he said

"A-and my friend?" she asked with fear in her voice

"Yes, I still want to be your friend, d-do you still want to be my friend?" he asked shuttering a little

"OF COURSE JAUNE, how can you ask something like that?" she asked

"W-well not many will take what you saw very well, so I thought you were disgusted by what you saw, and that you were avoiding me because…because you were ashamed to call partner someone like me, I mean… " He spoke so quietly, almost inaudible in a broken voice.

Pyrrha jumped and gave him a hug.

"No Jaune, that's not it at all, I'd never be ashamed of you. I was just… surprised. I never thought you'd be that kind of guy, or that you actually had a secret girlfriend." Pyrrha chuckled trying to ease the mood

Just my luck, the first guy I have a crush, who doesn't ogle at my body, seeks my money or cares about my fame, and he already has a girlfriend. She thought bitterly

"Girlfriend? Yang isn't my girlfriend Pyrrha." He said

"What else could you be? I mean you were fucking her last night." she asked

"Well, do you remember last time when I told you that I trained animals? That a bitch caused some trouble in a restaurant and the owner asked me to train her?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Well about that, I might have left some details out" he said nervously

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning

"Well…replace animals with people who like to be treated like one, the restaurant with an S&M club, the bitch and the owner with Yang and you will get the picture." He said

After a few moments she spoke again

"So you were on a bondage club, working as a trainer of…submissive, is there a term for that?"

"The word you are looking is domme" he said

"Domme, when Yang entered and crashed the place, the employees there couldn't handle her, so you used some tranquilizer darts to subdue her, tied her and when she woken up electrocuted her with a prod a little for all the trouble she caused." She said

"Yes, that is pretty much all" he said

"Ok, but I don't understand is why Yang asked you to train her." She said

"That is all? Pyrrha, I pretty much drugged, immobilized and proceed to torture a fellow huntress, shouldn't you be a little more upset?" He asked

"Did you rape her, maim her or kill her?" she asked seriously

"OF COURSE NOT" he answered

"Then I don't see the problem, I know Yang and I know you, she is impulsive and as you said last time she hurt some people in the club, so you just had to…well make your displeasure known. What I want to understand is why you are fucking Yang now." She said

"Well to make story short, her semblance makes her a masochist, so she enjoyed her shock therapy, somehow she discovered it was me the one who did it, and asked me to help her to experiment with bondage. So we are in a master-slave relationship." He said

"Well…that is good?" she said uncertainly

"You don't sound certain Pyrrha" he said

"Well I don't know what else to say, I don't really have good experience with relationships either romantically or sexually." she said blushing with the last part

"B-but, surely you must have many suitors, I mean you are Pyrrha Nikos, you are like one of the hottest girls on the school" he said blushing

"Jaune I haven't been involved romantically because, well, the few guys that come close to me are only attracted to my body, my fame or my money, the rest just consider me so outside of their league and don't even bother to even try." She said

She commented sadly although pleased at being called beautiful by Jaune

"I-I am sorry to hear that Pyr, but well even if you haven't been involved romantically, doesn't mean you can't be involved in other ways, I meant I don't have any feelings for Yang besides friendship and I am still sleeping with her." he said

"Jaune I am from Mistral, we are more conservative about relationships, you know the old, a man and a woman in holy marriage and all that. Because of my fame, I have to become more open minded, you need to be when you go to a party and some guests are a couple of the same sex" she said

Seeing her depressed a thought came to Jaune, it was a ridiculous idea, one that might scare Pyrrha and make run away, but well…she already has proved to be open minded.

"Say Pyrrha given that you have been helping a weakling like me to become a better fighter…" he said

"Jaune don't say that, you might not be the best fighter, but you are very talented with aura, dust and glyph manipulation, and many other things." She said

"I am only good at those things because they can be applied to my job, and fighting I only know how to fight dirt, but anyways like I was saying, you have been helping me, so maybe I could help you?." He said unsure

"J-Jaune, what are you saying?" she asked

"W-well I might not be a great fighter like you, but I know about sex, and you know what they said: school is for experimentation" he said

"J-Jaune, are you offering to sleep with me?" she asked

Because if it is you, I don't care about being a proper girl, I will sleep with you in a heartbeat

"N-no, no, I know that a girl like you would never consider even the thought of kissing me, no, I offering you to practice sex with Yang so when you find a guy or a girl you like you know how to handle yourself." He said

"Are you offering yang to me? Will she agree to be traded like a whore" she asked stunned unsure of what else to say

"Well it wouldn't be like a whore because we wouldn't be paying her, besides I said to Yang that I am not the kind of dominant she needs, so I have discussed with her the possibility of searching a different master for her."

"And she has agreed?" she asked

"well…she hasn't say yes but neither has denied it, don't worry if you agree with this I will make sure that she is completely tied up and blindfolded, worst will happen she will have a few words with me afterwards, nothing I can't handle, if it makes you feel better we ask her before you touch her." he assured her

"You know most friends try to bond discussing music, favorite movies, artists or hobbies." she said frowning

And as far as I know most girls only discover any fetishes of the guys they like after marriage, or at very least when they are dating and have had some make out sessions.

"I am sorry" he apologized

"Don't be, while I will admit this is a bit unusual, this is still just a hobby." She said

She just stood there thinking about what Jaune was offering her: let her fuck a fellow huntress in training. Finally after a few moments she replied

"Well I suppose this will be a good way to bond as partners, but it will only be once time. Say do I need to bring something? Food, ropes, anything? Or dress in some way for the occasion?" She asked unsure

"No I will have everything ready, and she will be blindfolded so she isn't going to see what you are wearing, just wear something you are comfortable, hell I have been wearing my onesie in a few occasions. Just come tomorrow midnight. Oh, just three things" he said

"Yes?" she said

"One, do you know how to change your voice with aura?" he asked

"Yes, it is a simple trick."

"Two, when we are in there you must not call Yang by her name, call her slave, bitch, whore, any degrading name you can't think, but not Yang" he said

"Degrade her with names, got it." She nodded

"Three, what would you like to be called?" he asked

"What?" she asked confused

"Well, unless you want Yang to know it is you there, I can't tell you: Pyrrha hit her harder, or say Nikos stop fucking her it is my turn. So we need a name to hide your identity. So what would you like to be called?" he asked

"I don't know Jaune. What about Athena" she said unsure

"That is a mistral goodness; it will be kinda easy to think of you." He said

Looking at each other both of them began thinking of a name, when Jaune saw her green eyes the answer came to him.

"What about Jade?" he asked

"Jade, lady jade, mistress Jade, yes I like it" she said tasting the name on her tongue

"Well with nothing else, we should get going." He said

"After you Jaune" she said

Neither of them knew it but they had exactly the same thoughts

Well this might not be how I intended this meeting to go, but it ended better I hoped, hell I am/ she is going to know a bit more of Jaune`s hobby/ my job in S&M, hopefully we can become more than friends or partners/ better friend and partners.

Well…almost the same thoughts.

Midnight dungeon

Jaune had already sent a message to Pyrrha to come and was finishing the last touches tying a blindfolded and naked yang from her hands to a ceiling bar and using a cane to separate her legs, which made yang ask with worry.

"M-master, you aren't going to tease me like the last time right." she asked nervous remembering the last time she was in this position.

"Don't worry slave, you have been a good girl, so no teasing, this is about another surprise" he said

He saw the door opening discretely, at seeing Pyrrha entering he realized that she followed his advice and was wearing the same outfit she always wears.

Now it was his turn to start the foreplay, hopefully Yang will go with it if not, well, Pyrrha had been training him and now he could take a few hits.

"Slave do you remember what we have been talking the last few sessions?" he commented while caressing her body

"Mmm…about what master?" she said moaning

"About looking for a proper master for you, do you remember?" he asked

"Y-yes, you said it will take you sometime to find it, you already found one?" She said with doubt in her voice, on one hand she wanted to know what a proper master feel, at the same time she didn't feel ready for that yet.

"Unfortunately no, you are out of luck, but I thought about getting you used to follow other people orders, I mean besides mine." He said

"W-what do you mean master?" she asked nervous

"You see a friend of mine wants to start in this business of S&M and become a domme like me, but she is a novice, anyways I really want to help her and I thought what a better way than let her practice with my most recent slave."

Pyrrha looked at him like saying: what the fuck are you talking Jaune I told this was a onetime.

He looked back like answering: go with it Pyr.

"S-she?" she asked

"Yes she, her name is jade. I really want to help my friend and I think it could be a good training opportunity for when you get your own domme. But…" He said

Yang perked at that.

"The thing is that if I am going to teach her how to become a domme, she will need to see your face and look at your reactions, which obviously reveals your identity to her." He said caressing her breasts

"Mmm… so? She is going to see my face, but so will I." she said moaning

"No, you won't, she wants to remain anonymous so you will always have wear a blindfold with her. That is why I am asking you, this is going to be a risk for you."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, Jaune and Pyrrha just watching her in silence

"Master do you trust her?" she asked seriously

"Absolutely" he said while looking at Pyrrha

Pyrrha just felt butterflies in her stomach when Jaune said that

"Then I would like to meet her master." She said

"You heard her jade, why don't you introduce yourself." He said

"Hello slave my name is Jade, but you can call me mistress or lady Jade." Pyrrha spoke kindly

"JA -at being pinched on her nipples she corrected-master, she was already here? I thought you said you wouldn't reveal my identity to anyone." She asked

"Don't worry she entered as soon as you said it was ok and didn't know who you were until then (a lie but she didn't need to know that). Now relax and let's go with this we don't have all night" he said

With that he reclined in a chair he prepared before to watch the little show before him.

"Jade just begin, don't worry about anything, I will tell you if you are hurting her right or wrong, besides she is a masochist who enjoys any kind of pain." He said handling a crop and giving her a kind smile to encourage her.

"I know I said I wanted to try it Jaune but causing pain to someone who can't defend herself…I don't know if I can do it Jaune." She said

Jaune looked at her hesitation and realized her dilemma, yes she has hurt people, but she was either training or sparring with them, or fighting them in a tournament, but this was different, so with that in mind he spoke trying to encourage her.

"Jade, just…think of a guy or a girl you really like." Jaune said

"Someone I like? I can do that" she said while seeing him, which he didn't notice.

"Now imagine that this cow used her udders to seduce him" he said while crushing her breasts to emphasize it

Yang just moaned

"Yes, I can imagine it." She said

More like see it, after all it is in front of me.

"Perfect, now just channel those feelings onto her." he said

"okay, Jaune, I just have to channel my rage and frustrations on this stupid bitch, no matter what she says or feels, right?." Pyrrha asked

"Exactly, oh, and slave" he said

"Yes, master?" yang asked at being spoken.

"Jade is a novice, so I will give Jade tips and corrects her when she is doing it wrong, but only I can do it, understood? If you say anything that makes her nervous, uncomfortable or doubt herself, I will make you regret it is that clear?" he said coldly

"Y-yes, master" she said with fear at his tone

Pyrrha felt aroused at seeing this sadistic and confident side of Jaune. This helped her to start.

"Jaune is this really the same bitch that you told me? The one that had been giving you troubles?" she asked

"She is, why do you ask?" he said

"Well I have trouble picturing; I mean she is letting herself to be fucked by an unknown woman without shame, just because she trusts you." She said

"Oh, she is behaving now, the advice you gave me was very useful." He said

Yang shivered at hearing it was this unknown woman the one who gave him that advice, just what kind of sadist was she?

"good to know, well as Jaune said I am a novice, so I will start with something simple, I will give you 20 lashes, you will count them and thank me, if you fail to do it we will start again and add one lash, understood?" Pyrrha said her voice dark with lust

"Yes mistress" she aid submissely

"Good, any questions?" Pyrrha asked

"Just one mistress, may I come during the punishment?" she asked hopefully, that maybe she will let her.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

"It is up to you Jade" he said

"Well then yes, you may come slave, now let's start." She said giving the first lash

"One, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

I think she hits harder than Jaune

"Two, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

No, she definitely hits harder than him

"Ahhh, three, thank you mistress" yang screamed feeling the hit, which was harsher than the last ones.

She also came at feeling her first orgasm

Damnt she made me have an orgasm with just 3 lashes, usually Jaune gives me 10 before I cum.

"One" Pyrrha said at noticing her distracted

"One, thank you m…" yang stopped

"What? You didn't think it will be that easy, right bitch? Now from the start until 21" she said with a smirk that only Jaune could see.

Jaune got aroused at seeing his normally gently partner smirking sadistically.

Yang shuddered at her words, her pussy still leaking juices down her legs and onto the floor. She didn't have time to protest being tricked into getting it wrong –not that she would- when she felt another lash.

"One, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

Pyrrha Looked down at the juices covering the floor and remembering that she needed to degrade her, she commented.

"Disgraceful! Slave how dare you disgrace us by dirtying the room we occupy!" She said pretending to be disgusted

"Forgive me mistress." Yang said

"Good, you are degrading her, but you shouldn't focus too much in just one spot, there is more than just her back"Jaune commented

"Understood" Pyrrha said

"Two, thank you mistress" yang said moaning, feeling her right leg being hit

"3 thank you mistress" yang said moaning, now it was her left leg

They continued that way with either Jaune or Pyrrha distracting Yang to trip her.

"15 thank you mistress" yang said moaning

"14" Jaune said

"14, thank you m…" yang stopped

"Stupid bitch you got it wrong, from the beginning again." Pyrrha said giving her a harsh lashing

"One, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

Pyrrha giving the crop to Jaune to rest a little

"25, thank you master" yang said moaning

"You know Jaune, I have lifted weapons that weight several lbs, and I just can´t understand how I got tired just by lifting a crop" Pyrrha said

"It isn't the weight, but the repetition and the lack of breaks between strikes what is tiring you. Don't worry a little more practice and you are going to be able to strike this bitch for hours"

"26, thank you master" yang said shivering at Jaune´s comment

Jaune stopping Pyrrha to give her advice or correct her

"AAAHHHHH 30, THANK YOU MISTRESS." Yang screamed at being hit in her clitoris

"Stop Jade" He said

"Why do I have to stop Jaune?" she asked

"To let her catch her breath, that is sensitive spot and if you hit her there, you could let her unconscious" he said

"So I can't hit her there again?" she asked

"Oh, you can but it must be at the end when you don't care if she faints, that is actually the last spot I hit with the prod in our first encounter." Jaune said

"Truly? Maybe I should do the same at the end. What do you think slave?" she asked

Yang didn't answer too busy catching her breath.

Pyrrha didn't like being ignored so she lashed her back

"ANSWER BITCH" she commanded

"Yes mistress I would like it" Yang answered

"By the way you didn't count that, so from the start." Pyrrha said smirking

"Yes mistress" Yang responded

Yang getting the count wrong intentionally

"40 thank you mistress." Yang said

"Very good slave, one more and we will be done" Pyrrha said with disappointed in her voice. She had really taken a like to it.

She wasn't the only one, sensing her mistress disappointment and wanting to continue, the next number that Yang said wasn't 41.

"40 thank you mistress." Yang said

"Damn, you are really a stupid bitch aren't you? Well don't worry we will continue this until you get the count right. Even if I need to give you a…100 or…1000 lashes" She said slowly and petting her like she was talking to a dumb animal.

Said actions and tone sent a delightful shiver to Yang

"Now from the beginning" Pyrrha said

In the end rather than 20 it ended in 50, not counting the ones she received before starting again. They didn't reach the 1000 that Pyrrha promised but probably came close to at least half of them.

"50 thank you mistress" yang said in a lowly voice. Her throat was very sore for all the thanks she gave.

"Congratulations you finally got the count right" she said happily like it was a great accomplishment.

"Thank you mistress I couldn't have done it without your help" Yang said

"Hey Jade I know that I said you could fuck her, but it is late and I promised Yang that our sessions wouldn't interfere with her duties as a huntress."

"I understand Jaune I wouldn't like to keep her from her duties." she said

Jaune proceeded to remove her collar

"So, maybe another time?" he asked testing the waters

"I am sorry Jaune but as I told you this was a onetime only" she said

"Pity, you really have talent as…" he said

"NO, PLEASE MISTRESS WE HAVE TO REPEAT IT" yang screamed interrupting their conversation

Pyrrha recovered first and slapped her on the face.

"Bitch how dare you to interrupt your betters." she was going to hit her again when Jaune stopped her

"Jade I already removed her collar, you can´t hit her anymore" he said

Yang really wanted to repeat her session with this unknown and sadistic woman. So with that in mind she talked trying to rile her up.

"That is right Jade if you want lash this ass again you are going to do it in the next session" Yang said

"You really want me to come?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes" yang answered without hesitation

"Why?" she asked curious

"No offence to Jaune, but he is a bit soft when lashing me, you are a little more…all right a lot harsher. Something I really like" She said

"I don't know…"she said unsure

"Come on P-Jade go for it, I know you are nervous, but don't worry I would time to help you." Jaune said

"Yes Jade, please" Yang said

Both of them were giving Pyrrha the infamous puppy dog eyes. And considering that Yang was blindfolded it was a statement of her mastery over it, of course giving that her sister was the most adorable girl in all beacon she had piqued some skill.

Finally Pyrrha couldn't resist it anymore:

Between the puppy dog eyes, the implied promise to spend more time with Jaune and the chance to hear Yang´s screams once more. Which she admitted really enjoying, if only to herself

She never stood a chance.

"Fine I will come to your next session. But stop with that look." She said

"YES" Yang said

"Yes" Jaune said

"By the way Jaune do you need my help with something?" Pyrrha asked as always eager to help.

"No don't worry I will take care of everything, you should get going." He said

With that Pyrrha left the room.

Once she was gone Jaune proceeded to release Yang, pack everything, cleaning, etc.

"Jaune, do you remember that you told me that there are different kinds of dommes?" she asked while putting her clothes

"Yes, what with it?" he asked

"I think I finally understand. You are into humiliation of your sub, namely me, while this Jade woman was a sadist." She commented with a smile

"How do you know she is a sadist?" yes she discovered it after the moment Pyrrha hit Yang on her clitoris, but he was an experienced domme, how could Yang know it?

"Her breathing and the low moaning she made with every time she hit me." she said smiling at remembering all those wonderful lashes

With that said she left the room with Jaune following a few moments later.


	5. the student

City Vale in the afternoon

"Eh, you know Pyrrha you didn't need to come with me"

"Jaune you promised you will teach me about you know what, what a better way to learn than coming with you? Besides I have never skipped classes before, this is very exiting I feel like delinquent." She said playing with a ball on her hand

"I am glad you are practicing with the ball that I gave you. By the way did you signed the new contract I gave you?" He said mentioning the plastic ball she had on her hand.

"Yes Jaune, but why this new contract is more…lengthy than the first?" she asked handling said document

"Maybe we should go to a more private place to have this conversation? After all this business is not something to discuss on the street, come I know a good restaurant around here" he said taking her hand making her blush

They arrived to a restaurant called JOE´S, took a table in the corner and preceded to order.

"This is almost like a date" Pyrrha whispering

"What did you said Pyrrha?" asking for not hearing that.

"I said that I don't see how this is more private" covering her slip

"I know it doesn't look like it, but every table in here has glyphs to prevent spreading sound more than half meter from them, useful to eat dinner calmly when the children screaming they want cake in the next table or when discussing sensitive matters." He said

"If you say so" she said unsure

"Trust me Pyr, Joes might not look like, but it is in the list of CDB´s of Vale" he said

"CDB?" she asked

"Confidential and discreet business, basically any business that know how much their clients value those qualities" he said

"Like?" she asked

"Like if your clothes ever end up smelling like you washed them on piss, and you don't know how to remove the smell, I know a laundry that could do it and wont judge." He said grimacing at an unpleasant memory

"You know a lot of those kind of business?" she asked

The food arrived while he answered

"Not many people are as…understandable as you are about this lifestyle, so you need to know places like that. Which in answer to your previous question is the reason I gave you a lengthier contract, because now this isn't just a onetime occasion, so I need to look out for Yang" he answered.

"Jaune I don't want to sound…harsh, but how can you say you are looking for her when you … offered her to Me." she said

"I know it might look like I don't care about yang for how easy I offered her to you, hell you could even said how I whored her to you, but I trust you Pyrrha, and Yang more or less has given her consent to look a proper domme for her. Besides even if the agreement you signed looks simple, it takes care of Yang´s privacy." He said

"I understand." She answered blushing happily to know that he trusts her

They began to enjoy their meals and talk about trivial things, like Nora forgetting to put clothes and going classes in underwear, Ruby trying to start a religion about cookies, discussing how disgusting it was Cardin for bulling Velvet, at the same time trying and falling to understand why a second year student like her or her team for that matter didn't just put Cardin in his place, is not like they would get in trouble for that, etc. you know the usual insanity of beacon.

"Jaune, not that I am not enjoying the food, but what exactly are you going to teach me now?"

"Now we are going to discuss the legal aspects of S&M" Jaune said much to Pyrrha´s surprise

"Oh, like the confidential agreement I signed? By the way are contracts like that normal?" she started

"Yes they are, although they can change depending what is going to be done, an urinal contract is not the same than slave one, you also have to consider the limits from either domme or sub." he answered

After that Jaune proceed to tell Pyrrha about all legal aspects of bondage.

That was the first lesson that Jaune gave to Pyrrha, or as she liked to think their first date.

Next day Vale in the afternoon

Both of them were in a sex shop.

Pyrrha was as red as her hair while Jaune explained the different toys, instruments, objects, etc. still she was decided to learn, so with great amount of will force she asked questions.

"Jaune what is special about this underwear? I mean compared with the rest, which lets nothing to the imagination by the way, this one looks normal." She asked

He took the panties and bra from Pyrrha hands and answered.

"This is edible underwear Pyrrha, this one is strawberry, banana, grape, etc." Jaune proceed to tell her the different flavors

Pyrrha interrupted him when he said chocolate.

"Chocolate? I will buy one, I love chocolate." she said drooling a little

"Moving on, this is a corset designed to restrict the movements of the user. These are collars to show ownership obviously, those are crops for whipping, and there canes are designed no separate the leg or just hit them…" He said

"What are those?" she asked

"Those are gags, they have different features, but they are basically designed with 2 things in mind: stop the user from either screaming or just talking and have them drooling uncontrollably" he said

"Why? Their screaming sounds beautiful or at least Yang did." she asked

At realizing what she said she corrected herself.

"I-I mean…why would they do that? They wouldn't be able to hear the safe word and some of them look dangerous and…and." she said shuttering

Seeing how embarrassed she was becoming Jaune put his finger on her lips and calmed her

"Pyrrha you enjoyed causing her pain, you don't have to be deny it there is nothing to be ashamed." He said with a smile

As always that smile make Pyrrha blush and admit that he was right

"I-I just…does it makes me a bad person? To enjoy her suffering"

"No it doesn't, everyone has different tastes, I like to humiliate my subs, I know a girl who likes age play and a guy twice my size who likes women in high heels stepping on his balls, and you just like to cause pain, there is nothing wrong with that."

She just blushed at hearing Jaune defending her new found…interest.

"J-Jaune you didn't answer any of my questions" she shuttered trying to change the conversation

He took a teacher stance that would make Glynda goodwitch proud and began his explanation.

"Well concerning the safe word Pyrrha, when people agrees on them, they also chose a signal in case they can't talk, as for the screams that has different reasons:

Sometimes the screams can get annoying specially if their voice is high pitched or you have headache.

You don't want to hear the sobs and begging to stop…." He was interrupted

"Begging you to stop?" she asked alarmed

"Sometimes it is part of the charm; you will see it in the future when Yang gives you mixed signals asking you to stop while her legs are leaking like a fountain." He said wisely

"A-are you sure? I mean if she is begging you to stop then, maybe you should?" she asked/stated

"Pyrrha I think that is something we should discuss in more detail later" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Because the answer to that is complicated and touches sensitive matters, besides before having that discussion I should probably show you how to use some…rough toys." He told her

"Well…all right, then what about the gags they look dangerous." She said trusting Jaunes´s judgment even if she wanted to press

"Oh, the gags are safe" he said certain

She gave him an unimpressive look

"Really? Jaune that one is almost as big as my fist, this have spikes and this is a ring with straps. A very big ring" she commented

"They let the user to breathe, sure they are uncomfortable and painful but that is the point." Shrugging

Pyrrha saw something and said

"Jaune why do they sell contact lenses?" she asked

"These are special, when the user wears it they can´t see anything."

"Aren't blindfolds for that?" she asked

"Yes but with this ones are better, with them you can see the eyes of the user and see their defiance, which reminds me I need to buy ones for Yang." He said distracted

He stopped moving when Pyrrha staid still

"J-Jaune what is that doing here?" she asked nervously

"That is a wooden horse or…"

"The mistral donkey. Jaune do you know what is that?" she asked alarmed

"It is basically a torture device to inflict pain by using the subject's own weight to apply pressure to their genitals. From personal experience it is quite painful" he said calmly

"Jaune that…thing…is the most infamous instrument of torture ever made on mistral, what is it doing here?"

"Pyrrha this is one of the rouge toys that I was talking"

"Jaune that isn't a toy, do you have any idea how many people were tortured with that?" she asked

"Do you have any idea how many animals, humans and Faunus had been punished by the crop? And I mean really punished not the erotic S&M" he asked

She didn't know how to answer that. Feeling her doubts and worries, Jaune spoke

"Pyr I know it might be a bit unexpected, but how would you feel coming with me for a session with other than Yang? But this time you can't hide your identity"

"Why?" she asked

"Well this session is going to be rougher, so it will be perfect to dispel your doubts"

"I assume you trust this client (Jaune nodded), then I will come." She said

"Don't worry I will explain everything tomorrow" he said with a smile

She was still reluctant, but she also trusted Jaune to explain the use of something like the mistral donkey so she let it go.

With that Jaune continued explaining other objects and Pyrrha asking questions.

Finally when they reached the register Pyrrha noticed some butt plugs in the showcase next to it.

"Jaune why are those toys as expensive as an I-scroll?" she asked

"Those are playboy trademark, they are the Cadillac's of the sexual toys" he said

She read the features of them and asked Jaune.

"Jaune do you think if I buy one, can you order Yang she wear it?" she asked

"I am afraid I can't, like I told you last time, I can only give her orders while she is using the collar, but you can give it to her and ask her"

Pyrrha thought about it and decided to buy it.

They left afterwards with oils, dildos, ropes, contact glasses and several other items.

All the while Jaune was planning this session to show Pyrrha some…rougher games of BDSM.


	6. twins part

Chapter 6: twins part 1  
Yes, jaune needs to be included, yang and pyrrha might or might not end as a couple, but they are going to have some encounters.

About Blake, I agree she would like the bdsm lifestyle, I might have plans to put her in the future, but I don't want to spoil them.

Next day, private location

Pyrrha and Jaune were in the front door of an apartment. Jaune was giving Pyrrha the last instructions

"Remember pyrr, this session is going to be a bit…intense, BUT no matter what happens just relax and follow my lead."

"Yes Jaune, but couldn't you give more details about this person." She said

"And ruin the surprise?" he asked in a teasing tone

He rang the bell and began talking with Pyrrha while they waited.

They stopped talking after a few minutes when the door opened.

Pyrrha wasn't surprised that the woman who opened was naked, she expected something like that, what she didn't expected were two naked women.

That and the sudden and harsh slap Jaune gave the one who opened.

SMACK

He hit her so hard that she ended falling

"Whore why you weren't ready and waiting for us?" he asked with fake anger

She didn't answered, obviously ditsy from the sudden hit

"You know forget it, slut help your useless sister to get the table ready, I am hungry and have important matters to discuss with my partner"

"Yes master" she answered while helping her sister to get up and guide her to the kitchen.

Jaune and Pyrrha followed after a few minutes.

"The table is ready master" they said in one voice

Pyrrha was confused at not seeing any chairs, which was until the twins got in four legs and jaune guided her to sit on, like a true gentleman.

"Thank you Jaune" she said

"You are welcome" he said while taking his own seat

"I must admit Jaune when I agreed to come here, two naked twins and a dinner wasn't what I was expecting." She said eyeing the meal on the table.

"Oh this is just the warm up, nothing more a dinner to eat, talk and relaxes." He said while taking a bite

"So…" she was about to talk when Jaune beat her

"Say pyrr what do you think about port´s essay?"

She blinked at the mundane theme, but understood her partner immediately. They were going to relax first, session later.

"Well, I think…"

They spent their time talking, eating and in general just relaxing.

"Jaune when this ends, can you ask where the…chairs ordered the food, it was delicious." Pyrrha asked

"They cooked it, or better yet yours did it. Militia is a great cook."

"Really?" eyeing her chair "well thank you for the meal militia" she thanked by petting her head

"Thank you for your praise master and mistress" Militia answered while blushing

"Well as much as I enjoy this we should move on Pyrrha, but before that girls are you hungry?" he asked while getting up

"Yes master" they answered

"Wait here pyrr" he said leaving her alone

Not knowing what to do in her current situation she got up to let her chair rest and started talking.

"Say has Jaune forbidden you from talking or…" pyrrha asked

"We can talk, but we must be respectful, like proper subs" Melanie answered

"Oh, he told me this session was going to be intense, do you have any idea what he meant by that?" she asked

"I am sorry but if master hasn't told you, then we can´t tell you" militia said apologetically

"I am back" Jaune said while putting two empty dog bowls on the floor.

The twins immediately got there.

Pyrrha frowned

"Jaune there is nothing there"

Without saying anything he put the leftovers of him and Pyrrha in the bowl of the respective twin they used as a chair.

Melanie got a decent portion while militia…well Pyrrha really liked her cooking.

"Jaune why didn't you tell me we were going to give them the leftovers? I wouldn't have eaten that much. I am sorry militia." She apologized at seeing how little she left her

"Don't worry mistress I am happy that you enjoyed my cooking" she said with a genuine smile

With that both of them began eating like a pair of dogs, or bitches in this case.

"Forgive me Jaune but while this session has been… interesting, I don't see the intense part you mentioned" she said

"You will see it once these sluts have eaten. By the way pyrrha I know you liked the food, still between 1 and 10 which one describes militia´s cooking?" He asked

"A number..? Ten, definitely a ten" she said not understanding the request but answering regardless.

The twins had a glint on their eyes at this.

Once the twins ended he said

"Let's go partner." He said going to another room with his partner at his side and the twins following behind like a dog would follow its master.

"all right pyrr, look closely, what I am going to do is called shibari, which is the art of restraining someone in an erotic way with ropes, right now I am going to tie Melanie afterwards you will tie militia" he said

"All right jaune" she replied

She looked closely at erotic way she ended up tied with the rope around all her body and noticed something curious.

"Jaune, quick question, why is there a rope piece coming out of her back?" she asked

"I will tell you in a few minutes, now tie your bitch" he gave her the rope

She did exactly as he told her and proceeds to tie her

"Pretty good in your first try pyrr, now the final touches" he commented after inspecting the twin

He put militia in four legs and tied her arms with her legs in a way it let her incapable of walking on 2 legs or getting up

He also tied Melanie´s arms behind her back and left her hanging from the roof,

"Now pyrr, remove your panties and remember no matter what happens, how dangerous does it look, remember I know what I am doing. All you need to do is resist Cumming as much as you can and tell me when you do" he said while positioning her

Then proceeded to tie the rope coming from militia with another and passed it for pulley on the ceiling

"I have read about this, you are going to lift them from the ceiling." She said

"Eh, close enough" he said while tying the rope to Melanie's back who was on tiptoes.

"Pyrrha you remember asking about the rope coming from their backs right? –seeing her nod he continues- well that particular arrangement is made for tighten the ropes when you pull that piece, look, militia advance towards your mistress and please her" he ordered

Militia began advancing to pyrrha, tightening the ropes around her breasts, pussy, back, and neck and doing the same to her sister in the process who was trying to lift herself with her toes.

She stopped in front of her and began to lick her pussy.

"Melanie bend your legs" he said with a smirk

She did it without question and with fast movements jaune tied them, making it impossible for her to stand.

With Melanie being suspended the reasons of the shibaribi arrangement became obvious, her own weight began to strangle both sisters.

At seeing how militia was being strangled in front of her Pyrrha reacted horrified.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed

"Have you cum?" he just asked calmly

Meanwhile Melanie was choking in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU..? AAAHHH" only then she noticed militia still pleasuring her

"I will take that as a yes" he said and immediately he used his right arm to lift Melanie from her pussy, effectively stopping both twins from choking.

They took a breath of air immediately.

"This is why I told you it was going to be a bit intense." He said

"Because you were going to strangle them once?" she said still dazzled from what happened a few moments ago.

"Once? Nop, you praised their cooking as a ten, so they are going to give us 10 orgasms as a thank you for that praise, if they succeed they will get 1 minute of air for each one if not the lack of air will choke them until it either kills them or makes them loss conscious.

If it is the first we just clean and leave, the police isn't going to bother for a pair of suicidal whores.

If it is the second case then they will be awaken with 2 lashes for every orgasm they failed to deliver." he said enjoying their paling

"A-are you sure about this…ahhh" she said while suddenly feeling militia´s lips again

"Trust me Pyrrha this is what these sluts want, otherwise why would militia began to lick you before the minute ends or Melanie will rub her clit in my arm?" he asked

Pyrrha noticed both facts, which made her distracted, making her second orgasm come faster than the last.

"Ahhh"" she screamed

Jaune lifted Melanie immediately

"Partner you need to hold a bit more. Come here I am going to show you how it is done" He said

Pyrrha and Jaune changed places. She was now supporting Melanie with her arm and Jaune was being pleasured by militia, immediately Pyrrha removed her arm

"now Pyrr I understand why you came fast, the twins are really good with their mouths, the trick to last more is to remove yourself when you are about to cum, like this" he made himself back a few inches

Militia crawled tightening the ropes more, but didn't stop until she had her mouth full again.

After a few moments Jaune spoke

"Okay, lift her Pyrr"

Both twins began to take as much air as they could.

"See Pyrr that is how you do it" he said

"W-well she only took me by surprise" she said trying to ignore the painting woman being suspended in front of her

"Well…why don't we make this a game?" he said

"A game?" she asked curious

"Let's see who last more before Cumming, the loser has to invite the winner dinner"

He said while thinking:

Win or lose I end up hanging out with my Phyrra

"Rules?" she asked

"Only one we have to stay close so militia can use her tongue" he said

"You are on." She said while thinking:

Win or lose I got another date with Jaune

With that the game started. Phyrra go with militia first

Seeing her concentration jaune began talking

"Hey Pyrrha did you know Ruby asked me on a date?" he asked

"What?!" she asked

Effectible distracting her, which militia took full advantage

"Yes she asked me for a date with all JNPR to see a weapons exposition next week. Yes that was my reaction before she clarified" he said smirking

"J-jaune you…you…cheater." She said in between breaths

"Me? I didn't cheat, we never said anything about distractions" he said amused

"Fine, your turn" she said

There was a lot of changing places, attempts of distractions, choking, cries, pleas to stop (which Pyrrha ignored once Jaune told her) and a temporal fainting, from which these were the most relevant.

"Aahhhh…please mistress stop no more"

She almost did but remembered jaune´s instructions

"Phyrra lift her otherwise she will faint" jaune said

"Jaune, she fainted, what do I do?"

"Lift her and bite he breast to wake her up." He said

"Weren't you going to lash them?" she asked not put off by her passing

"Later, now we have a game to finish"

It was a close thing but jaune had more experience than Phyrra

"Well I suppose I win this round" he said

"Don't be so smug, next time i will win"

"Of course, anyways help me to put the twins on their bed please"

Each one lift a girl and took them to their bedroom.

"Well it is already late, the twins won't mind if we stay here, you can take the guest room i always use and i will take the sofa"

"Jaune you can stay with me" she said blushing

"But…" he began to protest

"No buts, jaune i have seen you naked, being giving a blowjob and in several embarrassing moments in beacon, sleeping with you is pretty tame" she said blushing

"all right you win"

With that both left to the guests room


	7. twins part2

twins part2

Next morning, twins apartment

"Jaune, Pyrrha breakfast is almost ready" a fully naked Melanie said

With great effort Pyrrha opened her eyes

"Melanie why are you naked? Our session ended yesterday" Jaune asked

"It is my apartment Jaune I think I can be naked if I wish to" she said with a slutry smile

"We will go in a few minutes militia" Jaune answered not falling for her teasing

With that she left them alone

"You can take the shower first pyrr I will go second" he said

"Ok Jaune" she took the spare clothes that she brought yesterday and entered the shower

Jaune entered a few moments later.

After getting ready both went down together, the twins were getting the table ready.

"It smells delicious militia" Pyrrha said

"Thank you miss Nikos" she said

"Please call me Pyrrha" she said

Before they could eat Pyrrha spoke

"You know Jaune this feel so…surreal" Pyrrha said

"What do you mean Pyrrha?" militia asked

"Well… with exception of your sister being naked we are eating breakfast so normally … when yesterday we were… " Pyrrha was blushing like a tomato

"We were asphyxiated while having sex" Melanie said while touching her breasts

She smirked at seeing Pyrrha´s blush increasing

"Ignore her teasing Pyrrha, it is perfectly natural to being one way private and being another way afterwards" militia said

"Besides I am not teasing" she said

"You are not? Melanie, you are completely naked how is that not teasing?" Pyrrha asked dubious

"Teasing will be showing a little cleavage or using a mini skirt to tempt a guy to touch me there, and once he does kick him in the balls." She said

"Again, aren't you teasing?" she asked blushing

"No, I am showing everything to temp you, and if Jaune touched me I wouldn't kick but ratter lick his balls, or pussy in your case"

"J-Jaune you said yesterday you would answer my questions now."

Pyrrha said waiting to change the conversation

"Yes, ask your questions" he said

"W-well as Melanie said so…" Pyrrha said

"Blunt" militia said helpfully

"…yes, we asphyxiated them, I don't know how to say it but wasn't that a little dangerous" she asked

She asked uncertainly

"Pyrrha when it comes to asphyxiation might, little or slightly dangerous, are just words to sugarcoat something that is dangerous but arousing at the same time" militia said touching her neck

"Pyrr, do you remember what did we discus last time in the sex shop?" jaune asked

"You mean when you showed me the different toys that could be used in sex?" she asked

"Yes, the part that bothered you"

"You mean when you mentioned Ya-your sub begging you to stop?" she asked correcting her slip in front of the twins

"Yes, listen as I told you last time, sometimes it is part of the charm" he said

"But if the sub is begging you to stop shouldn't you do it?" she asked remembering the twins asking to stop

"Unless there is a safe word or the Dom thinks the sub is at its limit and can´t handle more, no you don't stop. Why so you think I ignored the twins when they begged to stop?" He said

a crying militia comes to her mind

"B-but they begged us to stop, so they were in a lot of pain, I mean they probably were at their limits."

"Pyrrha do you know what S&M stands for?" militia asked

"Sadomasochism & masochism?" she asked uncertain

"Or screaming & moaning" Melanie said

"I know there must be pain involved, but still what I read in books said that the BDSM relationships are based in the principles of safe, sane and consensual (SSC)" Pyrrha said uncertainly

"They are right but you have to consider a certain flexibility regarding the SSC" Militia said

"Like?" Pyrrha asked

"pyrr of the toys we saw in the shop what does the crop, the candles, the gags, the corset, the horse and most of them have in common?" he asked

Pyrrha thought a few seconds and answered

"They look painful"

"Correction, they are painful and designed to hurt people, people whose skin gets hit by a whip or gets in contact with hot wax is going to feel pain and get hurt, plain and simple" he said

"And scream, don't forget the screaming" Melanie said

"yes, people will scream, which means he/she feels pain, which means he/she is getting hurt or that his/her body is getting damaged" he said

"I still have problem grasping why someone would want to feel pain" Pyrrha said

"There could be different reasons, some could make sense others not so much, or there couldn't be one. I could give you some of those that have more or less an explanation if you wish" he said

"It would help me to understand, but don't you have a confidentiality agreement or something?" she said looking at the twins

"I am not giving you names, besides they are my friends and have given me permission in case it helps novices to calm their doubts about this lifestyle, not to mention the twins know some of them, anyways:

There is this petite girl small as Ruby that likes age play, she usually behaves to get ice cream as a good girl, but others well her daddy needs to spank her until her butt is red as your hair.

There is this guy twice my size who likes when a woman in high heels steps on his balls.

You already know the blonde girl that likes to be whipped

Several who like to walk on four legs"

"The last one doesn't sound very painful" she commented

"It is more painful than it sounds especially if they are carrying someone. Anyways, you shouldn't overthink why would someone enjoy pain, it will kill the mood in the same way common sense does with any good story." He said

"You mean like: why the hell Luke sky walker was never given a different last name? Why Dumbledore never put an age line while protecting the philosopher stone? Or put better protections? Even better why not destroy it from the beginning? Why the aliens from Independence Day didn't have a decent antivirus? Did they use NORTON or what? In terminator why the machines never used biological weapons which no drawbacks for them?" militia said

"Exactly" He said

"Thank you, but Jaune what about limits? I mean you already said that the sub is going to get hurt, but there must be a limit." Pyrrha asked

"Yes there exist limits, otherwise an S&M or any kind of relationship could become an abusive and dangerous one, but they are different from person to person. Trying to explain or classify them would be even more complicated" Melanie said

"Think of this Pyrrha: yesterday I hurt them as soon as they opened the door and used them as a pair of chairs. We had a fine cooked a meal while they had the leftovers and finally rather than let them rest afterwards we strangled them and made a game of their suffering. Does any of that sound safe, sane and consensual? Or at very least pleasant enough to repeat it in the future?" he asked

"when you put it that way it doesn't" Pyrrha said

"An yet it was SSC and they probably want to have another session next week." he said stating a fact

"Jaune, Melanie being naked right now wouldn't mean she wants it sooner?" asking the question on her mind for the last minutes

"No, right now she is just teasing, if she was serious she will be wearing her collar, she knows the rules" he said looking at her

"Wearing her collar? like she is doing now?" pyrrha said

It was true she put her collar while he was distracted

"You really want another round Melanie?" jaune asked seriously

"Yes master" she said

"Then on your knees bitch and lick my dick, take care of the boner I got thanks to your whorish body" he said

She was licking before he finished

"She really likes this, to be degraded, hurt and treated no better than a whore" Pyrrha said

Making the twins aroused by her words

"We both like, if not for the fact I am really hungry I will be with her right now" militia said

"Again I am sorry for that" pyrrha said

"Don't mention it" militia said

"Anyways, ignoring the useless whore, pyr many toys used to play are going to injure you: hot wax will burn you, a prod could give you nerve damage and a whip will make you bleed." Jaune said

"And getting strangled with a rope around your neck could kill you or at very least terrify you" Militia said

"I tought you liked it?" pyrrha asked

"We did, doesn't mean we weren't afraid" militia said

Seeing her confusion jaune elaborated for her

"It is like seeing a horror movie in daylight and at night, you hear a sound in the day and don't even bat a an eye, but if you hear the same in the night you take a bat in case there is a serial killer" he said

"Exactly, right now I know that Jaune is a certified nurse, that we have had similar sessions before and that I was safe. But back then all I could think was the rope around my neck and desperately wanting air" she said

"You have been strangled like that before?" pyrrha asked

"Pyrr I have some spare clothes in the guest room, I think it is pretty obvious I have had more than a few sessions with them" he said

"So the only way to know if you were a good dome is if the sub wants to continue the session?. " she asked

"More or less" Jaune said

"So that means I was a bad one yesterday" Pyrrha said in a sad tone

"What?! No you good Pyrrha" militia said

"Yes you were actually great Pyrrha" Jaune said

"don't lie to make me feel better Jaune, if I had been good Militia would probably be like Melanie is right now" she said

As soon as she finished they heard the sound of something hitting the floor.

Militia was on her knees wearing her collar previously hidden on her clothes

"Militia…I was really a good dome then?" pyrrha asked

"Yes you were" she said

"i-I don't know what to say" pyrrha said

"a piece of advise partner when you don't know what to say to your sub, depending on her behavior, just punish them for the slightest wrong or reward her for anything well done" jaune told her

"Mmm, the slightest wrong, well she is still fully clothed.." she noted

Militia shivered, in excitement or fear no one knew

"…but as much as I want to hear her screams, I can almost hear her stomach…" Pyrrha was saying

Grggrrgrgrg

Militia blushed in embarrassment

"…correction I can hear her stomach growling from hunger, and I wouldn't be a good mistress if I didn't take care of the needs of my bitch" she finished

With that she put militia´s plate on the floor

Before Militia took her first bite Pyrrha asked

"Jaune while wearing her collar militia accepts that she is nothing more than my bitch right? And I can do anything to her, right?" she asked

"A bitch, slave, cumdumpster, chair, your personal cook or anything you want" he confirmed it

"Well in that case…" pyrrha said

She took her cup and drops some hot coffee on the unsuspecting militia as soon as she took the first bite.

"AAAHHHH" she screamed spiting her food at the sudden pain on her back

Jaune just blinked staring at her, Melanie stoped pleasing jaune to stare and once militia recovered she stared at her too.

At the sudden attention she asked

"W-what? I am punishing for wearing clothes while she enjoys a well-earned reward, D-did I do something wrong" pyrrha asked suddenly unsure

"No you are in your right to punish her as you see fit but where did you get the idea of using hot coffee to do so?" he asked

"I-i actually got the idea from seeing your slave last time make her clean the floor with her togue and lashing her for every lick, but of course I don't have a crop right now but you mentioned something about causing burns to a sub with…" she blushed at remembering

"…hot wax, but you don't have that either so you use hot coffee to hurt her for every bite as a punishment" he finished

"Wow she really has talent as a dome master" Melanie said

Jaune took her form her head and forced his dick again

"I didn't said you could stop whore" he said

Seeing militia on the floor massaging her back Pyrrha said

"militia you can drop your collar and we will stop, or you continue eating as much and as fast as you can" pyrrha said

Militia didn't respond, she just got close to her plate and very slowly took another bite.

Pyrrha just droped more coffee on her

"Maybe I should do the same to you to punish you for your earlier teasing, what do you think Melanie?" he asked

She tried to answer but his dick stopped her

"Right doesn't matter what you think whore, I will do it anyways."

It was a very interesting breakfast

Beacon

"I must admit I had fun Jaune" pyrrha said

"Me too and again you didn't have to pay militia for her clothes Pyrrha" he said

"Jaune I ruined her clothes and end them up smelling like coffee, yes I know she could have removed them, but I gave her the order to eat I never told her to strip, so it was only fair I paid for that" she said

They were talking while walking to their dormitories when they encountered another student

"Hi Jaune, Pyrrha." Greeted a nervous Velvet

"Hi Velvet" both said

"Listen Jaune I wanted to thank you for defending me from Cardin…" she said

"Don't mention it I will have done the same for anybody" he said

"…and talk about the fact that you have a member of RWBY as your slave" she finished nervously

The mood rapidly changed after that statement

"Well shit" Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time


	8. BUNNY

Chapter 8: BUNNY  
A/n: the talk between velvet, Jaune and Pyrrha is a bit simple, but it is the best I could write.

Last chapter

"Listen Jaune I wanted to thank you for defending me from Cardin…" she said

"Don't mention it I will have done the same for anybody" he said

"…and talk about the fact that you have a member of RWBY as your slave" she finished nervously

The mood rapidly changed after that statement

"Well shit" Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time

Continuation

"Listen velvet I don't know who told you that but…" he started

He was interrupted

"No one told me anything, I heard the conversation you had with Pyrrha in the roof" she interrupted him

"Ok, well I suppose that trying to deny is not going to work" Pyrrha said

"No it won't" Velvet confirmed

"Listen velvet you can't tell anyone about this, yang and I will be in a lot of trouble if you do it" Jaune said

"I wont tell anyone Jaune but you have to stop it, you mentioned that she caused some trouble so i understand trying to get some revenge, but you are better than that, I mean you are the only one that has ever defended me…" she said

"Wait you think I forced Yang to this? I got even long ago; we are doing this because she wants to… you know what they say the university is to experiment." He said trying to joke

"Jaune no one will enjoy something like that; I thought you were a nice guy, but if you insist lying I will have to report you to the professors." She said angrily

"You know for a Faunus you aren't a very tolerant person Velvet, you are as intolerant as Cardin" Pyrrha said

"W-what?" Velvet said

"I mean given people racism towards Faunus you should try to be more open minded towards other people lifestyles." Pyrrha said

"E-excuse me, for your information I am a very open minded person but I can't think a reason why someone would like to be treated as propriety or being hurt" she said angrily

"I was there last time Jaune was with Yang and let me tell you as strange as it sounds she really wanted to be hurt" she said remembering the times

Yang erred intentionally to get punished and I really wanted to hurt her for seducing my man

"I am sorry but I don't believe you" Velvet said

An idea occurred to Pyrrha

"What if we prove it to you?" Pyrrha asked

"WHAT?!" Jaune and velvet yelled

"Think about it Jaune you could show velvet this…lifestyle the same way you showed it to me" Pyrrha said

"Nikos I am not going to stay idle while someone is being whipped and fucked" Velvet said angrily

"Well you said you don't believe that someone enjoy being hurt, so you could be in the submissive to try to understand her" Pyrrha said

"I-i am not going to let someone lash me and take my first time…" Velvet said

"You are a virgin?" Jaune asked

"What do you mean by that? That I am some kind of slut?" she asked angrily

"I-i mean you are a very attractive girl, surely you have had a few boyfriends and must have wanted to try you know…" he said

Velvet blushed and this time not in anger

"W-well I appreciate your compliments, but first huntress have problem getting dates because most guys are afraid of dating girls capable of kicking their butts, if that is not enough, apparently bunny ears makes me very unattractive for a lot of humans, and sex with Faunus is complicated for certain reasons." She said unwilling to explain further

"Wow, someone would consider you ugly just for your cute ears" Jaune said incredulous

"That is racism for you, but returning to the topic. Jaune explained me that a session doesn't necessary needs to end in sex and you are a huntress I am sure you could handle some pain." Pyrrha said

"Even if that is true I don't see why should do something like that" Velvet said

"Listen I understand, you are worried of a fellow huntress being in what looks like an abusive relationship, but if you tell the professors about this Jaune could get in a lot of trouble, the least you could do is give him the chance to defend himself" Pyrrha said

Velvet thought about this for a long time

"This…session, what will involve?" she asked

"I don't know, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Ehh Pyrr, a sub can't know anything of the session is going to have beyond the dome considers necessary for her to know" he said

"Well I am sorry but I am not going to agree with that" velvet said

"What if you tell her the least you are comfortable for her to know?"

He thought for a second

"Mmm, let me think, well first you don't want sex, so to calm you about that, neither Pyrr or me will touch you in that way…" he said

"Go on…" velvet

"Obviously you are not comfortable with this, so we are not going to tie you, we are good?" he asked

"Y-yes" she said

"Finally, and this is not negotiable, you are going to follow my orders and let me punish you if you fail to follow them" he said

"That is all?" she asked incredulous

"It is what I am comfortable revealing." He said

"Well it doesn't sound so bad and as Pyrrha said I should give you at least a chance to defend yourself, all right I will see you at midnight where you see Yang" she said

"Sorry vel, but for what I have in mind it will be at midday and I will need to ask a friend to lend me her house" he said

"Fine but if I don't like this…session you will stop this relationship with yang or I will report you with the teachers" she said

"Agreed but you have to last at least a few hours or you will stay quiet about Yang and us, same if you like the session." He said

"All right" velvet said

With that she left them alone

"Well that went better that I expected" Pyrrha said breaking the silence

"Agreed" Jaune said

"Say Jaune what are you going to do with velvet that you can't do in a classroom?" she asked

"I am sorry Pyrr, but you will have to wait same as velvet" he said and started running towards the dorms

"What that is not fair, Jaune tell me" she started running following lead

A few days later unknown location in vale

"Well I am here, what are your orders?" velvet asked Jaune and Pyrrha

"Velvet during the next hours you are going to be our pet, and all pets need to wear a collar" he said handling her a collar

Velvet took the collar and read the inscription

Bunny propriety of Jaune & Pyrrha

"You can't actually expect me to…aahh" she started talking just to be hit

"Pets don't talk" he hit her with a crop

She was about to protest angrily when Jaune interrupted her

"Remember you have to obey our orders" he reminded her

She shut up and did as told

"Now strip bunny, animals don't wear clothes" Jaune said

She was about to protest but remembered that she had to obey their orders by the next hour at least.

Blushing and slowly she did as she was told

"Beautiful" he said

Pyrrha got jealous at his comment and hit Velvet with a leash

"Aahh" velvet screamed

"Why did you do that?" he asked

Because you complimented her

"She is in two legs, only people walk in two legs, animals walk in four" she

Said hitting her again

Velvet immediately drop in four

"Pyrr next time give her the orders first" he said not bothered by her actions

"Understood" she responded while putting velvet a leash to the collar

Finally Velvet was in four legs wearing nothing, apart from a leather collar and leash.

Her 'masters' Jaune and Pyrrha, wearing their casual clothes, Jaune having a crop on his left arm while Pyrrha has a bag in right hand while holding the leash firmly in her iron grip.

Jaune began to talk

"let's go to the yard Pyrr, you direct bunny and I hit her if she goes slowly" he said

They reached a table under a tree, both velvet and Pyrrha noticed there was only two chairs, Jaune moved the chair for Pyrrha to sit.

"Thank you Jaune" Pyrrha said

"You are welcome my lady" he said while tying the leash to a stake in the ground, so he didn't notice Pyrrha blushing

He then took his chair and began to touch Velvets head

"Jaune what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked

"What does it looks like? I am petting our pet, you should try it Pyrr her ears are really soft" he said Pyrrha a look that said trust me

She followed his lead

"You are right her ears are really soft" she said softly

Though her conscious mind hated to have it touched like she was some kind of animal, her bunny ears began to tingle in anticipation, no one else besides her had touched them before or at least not gently (CARDIN), and as much as she wanted to deny it, the sensation wasn't unpleasant.

"say Pyrr what do you think of professor port´s homework?" he asked

"well…" she started

They continued that way for a while talking between themselves and ignoring or treating the naked Faunus like a real bunny.

Velvet vegan to stir at her uncomfortable position

"mmm it appears that velvet is uncomfortable maybe we should let her walk a bit?" Pyrrha asked

"mmm, maybe you are right, bunny do you want to do some exercise?" he asked

Velvet Nodded and gulped, after all she was very uncomfortable and need to flex her muscles, besides she had been fighting down her reaction to the please…unpleasant sensations, yes unpleasant sensations of their hands on her head.

"fine, walk her Pyrr" he said while giving her the leash to her partner

Pyrrha pulled the leash a little

Before she could stop herself, velvet began walking without trying to get up.

"Good girl I didn't even need to use the crop for you move on" Jaune said

Somehow both females knew the play was about to begin; that much was made obvious when he kneeled getting close to the Faunus's head for a moment.

Pyrrha and velvet could see the wide smirk on his face.

"Do you want a treat then, pet?" he asked

She nodded unsure what else to do

"you can talk when your master allows you, understood?" Pyrrha said

"Yes, Mistress" she sighed contentedly to finally being able to talk.

Though she was anxious to see what direction this play might take, she was less scared than at the beginning, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Alright then. Sit." The first command

It was definitely a simple one, just to get started.

"wow you immediately sat like a bitch and I didn't even have to order you to open your legs."

"Really? I did it right?" Velvet asked unsure why was she pleased

"Yeah. I mean... Look, I know you don't have experience with this but you are doing it well for a firstie" he said

"Roll over" this time the order came from Pyrrha

Without hesitation, she bent forward to crouch lower and rolled onto her back, then further over until she was upright on her hands and knees again. Her collar fit just loosely enough that it spun as she did, so there was no complication there.

"good girl" she said giving her a candy that was on her bag

Velvet was about to take it with her hands when Jaune hit her with the crop

"use your mouth" he said

She took the candy with her mouth

"now let's play a little game, bring the ball" he said launching a ball

She followed her orders

"Gooood girl." Once she had returned, he held his hand underneath her mouth. "Drop it." Which Velvet did immediately, smiling up at him without realizing it?

"Jaune she has a fine arse wouldn't it be better if you put her a tail to complete this roleplay?" Pyrrha commented

Velvet blushed now conscious that she gave them a show of her backside

"I agree, but I promised bunny we wouldn't touch her that way" he said

"a pity It would look good on her" she signed

Velvet was embarrassed at being discussed like she wasn't even there but didn't dare to talk

"Do you want to try it now?" Jaune said offering her the toy

"of course" she took it and launched

A slight flush stole over the pet's face as she followed her orders.

Velvet tried to ignore how much she was enjoying the sensation of being treated less than a person and more like a pet.

Intellectually she understood that this was humiliating, that her actions were probably undercutting the efforts for Faunus equality that she wasn't an animal to be treated like that, understood she was only following orders to prove she was tolerant to other people strange kinks.

That didn't matter to her baser instincts.

The same instincts that as cliché as they sound make a cat Faunus love tuna, a monkey Faunus love bananas, a bull Faunus being more aggressive, etc.

Said instincts had her rolling onto her back and holding her arms and legs in the air, face flushing very slightly at what her Faunus instincts were encouraging her to do against her human wishes.

Still she wasn't going to accept something so embarrassing about her people to her masters… F-friends, y-yes just friends

"Ok let's take a break" Jaune said

"but we are having so much fun" Pyrr complained

"yes me too, but look at velvet, how sweaty and red she is, she needs a break, don't you pet?" he asked her

"Y-yes absolutely, I am getting a bit tired" that was a lie has a huntress she had a good stamina, but she wasn't going to admit that her state was from arousal and not tiredness

Jaune and Pyrrha took their seats and velvet stayed in the grass like she was a dog.

Jaune noticed that Pyrrha looked distracted and asked her

"Something in your mind?" he asked

"It is nothing" she said

He gave her a look

"It´s just… How can you keep up a normal conversation when there is an incredible naked woman…" she was saying

"Pet" he said

"...pet showing us her body" Pyrrha asked

"The same way a can keep a normal conversation with my incredible hot partner, I just remember that as amazing she is, she is still just a person, or in velvet case a pet" he said

Both girls blushed at his compliment

"A-all right. By the way Jaune why are you going easier on velvet?" Pyrrha asked

"Easy?" he blinked and asked

"Jaune this is pretty…tame compared with what you have done with Yang or the other clients I have seen you" she said

"You thought I was going to whip her arse until it was red as your hair" he smiled gently

"Well…yes" she said

"Pyrr, pain is an acquired taste, like beer, you don't like it the first time, second and maybe third, but in your ninth can you stop wanting to throw and drink it like water" he said

"Well, Yang enjoyed the first time you hurt her same as your other clients" she said

"Yang is one of the few exceptions, a natural masochist and the others have acquired the taste for pain" He said

"Is that why you didn't punish her when she fell on her face trying to run and catch a carrot toy? I thought you didn't hit her because it was funny" Pyrrha asked

"Pyrr she is a novice she is going to make some mistakes. Falling when you are trying to run in four legs is perfectly normal; you have to practice to get the necessary coordination. And yes it was also pretty funny" he said with a smile

Velvet just continued eating from the bowel on the floor

"Is coordination the reason she has all her face covered in food?" she asked noticing the Faunus state

Velvet had food in her hair, nose and drool dropping from her chin

"Yes, trying to eat without hands isn't easy, so getting messy is understandable" he said

"Or maybe she is pig Faunus rather than a rabbit" Pyrrha said

"Maybe" Jaune said petting velvet

Velvet just got redder at their degrading comments about her eating

The trio enjoyed their meals in peace, but everything has to end.

"Even if you didn't enjoy it I really enjoyed this pet play Velvet." Pyrrha said

"Me too, you were a good pet velvet" Jaune said

"Thank you, b-but I actually enjoyed this." she said ashamed to even say it

"Oh, does that mean you won't say anything" Pyrrha asked

"N-no, in fact could we have another session later?" she whispered

"Mmm, what did you said pet? I didn't hear you" Pyrrha said

"I asked if we can have another session" louder

"LOUDER YOU STUPID ANIMAL" Pyrrha said while hitting her with the crop

"I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE ANOTHER SESSION WITH THIS STUPID ANIMAL!" velvet screamed

Her eyes widening at what she said

"Jaune can we play again with her? Can we?" Pyrrha asked

"I am sorry Pyrr but I don't want to mix my job as a dome with my new life as a hunter in training, yang was an exception" he said

"Please, Jaune, pretty please" Pyrrha said with her most cute eyes

"Yes master, pretty please." Velvet said in the same tone

He could ignore velvet easy; ignoring beautiful woman begging him for something was a second nature for him.

But for an unknown reason her partner was another matter.

"Well I told you I would teach you how to be dome and it will be easier with two novice subs with different tastes to practice; besides it will give you expierence with Faunus submisives …." He said

"GREAT/YEAH" both women screamed

"…BUT, she has to follow one last command, no matter how humiliating it is" he said seriously

"A-all right I will do it" nervous at his serious tone

He guided her to the nearest tree

"Jaune we had make her walk, play and eat in the garden like an animal what else could we make her do?" she asked genuinely curious

"What aren't animals allowed to do in the house?" he asked with a smirk at seeing velvet´s realization

"Oh I see" Pyrrha said now smirking at her discomfort

"Now pet, lift your right leg and do your business" he ordered

That did it, she walked, ate, played like an animal, and now she was doing her private business like one.

Right here, right now she was nothing more than an animal.

With that realization she came as hard and screamed as a banshee.

"You came without the permission of your owners" Pyrrha said in ager hitting with the crop

Velvet felt the pain of back but didn't care; her last thought before fainting was that she couldn't wait to play with her owners again.

"You can stop now Pyrrha she fainted" he said

Pyrrha was surprised to hear that

"W-what, is she bad? Did I hit her too hard? Did i…" she asked a now nervous at hearing that

"Calm down partner she just fainted from pleasure, now just lift her and help me to bring her to the house" he said

"A-all right" she said lifting the now unconscious Faunus

"By the way Pyrr you were great" he said

"You really think so?" she asked

"Yes, you degraded, hurt and rewarded her when she did something worth of it" he said

"Thank you Jaune, it means a lot to me" she said with a bright smile

Somehow that make Jaune blush more than the naked girls on her arms did

"Pyrr I noticed you really liked to hurt her" he asked

"I am sorry, I just really liked the sound of the crop with her body" she blushed at the admission

"Wow partner you are a natural sadist"

"I am sorry" she repeated

"Don't be, I liked the smile you had while hurting her" he said

Now it was her turn to blush

"Say Jaune" she started

"Yes Pyrr?" he asked

"Isn't going to be complicated having two subs to work in beacon?" she asked

"Nah, they are just two girls I can handle it" he said

"I suppose you are right is not like we are going to get more girls" she said

Both of them laughed at the thought

By the end of the year both of them will remember not to tempt fate.


	9. GLYNDA

A bar in vale

There were two women drinking and talking in a bar, one of them was a huntress and the other a reporter, while it might sound like the beginning of a joke, it was actually a pretty common sight in this bar

"…And that is why I came late, honestly removing all that maple syrup from the walls was a nightmare" said Glynda

"Yes I can imagine it" she said chuckling

Both took a sip of their drinks

"Not that I don't enjoy our talk Glynda but I don't think this is why you asked me to come" Lisa lavender said to her friend

"Well…you see Lisa I don't want to sound bad but about the Money you lend me, well I need I bit more time to pay you" she said ashamed

The reporter signed

"How much time?" she asked

"Six" Glynda answered

"Six weeks, it is a lot of time but you are my best friend, so all right" she said

"Six months" Glynda corrected her

There was silence for an awkward moment

"No, I am sorry but even if you are my friend I can't do that" she said

"Please Lisa I really can't pay you right now" she said begging

"Mmm, there is only a way I could give you more time" she said eyeing at her

"What do I have to do" she asked nervous at the way she is looking at her

"Listen I will be blunt, have you read the book I gave you on your birthday?" she asked

"Yes, ninjas of love 14, the one about a girl that serves a Young merchant to repay her debts" she said with her cheeks red and not from the alcohol

"I won't bore you with details, but I need you to serve a friend of mine in the same way" she said

A very special friend

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO..." Glynda was almost screaming

She was shut up by the hand of Lisa

"Lets cut the crap, Glynda you owe me Money, a lot of Money, cant pay me or get it on time that is why you inveted me to get drunk and convice me to give you some time, i am just telling you what do you have to do to get it" she said

"You want me serve someone like … Misty would do" she blushed remembering the illegal things the fictional character did with bananas

"Don't dramatize Glynda neither of us are Young naive maidens, but if it makes you feel more relaxed you can wear a mask to not be recognized" she said

After a few moments she talked

"Why?" Glynda asked blushing incredulous

"Why? Well you are going to be my Christmas gift for my friend that is all I am going to say" she said

"I- I just do this one time and that is all" she asked

"One time? I told you before, you are going to be my Christmas gift, haven't you Heard of the 12 days before Christmas? You will serve him in Christmas and eleven different times afterwards when he wants your service" she said

"That is too much, maybe a Little less…" Glynda objected

"Glynda just say yes or no don't waste both of our times" Lisa said

She spoke after a few moments

"I- I will use a mask? He won't recognize me?" she asked meekly

"Yes you would use a special mask to blind you, he won't recognize you and neither will you recognize him, also you will be tied so you can't back off" she said

"I will be completely defenseless? At his mercy?" she asked

"That is the idea, don't worry I trust him, he won't hurt you…much" she said with a smirk

After some silence

"F-Fine I will see him"

"technically you wouldn't see him, I will pass for you to warp you as the gift you are, who knows, maybe you will enjoy it Glynda , Monty knows when was the last time you got laid" she said with mirth

"Shut up Lisa, it is the last time I ask you for Money" she said leaving in anger and shocked at what she agreed

A few moments later someone else sat with Lisa

"Your friend didn't look happy" an unknown girl said

"Glynda is a grown up woman, she will get over" Lisa said

"If you are sure" unknown said

"oh she won´t like at first, but I will bet my journalist carreer she will be ended up being nothing more than a bitch in heat like us at the end" Lisa said smiling

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a bitch?" she said with a dangerous tone

"No I am calling you HIS bitch, or wouldn't you do anything he asks you?" she said calmly and daring her to deny her

"Ask me? He doesn't have to ask anything from me, I am his to do as he wishes" she said proudly

"And as his girls it is our duty to protect and help him in everything we can" Lisa said

"How does your friend falling for him like us will help him? I mean I have no problem if he ends up with another girl becoming his but I would like her to be useful to him" she asked unsure

"Why do you think she will fall like us?" Lisa asked smiling

"oh I don't know, she just reminds reminds me of this lonely reporter that become his client to get information and write a note about the kinks of rich people, but when she got the info she had fallen so hard for him, that couldn't bring herself to publish it if that meant to never being with him or worse get him in trouble" the unknow said smirking

"touché, but in this case will be a lonely huntress, and to answer your question she is a staff member at Beacon Academy, the headmistress of beacon in all but title, so in case he has trouble with his transcripts or something..."

"His transcripts are the best I made sure of it" she said defending her work

"Like said or something" Lisa said

"...Fine I understand what you mean...say how long you think it will take her to fall for him?" she asked

"I give her seven encounters before she is blushing like a school girl" she said

"Arent you giving her too much credit" she said with mirth

"Glynda is a professional huntress, a strong, independent no sense woman, she is not a schoolgirl who is going to fall in love just with a night of passion" she said

"So she is stubborn" the unknow said

"she could teach one or two things to a rock and a mule" Lisa conceded

"Well if that is the case, maybe you should tell Jaune he can be a little rough" she said smirking

"Maybe you are right, after all she is a big girl, besides she is going to be her Christmas gift, he should use her at her fullest" she said smirking back

Christmas Lisa´s house

"Jaune what are we doing here? This is where we brought Velvet last time" she said

"Well you see my friend gave a gift and I wanted to share it with you" he said

Her face conveyed hers confusion at this, but Jaune simply pointed at the fallen form of a person, instead of answering her.

It was an unconscious woman, her hands tied behind her back, she couldn't see the face, but she could tell it from her impressive bust barely restrained by the ribbon wrapping her breasts as a gift.

She immediately knew what the Christmas gift was.

Pyrrha stood rooted in front of the door watching the scene before her.

She wasn't a prude; sure she was still a virgin, but not a prude, not after all the things she had done. But this, having sex with someone without their explicit and direct consent that was just WRONG, at the same time the idea of Jaune doing something like that was ridiculous. So she asked like there was nothing wrong with the scene

"What are you doing with her, Jaune?" she said calmly

For some reason, even if she should be angry at Jaune for the scene, she wasn't, she absolutely trusted him. And she told him

"What does it look?" he asked

"That you are about to Rape someone. But I know it can't be that because, you are my partner, I know you and I trust you, besides if didn't do something like that to Yang after the shit she pulled at the club you work you wouldn't do it to unknown woman."she said with a smile

Somehow that makes him blush more than the semi naked woman in front of him

"First don't use my name, right now we are Master Zeus and Mistress Hera" he said

"L-like the married couple of mistral mythology" she said shuttering

"Y-yes, anyways she was given as a gift to me, the one to gave her to me said she owed her a lot of Money and agreed to be used as I pleased 12 different times as a payment, she also said and I quote: she has never had a session before, so she might scream a lot but don't stop, be as rough as you want with this bitch, she has her aura unlocked, so she can take it." he answered

"So she agreed? Are you sure?" she asked

"I trust my friend so yes she did. And I want to share her with you my parthener and best friend" he said giving her a wrapped box

"J-Jaune I don't know what to say…" she said taking the box

Except I would prefer to be something more tan partner and best friend

"Don't say anything and open your gift"

"What it is a collar? No too big and large, A crop? ...a red dildo" she said in surprise

"It combines with your hair and eyes Hera, now come here let's begin while the night is young" he said

She blushed at that and got closer

He flipped the unconscious woman on his chest (making Pyrrha angry without realizing), before he started probing her asshole with a finger and muttered.

"Shit! That's one tight asshole! It is going to hurt to take her from there" he said to himself

"Maybe can I go first? To lose it for you?" She asked meekly offering her help

"Thank you partner, you are always looking for me." He said with a smile

"You are wel…" she was saying

When a groan came from the naked woman

"Oh ho! Looks like she is waking up" Jaune said

"I'll take her ass" Pyrrha said positioning herself

"Don't forget to make it loose. As tight it is now, it might just snap your dildo clean off the first time it contracts." Jaune said giving her an oil bottle near the woman

"Thanks for the advice." She said

She put one of her fingers in and had to agree with Jaune's assessment. She was extremely tight. She was an anal virgin for sure; she gave a quick prayer to the gods hoping she wasn't a real one too.

She kept at it, moving her finger slowly around, until her asshole felt loose enough to push two of her fingers in. The woman kept groaning so she guessed whatever she was doing wasn't that fun for her.

She guessed she should be worried about her, but somehow she was more worried about getting it loose enough for Jaune.

She sighed. At least she had her aura unlocked so it should theoretically work in keeping her ass intact when she started thrusting. She was just about ready to push three of his fingers inside, when she woke up. She tried to push herself off the floor, but with her hands tied and Pyrrha grabbing her hips to keep from moving, she was barely even able to budge.

She was still disoriented so she held in that position for a second until she felt Pyrrha trying to move her fingers in her, three of them this time but the shock of the intrusion seemed to finally snap Glynda awake.

"Wha-? Where am I?" the woman groggily asked, before she noticed the exact position she was in. "WHAT!? LISA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED!" Glynda screamed

Glynda felt some feminine fingers on her backside so she assumed it was her friend.

"Looks like we've got a fighter, Hera" Jaune chuckling

Pyrrha however, was in no mood to chuckle, she now had to fuck the woman in the ass, when she was awake and with how she now struggled against her, as she sought to hold her down, it was not going to be an easy time.

"This is not funny Zeus, now give me a hand!" she snapped at him.

"Geez! Lighten up, would you?" Jaune said, as he put one of his legs on her back, pushing the upper part of her torso to the ground and immediately robbing her of half her mobility.

Pyrrha did the same with her legs; she sat on her thighs with her knees while using three fingers in her left hand to widen her enough to accept her. Even with her body nearly immobilized, the woman didn't seem to lose any strength in her voice, as she kept shouting.

"REMOVE YOUR FINGERS FROM THERE LISA, I HAVE CHANGED OPINION, I WILL PAY YOU LATER, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS YOU FUCKING BITCH." Glynda kept screaming

Afraid of feeling the fingers of her friend on her backside

Pyrrha ignored her. She was experiencing guilt from hearing wanting to back off from whatever she agreed and speaking with her may have caused it to increase.

She took her fingers out when she felt she had stretched out her asshole enough and started to put her dildo in position. It was a new experience in many ways, sure she had he had never done something like this, but Jaune didn't look uncomfortable so he guessed it was pretty okay. She was still a bit uncomfortable with the screaming though, Jaune being there probably helped a little.

"She is ready, you can go ahead Hera, by the way this dildo stimulates the sensations of a natural dick for the user, and you will feel like you are taking her." he said

She knelt forward, guiding herself with one hand to her target, while with the other he held her hips to keep from moving much. Glynda seemed to gain a new set of lungs as Pyrrha did so.

"NO! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AGREEDED TO SLEPT WITH SOMEONE BUT NOT THIS, I HAVE NEVER HAVE ANYONE THERE." she screamed, her voice shrill.

Glynda already recognized that the unknown woman wasn't her friend so she didn't call her Lisa.

"Oh yes we can." Jaune chuckled at her as Pyrrha pushed the tip of her fake manhood into her still tight asshole. The lubricant made it easier for her, but again she was really tight.

Pyrrha couldn't deny the sensation of pleasure that assaulted her body when she entered, Jaune was right she felt like she really was taking her.

Is it wrong that I found her sadistic smile beautiful?-Jaune thought

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glynda screamed in pain as his partner pushed herself a little further in.

Well, it looked like the woman still need more time to begin to enjoy. Shame

"And it looks like Hera here, just has!" He added.

Pyrrha didn't paid attention, the woman screams got more and more high-pitched as she pushed more of her member inside her asshole. She also began to feel more stimulated.

Jaune really knew how to pick a gift.

When she was finally all inside her, Pyrrha felt her screams could have shattered crystals, and they actually shattered a lamp. It took a few more seconds for her voice to die down, but Pyrrha still didn't move.

Both women took a moment to rest and breathe

Still, with how loud she was getting at times, she could make the neighbors call the police to them thinking they were killing her.

When she told Jaune to gag her, however, he simply waved his concerns

"Don't worry partner, all the house is pretty much sound proof, the worse she could do is hurt our ears and her throat" he said reassuring her

"All right" she said

"Besides you like hearing her screams, don't deny it" he added.

"I-I don't… T-that isn't true… I just…" she said shuttering

Neither of them believed her words

She was interrupted when they heard the Glynda say something.

"What?" Jaune asked, curious despite himself. The woman had been screaming expletives at them before, and he didn't think it had changed in the last few minutes after her non-stop screaming.

"… Please… stop. I will pay Lisa somehow...but just stop" She whimpered.

Apparently the last few minutes had been more painful for her, than he had imagined if this was her reaction after it.

Pyrrha felt they should apologize.

But that was what the small part of her brain felt, the part which still felt guilty about this. The rest of her mind and her body, however, felt even more excited than she'd been a moment before. Her whimpers had fanned the flames of her sexual desire into greater heights of depravity.

"I am sorry but you were given as a gift to Zeus and he still hasn't played with you, if you want to back off you can do it after we use you." Pyrrha said apollegetely

"Please we are both women, you have no idea how much it hurts" Glynda whimpered playing the we are both women card

It worked to a degree

"We are not going to stop, but I tell you what, my partner cock hurts by how hard it is, make it feel better with your slutty mouth and I will go slowly… " she said

Pyrrha, somehow, held on by gripping Glynda ´s butt for support as she extracted her member from inside her with agonizing slowness, before slamming it back in.

"…hurt him and you will not be able to walk until New Year" she finished

Glynda screamed and grunted with the mix of pain and pleasure that assaulted her senses.

Jaune put his erection near her nose

"I-I can't..." She pleaded breathlessly, "No more..." Glynda begged

Pyrrha used her nails in Glynda ´s butt and pushed herself in one go.

"AAHHH!" Glynda screamed

"listen I care more about my partner than I care about some unknown whore with money problems, and right now my partner´s cock is so hard that it hurts, so the next sounds that came from your mouth will be the words: I will do it gladly mistress or just a high pitch screams" Pyrrha said

The mask mostly covered upside her nose, so from her lips they saw her expression cycling from anger, to hatred, to fear, to worry, and ending at resignation.

"I-I will do it mistress" Glynda said whimpering

Jaune put his manhood inside her mouth after that, and she started sucking him without any complaints.

"Thank you Hera, you are always looking out for me" he said smiling

"You are welcome Zeus" she said

They slowly pull and push inside her holes, at some point they notice Glynda starts to enjoy it, her moans changed, now more of pleasure then pain, and her walls clenched and relaxed rapidly.

"Oh? Is that an orgasm I feel coming on?" Pyrrha asked

Glynda tryed to deny it, but she had her mouth occupied

"Oh don't be shy, we are pretty close too. Lets cum together" Jaune said

The three came at the same time

Glynda shame was mixed with bliss

"Well that was really fun, we are going to let you rest here, Lisa will come for you tomorrow, and I will see you later" Jaune said

"But Zeus you still haven't used her other holes" Pyrrha said

"Yes, but look at her she looks that she is about to pass up…" he said

Pyrrha did realizing he was right; the woman was probably going to fall unconscious in few more minutes

"…this is her first anal and you were a bit rough so it is kind of understandable." He said

"I am sorry" she apologized

"Nah, don't worry we will use her another time" he said

"There won't be a second time" Glynda whispered

"I don't know I think your body thinks different, after all, you've clearly loved it." Pyrrha said mocking her with her finger in her pussy

"Th-that's not true!" Glynda said

Pyrrha just continued playing with her

"S-stop I have already came if you do that I will…" Glynda was saying

She couldn't finish passing from another orgasm

"Well that was disappointing." Pyrrha said

"Like said it was her first anal, besides Lisa said she probably hadn't gotten laid for a time, I will take her to the guest bedroom, you can take something from the kitchen, Lisa let a lot of food" he said lifting Glynda

"She must really be a good friend not only to give you such a gift, but lend you her house" she said

I need to know her intentions towards Jaune

"Yes she is" oblivious to her tone

After he left she began to get ready

"Now to get ready" she said to herself

After a few moments Jaune came to the kitchen but not seeing his partner he called her

"Pyrrha where are you?" he asked

"In the living room" she called

When he arrived he was left speechless

His partner was in northing but red lingery and a ribbon on her hair

"P-Pyrrha why are you in lingery" he asked

Damnt Jaune you have seen a lot of naked girls there is no reason to get this hard just for your partner

"Well Jaune I still have to give you my gift" she said blushing

"B-but you are a virgin, W-well technically you have had sex before but not like that, why are you giving it to me, wouldn't you prefer a nice guy rather than a gigolo… " he was saying when he was interrupted

Pyrrha silenced him with a kiss

Both of them blushed brightly more than the Christmas tree next to them

"I-I want you to have it Jaune, I trust you" Pyrrha said

"I-I will be a gentleman" he said

"Good, I don't want to imagine what Jaune Jr would do to me if you weren't" she said relived

"It is not that big" he said pouting and trying to be humble

"There is a reason why Yang calls you ladykiller" she said with mirth

"Maybe it is a bit average" he said

"And Nora just likes pancakes a bit, but let's just go, you already took my first kiss, now take the rest" she said sultry

They began to remove their clothes

Please don't faint please/ don't faint both were thinking at the same time.

Pyrrha got on her back in the floor.

He began caressing her body for some moments, before leaning a bit more over her and started playing with her breasts.

He grabbed and squeezed at them, gently as if giving her a massage even as he continued getting in position.

"It will hurt a little" he said gently

"Do it Jaune, I trust you" she said

He entered gently

"AAHHH" she whimpered letting some tears

"Shh, it is all right it is almost there, tell when you are ready to continue." he said trying to calm her and cleaning her tears

After a few moments she smiled and noded to him

He began to rhythmicly pounding her pussy. When he felt he was close to climax, he let go of her know

"I am about to come Pyrrha" he said

"Come inside Jaune" she said

Both puttying their hands on their backs to press themselves closer

He emptied his load inside her.

"Ahhhh" she screamed

"Ahhhh" he screamed

After they recovered their breath Pyrrha spoke

"That was magical" she said

"You were magical Pyrrha" he said blushing

"Charming, let's continue I know for a fact you still have more energy to burn up, thanks to the useless whore upstairs"she said

"Yes, lets continue" he said

He said playing with her breasts

The people on the house were happy whith the events

Jaune couldn't use Glynda that day but he didn't care when he had goodness for himself.

Pyrrha was just happy that Glynda didn't last much so she could enjoy her time with her crush

Glynda to her shame ended up enjoying in the end but was happy they let her rest.

"Damnt I-I can't have enjoyed such depraved actions right? Maybe Lisa drugged me with something after all I didn't last anything, I-I will make sure to not let me give anything next time."Glynda said to herself

She did not realize she was contemplating a next time or how her legs were getting wet.


	10. successful seduction?

Happy Café

"….I am telling you I can't go to another session like last time there must be another way to pay you" Glynda red faced trying and falling to sound angry

Lisa noticed that the red face wasn't from anger but arousal

Mmm, Glynda must have really enjoyed her time with my master, I thought it will be needed more time before she was hooked with him, maybe I could speed the process a little

"Glynda you owe me money, you accepted this deal because you couldn't pay…"Lisa said

"Yes but" Glynda tried to say

"…BUT I will reduce 2 sessions if you do something a bit…taboo" Lisa said

"taboo…what kind of and just 2?" she asked

"Glynda you owe me a LOT of money and you are already pushing it, so yes or not?" she said

Glynda was contemplating it

"fine what do I need to do" she said signing

"well you see it is known that miss Nikos entered the academy, I want you to do is seduce her and her partner" Lisa said

"WHAT? WHY?" she asked

Some people looked at them and returned to their business

"well she is the only beacon student by name that I know attends there…" she said

Granted I already know several possible bitches for my master but I want to see her in action to know if she is worthy of being his equal

"but why do you want me to sleep with my students?" Glynda said whispering not wanting to drag attention to her again

"because I know you won't accept, in fact I am so sure that I will remove 3 sessions if you sleep with them" Lisa said provoking her

"Fine I will do it, what is more I will do it with both at the same time, they can't be worse than era and Zeus." Glynda said feeling warm between her legs

Hook, line and sinker

"I don't know you never know with celebrities" Lisa said smiling in the inside

Now to call Neo to put cameras in Glynda`s office

Beacon academy

Professor goodwitch was droning on, for some reason she thought that all this tactical information and book work was necessary, Pyrrha knew it was, and her boredom didn't distract her from being a good student, but she learned most of this in Port or Oobleck's class. She tried to take notes but she could practically teach this lesson and her mind started to wander. She looked to her right and saw the blond haired dork that was her partner who was taking notes at an alarming rate.

After what felt like an age Goodwitch started wrapping up her lesson.

"Good work today pupils, I know this is not the most exciting topic but make sure you're staying on top of your physical fitness. We will be going back to practical lessons in a few weeks." as all the kids were packing she added "Miss Nikos mister Arc please meet me in my office tonight, you weren't paying attention and mister Arc as a team leader you have to come." She said seeing Jaune about to speak

Pyrrha winced at hearing her name. She knew that she should have payed attention, now she would pay for it and not just her, Jaune too.

"I am sorry Jaune" Pyrrha apologized

"don't worry partner" he said

Later that night they walked down to the office

"Well hello miss Nikos mr Arc, why don't you have a seat." Goodwitch said drinking some tea unknown to her it was drugged with an aura nulificator and a powerful aphrodisiac

They did so and stayed in silence some minutes until finally Glynda spoke

"miss Nikos, you've always been one of the best students in my class, now you're doing next to nothing, I have seen many times when some youngsters start dating" she said looking at both of them

"h-how do you know ¡?" both asked blushing and shuttering at the same time

"you will be surprised what you can listen in the corridors, anyways you are great student, so that is not so much of a problem, mr arc on the other hand…well honestly I called you her to tell you that it will be the best for him if you ended your relationship." she said

She didn't really care, she just wanted to scare them a little to make easier the next part.

They were caught completely off guard by this, they had expected a lecture about how important it was to pay attention or how Jaune was lacking in combat. Now they were told to finish their relationship.

Jaune was confused, after all why was professor goodwitch telling them that.

Pyrrha on the other hand Pyrrha was furious

How dare she to try to break us up- she thought

She really wanted to hurt her, and unknown to her she will hurt her in a few moments.

"you can't be serious" he said

"I am mr arc, we have had several problems with couples, so there is special rules for that situation, basically if a teacher determinates that students are in an unhealthy relationship, that by being a couple the team leader is giving favoritism, being coerced by the leader, or it is affecting their studies a teacher can tell them to break up." she said getting up from her chair

"but none of that is happening; maybe the last one but just a bit and it won't happen again" Pyrrha said protesting

"I am sorry but I have already looked the other way concerning mr arc´s transcripts, but I won't do it in this." she said

Both felt like being splashed by a bucket of cold water at hearing that

"H-how do you know? And why I haven't been expulsed?" he asked

"half the time transcripts aren't worth the paper they are printed, some Faunus have low scores for racism, some others are given high scores for bribery, others aren't very detailed, etc., in all reality I only know about yours because miss Nikos is… well exceptional and as such I investigated the files of your team, it also ended up that mr lien and miss Valkyries had some charges of thievery and one that killing in self-defense." she said

So being the invincible girl put my team in harm's way, Pyrrha thought to herself bitter

"please professor there must be something that could be done" she said more calmly

Perfect- Goodwitch thought

"well, there is something…I have been frustrated…no…you see I made a…bet…with a friend to well S-sleep with the invincible girl and…" she said shuttering while trying to explain

"Take off your clothes" Jaune said sharply to her.

Pyrrha recognized his commanding voice and smirked

It is wrong that I am getting turned on by what Jaune…no what we are going to do to a professor? Pyrrha thought

"What" she said shocked, she thought she was prepared to how this was going to go, but this surprised her.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I think what you are trying to do is either blackmail us or seduce us to sleep with you, in either case you are doing a poor job, first by saying that faked transcripts aren't a big deal and in seducing us you are shuttering just by saying sleep, or trying to justify yourself, we will help you with this, but you will let me and Pyrrha, no my team alone and we will direct this because you obviously aren't very good at it" he said being condescending towards her and looking at Pyrrha

Pyrrha seeing his look walked around behind her and snaked her arms around Glynda to play with her breasts.

Glynda bit her lip, not quite knowing how to react. Her mind was holding out but she felt she should just let go.

What's the worst that can happen she thought-Glynda

"You're always in control in this class aren't you" Pyrrha said, running her hands up and down the professor's body

"Never handing in a paperwork late, practically cleaning all the messes that students do, babysitting not only the students but also the professors" Jaune continued It

"Y-yes" Glynda weakly nodded

They were putting Glynda into a dream like state.

"That over as long as you're with us, we will treat you like our property and you will learn to let go" Pyrrha placed a gentle kiss on the Glynda's neck

"but don´t worry, we treat our property nicely" he said.

Then his voice took a slight turn

"Now do as your master says." Jaune said

This commanding voice and these soft hands in my breasts, Era? Zeus? - Glynda thought

Glynda took a step forward and started stripping off her clothes, piece by piece the things covering her dropped to the floor. All the while Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting, Pyrrha with her legs crossed on the desk and Jaune in the chair, both with a smirk on their faces watching the most feared professor of beacon undress timidly. Soon she was standing in simple tight work out underwear and a black bra.

"That's enough for now" Jaune said, rising from his seat.

"you can stay still now, we'll help you out of the rest" Pyrrha said

Without warning Pyrrha got close to the professor and pulled Glynda into a tight kiss pushing her tongue into the professor's mouth

While this was happening Glynda hardly noticed her bra being unhooked behind her. Pyrrha then pulled back just enough to allow the bra to fall and Glynda's large breasts to hang slightly.

"I don't want to get too carried away, the fun has only begun" Jaune said

Then in one fluid motion he pulled Glynda's legs towards him, lifted her and penetrated her

"ahhh" Glynda could only moan at his abruptness

"wow, she really is a slut" Pyrrha said mocking the professor

Jaune was now holding Glynda like a child, and Glynda had wrapped her legs around Jaune's waste in the shock of the maneuver and now was steadying herself holding onto his shoulders.

Glynda was fit but by no means a skinny woman. It was so rare that she could be lifted and Jaune´s feat of strength surprise her.

Jaune walked her over the desktop, placing her down and stared at her. Hanging over and casting her in shadow he said.

"now you're ready, I'm going to treat you like a worthless sex toy, and you are going to love it." A devastatingly coy smile on his face that stared down at the professor

"wow, I didn't expect this; you really are a horny bitch Glynda." Pyrrha said surprised at what she in the drawer from Glynda´s desktop

"What-" Glynda said at hearing her mistress words

"eyes on me bitch" he said

A rush of anticipation forced its way through Glynda. This last thirty minutes has been an absolute rollercoaster of emotions, but now she was completely on board and ready for the dominant touch of her students to encompass her. She shivered as Jaune started gently rubbing her now soaking wet groin.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh" Glynda broke her short vow of silence as her student pulled her panties down her legs and pushed a finger into her soaking pussy, while simultaneously crashing down and furiously kissing her neck.

Glynda was so caught up in the moment she started playing with her nipples in the same way she had only ever done by herself. Now that she was doing it while covered in her loving student body it was easily twice as exciting.

"Oh" Pyrrha said "if you wanted it that way you could have told me, to help you" Pyrrha then kneeled to put her face was in line with Glynda's breasts.

"You know you have some of the best tits in beacon if you ask me" that was all Pyrrha said before plunging herself onto the professor's chest.

She wrapped her mouth around her professor nipple and started sucking and licking it till she was rewarded with a loud moan from her.

"YyyyyyyyeeeeessSSSSSaaaaaa" Pyrrha half stuttered half yelled out

"Are you still touching yourself" Jaune said noticing Glynda hadn't stopped rubbing the nipple Pyrrha had been ignoring.

"We'll need to stop you from being tempted. I'll be right back, don't touch yourself" Jaune removed his body from that of his professor, leaving Glynda sweaty and cold.

For a little bit Glynda did as she was told, just enjoying Pyrrha´s treatment and waited for her master to return. Sadly Pyrrha stopped and moved without an explanation.

After she felt like she had been waiting for a little too long she sat up and saw her students, no her masters.

There was a slight gasp that escaped Glynda's lips. Pyrrha was standing there completely naked with a hand on her hip. Her hourglass figure and smooth skin was breathtaking.

Jaune was completely naked his arms crossed and his member fully erect, like saying I am going to break you bitch.

"You moved" Jaune said seductively.

"Then you'll have to punish me" Glynda said with the sweetest lilt she could put on her voice

"Just what I like to hear" Pyrrha was happy with the way the professor had settled into the situation, she was going to punish this bitch for treating her team.

"Now come here" She said sitting down on a chair

Glynda walked over and laid herself across her mistress's lap.

"Perfect" Pyrrha whispered. "Now for your punishment" with that she slapped Glynda hard on her butt

"Ah" Glynda said, but her pain soon turned to pleasure as Pyrrha gently used her other hand to play with her nipple. "More" she whispered

"What was that" Pyrrha asked coyly, "do you like it when I spank you?" slapping her again.

"Yes" Glynda said

"Yes what?" Pyrrha asked

"Ye-ess mistress" Glynda corrected herself

"Exactly" Pyrrha said, she added a few more slaps then, "it wasn't that much movement and you've been good for the rest of the night. I'd hate to ruin that perfect ass of yours before I'm done with you. Now get on the desk"

Glynda stood up and got onto the desk

Then she was slowly positioned by them in exactly the way they wanted her. And Glynda them move her body like the joints of an action figure. It was not long before her face was resting in the in the desk and her hips were in the air.

"And just so you don't try to rub that beautiful pussy of yours" Jaune gently pulled Glynda's hands under the desk and suddenly he was tying her hands to the legs. "There, now you'll stay in one place for us" he said

"such a dirty girl, having so many toys to play in her drawer, I bet you play a lot with yourself." Pyrrha said while gently rubbing Glynda's ass

Glynda didn't know what she was talking she didn't have any of that, but right know she didn't care, nothing mattered but please her masters.

"oh, it didn't hurt to badly did it?" she leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's rear. Then, walking a few feet back to get a better vantage point for what she was about to do, placed her hand between the professor's legs.

She rubbed her hands up and down her professor´s thighs and lightly touched her clit. "Oh! Jaune the slut is already dripping."

"Mhb hmm" Glynda muttered

Then Pyrrha kneeled and pulled her face towards Glynda´s pussy. She started licking her cunt and taking in all the love juices that were flowing. The young teacher was in heaven, but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy her students had entered

Jaune shoved his dick into her face to muffle the screams.

"Don't do that Jaune" Pyrrha said when she had a moment away from Glynda's dripping pussy, "let her express herself, I want to hear those screams of pleasure."

"I don´t have a problem with that pyr, but the slut is responsible for my dick being so hard that it hurts, she needs to take responsibility besides if she screams she could attract people." he said

"Jaune you remember how Nora can play with her tambour and no one listens thanks to the students dormitories having soundproof walls right? Well if it office doesn't then it is the sluts fault that she is Heard, and for the second, I am your girlfriend, I am not? Let me take care of that" She said while fingering Glynda

"Okay" he said before removing his dick

As soon as he did Glynda´s moans could be hear

"mmm, aaahh, master give me your dick please" Glynda said begging, trying and falling to get close to the missing member

Once Jaune got close to Pyrrha she began giving him a hand job with her right hand

"SING YOU STUPID BITCH" Pyrrha said while marking Glynda´s ass with the nails of her left hand

"AAAAAHHHH" Glynda screamed in pain and pleasure

Glynda pulled against the ropes that held her in place. When it subsided slightly she added a weak "mistress" to the in unfinished phase.

Pyrrha started her tongue and hands moving faster and faster. Prompting Glynda and Jaune to exclaim

"YES, YES, MISTRESS ERA MORE" Glynda screamed

"YES, AHHH YOU ARE REALLY GOOD WITH YOUR HANDS PYRRHA" Jaune screamed

With that explosion of sound Pyrrha was showered with the juices of the professor and the seed of her boyfriend.

Pyrrha and Jaune moved in front of her and looked at her impassible.

Glynda just got a good look at them for the first time at her students standing there, fully naked.

Mistress made for an intimidating figure being almost a head taller than Glynda (that wasn't true it just looked like that to her) and with a much better physique; she was all hard muscle and soft curves. Glynda had thought she was pretty fit with her regular exercises and sparring but her mistress made her look like an amateur by comparison. Her toned, firm body not only served to make her look physically powerful but she was unbelievably sexy to boot.

Master was the same intimidating, taller than Glynda (also false) and with a muscular physique worth of an alpha male, his sword hanging out between his legs designed to fuck senseless any woman, .his entire body exuding confidence only served to make her feel small and insignificant .

"you called me Era" Pyrrha stated

Glynda didn´t answer

"you are the bitch I sodomized last week" Jaune said

"I-I-I..." Glynda tried to deny it but nothing came out

"answer him bitch" Pyrrha slapped her

"YES" she said finally not wanting to make her mistress angry

"so let me guess, you enjoyed our session so much that you wanted another round, and asked Lisa how to contact us, that will explain why she did a deposit but didn´t arrange a date" he said

"why would your friend reveal our identities? I thought this was a you know, a discreet business" Pyrrha asked not really upset, just curious

"even if my job is a private business, I still need people to know me to…well hire me, so I give some of my clients permission to give my contact info and identity to people they trust, who want to try this lifestyle" he said petting Glynda´s hair

That wasn't accurate, but right now Glynda just wanted to feel his soft hands on her hair

"You've done well tonight, but now you're too tired to do anything else aren't you." Pyrrha said lovingly also starting to pet her

"yes mistress" Glynda managed to whisper

That was… amazing as the last time- Glynda thought

"miss goodwitch next time just call me and we will arrange something, people like you are always in control, of are physical opponents, of our work load, sex is where sluts like you let go of all that tension, no need to be ashamed of it" he said in an hypnotic and calming voice

"I guess you're right, I'm way too tired at the end of the day to get back to my dorm" Glynda said not bothering to being offended by being called slut

"Of course we are Glynda, next time just call us, you'll spend the night with us and you can call anytime you want for a sessions, if you are so horny and can't wait for the night you can assign us some '´detentions to punish us'´ " Pyrrha said putting air quotes up on the las two words

Pyrrha said leaning over her teacher, her breasts falling inches from the professor's face

She was slightly snapped out of her stupor to say

"Miss Nikos, mr Arc I appreciate what you did with me today, but while it was amazing I still am your professor and you are my students" Glynda said trying to sound confident

"And you still are, just not in the bedroom or the office in this case, we are just offering you a way to calm down. And expand your boundaries." he said

"M-mr arc, I am not some loose woman who…mpmpphh" Glynda was interrupted what she was saying

Without being noticed Pyrrha cleaned her face with Glynda´s panties, used them to gag her and put some duct tape to prevent her from spite them.

"we were going to free you, but I think you should stay that way a bit more as a punishment" Pyrrha said blindfolding Glynda with her own bra (Glynda´s) and some duct tape

Glynda moved and struggled to get free to no vail.

"you are natural at handling bitches pyr." Jaune said it a sleepy daze, by this time they had been with Goodwitch for about an hour.

And while it had been a fantastic 'detention' it had drained a lot of their energy.

While Glynda was blindfolded, she felt her master playing with her pussy and ass, and suddenly to her immense surprise a pair of vibrating dildos invading her private places.

W-where did those things came from? - Glynda thought

She immediately tried to push them out, only for them being pushed deeper by her master and receiving a slap in her arse.

"mmph, if you act as a child, you will be treated as one, Pyrrha give Glynda´s clothes" he said

Suddenly she felt the fabric of her blouse and skirt around her legs and realized what was happening.

They gave put her a diaper made with her own clothes

Glynda had never feel so ashamed, humiliated, angry, mortified, and so…so…aroused

"That will help you to keep the toys inside you big baby" Jaune said

At that comment she couldn't help, she came so hard that losing all her strength, the last thing Glynda remembers before sleep claims her is the feeling safety and warm.

I could do this again; maybe another detention is in order- Glynda thought and drifted off to sleep in her own desk

"amhh, Jaune are you sure we should leave her that way?" Pyrrha asked in a tired voice

"don´t worry pyr, in the morning when Glynda is rested she would be able to break the cheap hand cuffs" Jaune said in a tired tone

"I must admit I never expected miss goodwitch to have this kind of tastes" Pyrrha said signaling the items of the drawer

Dildos, handcuffs, collars and a magazine with the title "bad professors" with the woman in the front wearing next to nothing

"you never know pyrr; I mean I also never expected someone like you to date a guy like me…" Jaune said only to be interrupted

"don´t say that, you are kind, loyal, good person and there is nothing wrong with your job, you bring happiness to needy women like Glynda here, there is nothing to be ashamed. I am a very lucky girl for having such a great boyfriend like you." Pyrrha said passionately only

to stop and blush madly at what she said

"W-we should go to our dorms, it is already late" he said blushing

"Y-yes, let's go" she said blushing

Lisa´s house at the same time

Lisa lavender was looking at the monitor seeing her best friend naked and tied to her desk from different angles.

A girl at her side enjoying an ice cream and other women in the monitors also seeing the same from distance.

"well, first of all thank neo for installation of cameras, although I would like to know why did you put those toys in the drawer? She might realize that someone entered her office" Lisa asked

"I thought that they might need it, besides it is a school of children, she will probably think that a student did it as a prank, I did the same when I was in school" she said happily

"she is right, students tend to do thigs like that" one woman in the monitor said

"moving on neo it appears that you won the bet, I will pay you tomorrow" the other women in the conference said

"it still hasn't ended, she can resist more" other monitor said

"please look at the video "other monitor said

Everyone did and saw Glynda blindfolded face and her wet made up diaper

"do you actually believe that she isn't going to worship him or rather them next time she is fucked?" other monitor said

"sigh, you are right, is just Glynda goodwitch is a professional and strict no sense woman, I didn't expected to break that fast "other monitor said

"that will teach you not bet against master" neo said

"now the first reason we have this meeting, does anyone objet miss Nikos as being our master´s partner and becoming our mistress?" Lisa asked

"no objections" everyone said

"neo, you were the one objecting more before, what the change?" other monitor asked

She took a few licks to her ice cream before responding

"three things, one she was ready attack a professional huntress, someone who is far above her just because she was treating Jaune, second she literally didn't have any respect for her as a teacher or woman while playing with her, she humiliated, punished, degraded her and rewarded her as a good dome should, just as master said she is natural, and finally, she loves him, for being him, not just because he is a sexgod" She said

Everyone was nodding at that

"last business do we know anything about what happened to amber? Me and the other farm girls are getting worried; yes we know she has super powers even for a huntress, but still… " the woman dressed as a house wife in the monitor asked with worry in her voice

"I have been spying general ironwood, he doesn't know why she is in a coma and not death, but I suspect that it is thanks to our connection (weakened at it is) with her, I have also discovered that she has been transferred to beacon for protection, although I don't know where she is or who were her attackers," one woman in the monitor said

"I know the bitch who stole amber´s powers" neo said

"WHO?!" many asked in an angry voices

"her name is cinder fall, the bitch has been blackmailing me and my employer to work for her" she said

"mmm, we will go to vale, Maiden or not thanks to amber we know what to expect, and between all of us we could take her" someone said

"no, right now I only know that she has a fire semblance and half of amber´s powers, there still so much I don´t know, give me some time to get some intel," neo said not wanting to put them at risk

"fine, we will trust you, but neo, if you need help or feel in danger, please call us, after amber we don´t want anything bad happening to you" someone said worry in her voice for the small girl

All of them nodding at that

"don´t worry I will be careful" neo said reassuring them, touched by their concern

"about amber, she being at beacon simplifies things by a lot" one voice said turning the meeting back to business

"how so?" Lisa asked

"According to what I got from ironwood, amber is in a coma, as we all know master´s semblance not only increases our power but also let us enter the hive when we get his seed in our bodies, all we need to do is fill amber with his seed to let her reenter the hive, fixing her in the process" the voice said

"and with goodwitch belonging to master…"someone was starting to say

"…getting access to amber should be a child´s play" someone finished

"while that could fix her, didn´t she get out of the hive, because she wanted to, and I quote, help others and not just sociopathic whores" Neo said a bit hurt by what amber said to her last time

"amber will understand that we reconnected her to help her neo" Lisa said taking neo´s hand to comfort her

Neo just accepted it

"and Neo, you are not sociopathic whore, YOU ARE MASTER´S SOCIOPATHIC WHORE, SAME AS US, UNDERSTOOD?" someone in the monitors said

"y-yes" she said with a few tears of happiness at their support on her cheeks

"well I suppose that will be all, goodnight everyone" Lisa said to all

One by one everyone logged out

"come one neo, I got you something to cheer you up" Lisa said

Neo followed her to one of the sound proof rooms, and found herself unable to say anything at the sight

"I know you are still worried, hurt and confused by what happened to amber, not to mention stressed by the fire bitch, so I got you something to relax, well me and the twins, this guy is killer, with a great debt with the mafia, and was trying to leave vale, no one will investigate by much his death, so have fun" Lisa said giving her a knife

"thank you" neo said

Not for the first time glad to have ever meet Jaune

Lisa just left closing the door, walking to her bedroom and ignoring the crying gaged man,

"To think long time ago I wouldn't have done something like that" Lisa said to herself lying in her bed, directing one hand between her leg and the other to get her scroll

The video online of Glynda Good witch playing in the scroll

"you are going to be so useful to my… no our master Glynda, and mistress I suppose, I can't wait" Lisa said playing with her pussy


	11. Glynda´s decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giving this chapter to finish the involment of Glynda with Jaune and Pyrrha, I am not going to bother with dates or details.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews

 

Restaurant The swan 8 pm

A man and a woman were enjoying dinner in the most elegant and expensive restaurant of Vale (the water alone was more expensive than a pair of shoes).

They were Glynda Goodwitch professor of Beacon and James Ironwood General of Atlas.

“…yeah I still remember when we crow made us believe we married but didn’t remember from the hangover.” Chuckling her cheeks red by the wine

“Well you made him regret it” he said

“He deserved it” she said

“That he did” he said

Both chuckled at that

“Say Glynda, out of curiosity has Ozpin made any plans for the security of the vital festival?” he asked

“James I know security is your job but it is too early for that” she said

“Of course, say what you think of the new movie star wars: the last Jedi” he asked changing the topic

“I think even if Disney is the devil trying to control of the entertainment, at least it makes decent movies.” she said jokingly

“Me too, me too, say…” he said

They continued talking, James asking her opinions about some topics, some of those she didn’t like, the situation of beacon, the white fang or giving his opinions about the need of more military personal in Vale to protect people.

They really annoyed Glynda but she knew James so let it go.

That was until he asked one question

“Say has you found a candidate to transfer the maiden powers?” he said

Suddenly this wasn’t a romantic or even a friendly dinner, suddenly Glynda wasn’t tipsy anymore.

“So you just invited me to gain information on the candidates for the maiden´s powers” She hissed

“Of course not Glynda i…” he said

 “DON’T FUCK WITH ME! A BLIND MAN COULD SEE IT WAS AN ATTEMPT TO GAIN INFORMATION OF OZPIN´S PLANS” she screamed

“I-I really wanted to have a friendly dinner Glynda but this is more important” he said trying to calm her

Bad thing to say

“I am leaving” she said emotionlessly

“Glynda please… ” he said taking her arm

She kicked him so hard on the nuts that everyone heard him

She didn’t even bother to see if he was fine, no one bothered to stop her because these scenes were pretty common.

Once she was outside and alone screamed and cried

“I can’t believe that he could probably wanted to have any kind of relationship with me, he is married with his job…Sniff…sniff” she said to herself taking her scroll form her purse

At opening it to call a taxi she saw a message from Lisa

she had already forgiven her for making her slept with her students, not in small part because she REALLY enjoys being with both of them, she will miss it when the time is up, still this couldn’t last she was a professor of beacon and they were just students.

A part of her mind screamed at her that she was making a mistake by not going after them, the same part that screamed the same when she accepted James invitation.  

“James is a cretin, if he messed up and if you want to drown your sorrows on alcohol, come to my house, if not ignore my message” it said

“What the hell I could use a drink” she said to herself

Half hour later she called in front of her house. To her surprise it wasn’t Lisa who answered

“Miss goodwitch? What are you doing here? We haven’t called you yet” Pyrrha asked

“I…Lisa told to come” Glynda said

”we are playing with her, but enter, we will ask her” Pyrrha said

“I-I don’t think it is a good idea” she answered

Pyrrha didn’t take no for an answer

“Enter Glynda” she said in a commanding tone

Normally Glynda will have words with any student calling her by her name and with that tone, but she had gotten to tolerate it (more than love it) from Jaune and Pyrrha.

She entered, once Pyrrha closed the door and started walking; Glynda just followed Pyrrha like a dog would follow its owner without realizing. 

“Jaune look who is here” Pyrrha said signaling Glynda

He siting in the sofa watching tv with his legs resting in a naked Lisa in four legs.

“mmm, I didn’t call you Glynda” he said

“she said Lisa called her, so start talking pet” Pyrrha said

“I didn’t called her, she was on a date with… a complete asshole I won’t say who, I knew it wasn’t going to end well so I send her a message to came here in case she wanted to relax after a ruined date” she said without moving

“it is that true” Jaune asked with worry

“he didn’t invited me for a romantic dinner, just to get information I have access thanks to my position in Beacon, still it wasn’t his fault it was mine, I mean would I think anyone would want my company after all I am just old hag with a stick on my arse according to the students of beacon” she said bitterly

“don’t say that, it doesn’t matter what a bunch of morons say” Pyrrha said

Jaune got up, took a collar next to the tv and got close to Glynda

She could only stare nervously

“Glynda we will make you feel better” he said firmly

“Yes, you will forget the asshole that played with your feelings” Pyrrha said

While Glynda was reluctant to obey her students the first encounters she had with them, after the fourth encounter, she obeyed them when they called her without a second thought.

She took the collar Jaune offered, put it around her neck and began to strip

“Good girl” Pyrrha said like she was talking to a dog

“come here Glynda I will give you a treat to make you forget the bad taste your date left you” he said signaling his very large, very erect dick.

Glynda crawled towards him and began stroking it as soon as she reached it.

"Ah." he moaned as her hands and mouth worked up and down his dick.

“she has gotten really good at it” Pyrrha commented

“What can i say she is a natural slut that is why she dresses like one in public” he said

Glynda blushed at his comment

Pyrrha noticing the jealous look of Lisa said

“Come here Lisa it is unfair only Glynda has a treat” Pyrrha said signaling her wet pussy

Pyrrha who had already been so aroused previously felt her nether regions started to heat up and leak out her sexual fluids as soon as Lisa’s tongue touched her pussy.

Or maybe it was Lisa`s experience thought Pyrrha

"Feels so good" Pyrrha heard her partner moan as Glynda pulled her mouth back and forth across his cock.

And to spice it up a little bit more Glynda grabbed her breasts and began to tit fuck him.

Not waiting to stay behind Lisa began pleasuring her mistress who began to moan in earnest.

Both sluts continued pleasuring their masters until they could feel them about to cum, Knowing that, they began to pull back but were stopped by hands grabbing their heads.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune pushed their hips.

Lisa tougue was as really inside her mistress crotch, and Glynda´s master had his cock buried in her throat.

And so began the face fucking of them until they felt something splash into her stomachs and onto her chests.

Glynda could feel the torrents of Jaune's hit her inside and outside. And after a good minute, she felt his cock stop cumming, and being pulled out of her mouth.

Lisa collapsed to the floor with her eyes closed, she felt a hand petting her head and looked up at Pyrrha who was smilint at her.

“good job Lisa” Pyrrha said while using her semblance to attract a panty double dildo and putting it.

And Lisa knew what to do. She laid down and spread her legs showing her mistress her bald pussy that was flooded with juices. "Take me," Lisa begged Pyrrha and ultimately submitted to the dominant in front her.

Pyrrha´s dominant mindset seemed to act fast and was quickly upon her. And in one swoop showed both dicks into her ass and pussy taking both of her holes

Jaune too put Glynda harshly against the floor started fucking her.

And now the true fucking began.

Glynda didn't know how many times she had come since Jaune had started fucking both of her lower holes.

But she did know how many times Jaune had, and that number was four and was in the middle of fifth. As that was as many times, she had felt Jaune's Knott expand inside of her and pumping her full of cum.

Now though she could feel Jaune's current load stopped shooting.

But instead of continuing to fuck her, he pulled out of her and Glynda lamented the loss of the dick. She got in kneeling position just to see and feel hoe the cum had expanded her belly to such a degree that she looked she was at full term.

But it looked like something else had caught Jaune's attention.

Glynda tried to see what Jaune was watching and she succeeded. To her surprise, she saw Lisa being face drooling at the sight of semen dripping from her.

“mmm, you want some milk, well lets go.” Pyrrha said noticing Lisa`s reaction

What happened next Glynda considered funny as Pyrrha's throwed Lisa near her her and immediately began to drink the semen from her pussy like a drunkard who hadn’t drink for week.

Glynda couldn’t hold anymore and all the semen in her womb ended in showering Lisa`s face.

Pyrrha just fingered at the depraved sight

Jaune guided Glynda`s face towards the floor.

“now Glynda I know you are exhausted but help Lisa to clean the floor after all we don’t want to waste any drop” Jaune said

She absolutely agreed and began liking all the semen in the floor and in Lisa`s face.

And when they were done her owners told them.

“Good job Glynda” Pyrrha said while petting Glynda

“well done Lisa” Jaune said to Lisa

Both were really happy and too tired to resist when they liftem gently and took them to the bedroom.

When they arrived they deposited them in gently in the bed and they laid next to them

Pyrrha and Jaune said sweet words to them until they fell sleep.

A few minutes later Jaune and Pyrrha too gave up into exhaustion.

The four of them wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. 

NEXRT MORNING

Glynda awaken when she felt a pair of feminine lips kissing her.

“hi sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?” Lisa said

“Lisa where are –agmm- Master and Mistress?” Glynda asked

“oh? They are having breakfast down the stairs, I will join the shortly, I just stayed to wake you up, are you hungry?” Lisa

“yes, a little.” she answered

“then we will be waiting for you, but before that you need to choose what to wear” Lisa said while signaling something

In front of Glynda, at her right there was some civilian clothes and to her left was a single necklace that looked like a collar.

At seeing the collar she touched her neck and discovered she didn’t have it. That made her anxious.

“Lisa what is the meaning of this” Glynda asked unsure of the items in front of her.

“oh it is simple you see Glynda, the reason I made a deal for your debt in exchange of serving my master is quite simple, he is going to attend to beacon by a few years and I thought that having the headmistress of beacon as his personal slave will make his stay more pleasant, that is why I am giving you that necklace” Lisa said

“that is why you did make me sleep with them? Because you thought I will just became fell in love and become their willing slave and just do anything to please them? Are you crazy?” she asked

“mmm, then why did you call Jaune master and Pyrrha mistress?” she said teasing

“I-I was, I-I just thought I was still wearing my collar it is not like I consider them my superiors and addressed them respectfully” she answered nervous

It was an obvious lie which neither of them believes it

“Glynda I am not going to discuss with you, all I will say is this: one of two persons will go down to my owners.

Glynda goodwitch, a professional huntress and headmistress of beacon who will thank them for helping her yesterday, drink some tea and tell them that she already paid her debt so she will not play with them anymore, and leave them alone to play with their pet as soon as possible.“ she said pausing

Glynda projected an semblance of despair and dread which would attract hundreds of grim if she was in the woods, something which made Lisa smile.

“or Glynda GOOD BITCH just a humble pet willing to do things which make professional whores blush, will go down  and have a pleasant morning with her owners, and she will ask master arc to train her to become their personal slave.” she said finishing her an ultimatum

“what? W-why would i do that? I mean I-I still have 5 more sessions…” she asked incredulous at what she was saying

“Glynda you have been complaining and waiting for your sessions to end, I am giving you an out, just take it.” Lisa said

“W-what if I don’t want either? What if I want to have some fun with them from time to time?” Glynda asked unsure why she didn’t just put her clothes and take the way out she was being offered

“you could Glynda, BUT would you be always denying how you enjoy obeying your students, no your owners and probably doing stupid things like dating James to probe it you aren’t a masochist pig for them to use …” Lisa said

She was about to protest but was interrupted

“…Don’t deny it, seriously accepting a date with James? Who will be next crow? Port? Ozpin?” she said

After a few moments Glynda asked

“so what should I do just start dating two persons 10 years younger than me?” she asked calmly

“date them?, oh Glynda dating will imply that you are their equal or perhaps their better, do you think you are? Do you?” she asked rhetorically

“Of course not” Glynda covered her mouth surprised by her answer

“good at least you know your place, and about what should you do, just love and obey them like a good pet would, like a GOOD BITCH would” she said making fun of her last name

With that Lisa left her alone with her thoughts.

Glynda was about to take the clothes but stopped before touching them, and spoke aloud to herself.

“as uncomfortable at it is she is right, if I go down dressed it will mean that my time with them has come to an end and wouldn’t or better shouldn’t seek them out because it would be improper ” she said trembling in fear

She felt anxious, sad and in general terrified the prospect of the things she will not be able to do or experience with them anymore:

hearing their kind words for a job well done, listening their hearth beats while resting her head in their chests, their hands gently petting her body, master forceful kissing almost like fucking her mouth, mistress sweet kisses that stole her breath, even the feeling of the crop on her skin because she did something wrong or just because mistress like to hear her screams (she noticed her smile), the way master fucked her raw like bitch in heat, the many games they have played.

After a few moments she spoke again

“A-and if I go down naked it won’t just be one time, i will do anything and everything they ask…no order me to do, I will become their bitch ”she said smiling

She was trembling in lust at the images her mind presented her

After some moments she made her decision.

Downstairs

“mmm, Glynda still hasn’t come” Pyrrha said taking a sip from her coffee

“maybe she is tired from yesterday” Jaune said

Lisa was eating in four legs from a dog bowl and didn’t said anything

Suddenly they all saw Glynda entering in four legs

Pyrrha was surprised and curious by the necklace looking collar that she was wearing, different from the one she was wearing yesterday.

Lisa just smiled at seeing the new pet of her master and thinking of the many things she will need to educate her.

“Lisa why did you give her a necklace?” he said angrily

She just kept smiling

“Jaune what is so special of that collar?” Pyrrha asked curious

“it is a public collar, a collar that looks like a necklace so she can wear it in public.” he explained

“ah, so that is why it looks like a necklace” she said

“it is more than that, wearing means that she is offering to be our personal bitch, it means that we can order her to do anything.” he said

“aren’t we already able to order her anything?” she said

“a normal collar can just be wear at private meaning you are limited to a closed room and she can remove it herself, a necklace is different, the necklace can only be removed by the owners of the key and it can be wear in the outside, with means that she only has one limit the one we said it is, Lisa probably gave it to her without explaining, stay quiet I will remove it” he said getting close to Glynda

She just step away

“miss goodwitch?” he said

“Good bitch, my name is Glynda Good bitch.” she said firmly

“it appears that Lisa explained her” Pyrrha said

“Listen professor I can’t be your master, I mean it will be…” he said

“Jaune just accept her” Pyrrha said

“Pyrrha?” he asked

“Jaune look how nervous she is? Just accept her besides having the headmistress of beacon as your personal slave could be useful” she said

“ I don’t know” he said

This only made Glynda nervous

“besides I really like to use her, so please let’s keep her.” she said giving him puppy eyes

Jaune has a lot of experience saying no to begging women or just ignoring their pleas, but for some reason he couldn’t say no to his partner.

“fine but you would help me to train our pet” he said firmly

Just to blush realizing he said our

“Y-yes of course” she said

Both pets smiled at the reaction of their owners

“in the meantime eat Glynda we still need to go to beacon” he said slapping her arse and putting another bowl in the floor.

Glynda was naked, eating in the floor and being ordered like one by her students… no by her masters like she was some kind of dog.

and she had never been happier

Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha knew it but that morning they stole a very important chess piece from a war that they weren’t even aware.

Lisa on the other hand just smiled happy at having her best friend now fellow slave at her side while thinking how useful she was going to be to her master…well master and mistress she supposed now that she has proven herself.


	12. Bunny

 

Team CFVY rooms

For the last hour velvet had been watching the video in her scroll it was Jaune fucking, no fucking was polite word, breeding a wolf Faunus woman, like there was no tomorrow. She didn’t know or care who sent her video, probably Jaune.

Her panties were soaked like they were thrown in water, but she didn’t care.

She read the message that came with the video.

At this point is pretty obvious you like treated like a bitch in heat, stop teasing them and go all out, or leave them to play with pets who want to play, stop wasting their time. You are only making miserable to all the involved.

As much as she wanted to deny it, wherever sent the message was right.

At this point there was no denying it she liked this…whatever was occurring with her, Jaune and Pyrrha.

But lately she has only being frustrated with all their playing.

Sure she has enjoyed her sessions with Jaune and Pyrrha, but lately she wanted more.

She often imagined them losing control and forcing themselves upon her.  

But they never did they respected the conditions she set too much for that.

She never expected coming to regret them.

The closest had been when they had sex and she was pretending to be a dutiful maid, just trying to clean while ignoring her masters having sex.

Key word trying, she couldn’t look away from them and ended just used her duster as an improvised dildo.

When they finished Pyrrha pretended to be angry, ordering her to get in the sofa, lift Velvet´s skirt, and as soon as she did she was stroked a few times her arse with a belt while Pyrrha told her what a worthless maid she was.

When mistress finished she ordered her to clean her pussy from jaune´s seed with her tougue to prove she wasn’t completely useless. Before anyone realized it velvet already had done it.

Pyrrha and Jaune apologized to her for that, but velvet said she understood it was in the heat of the moment. What velvet actually wanted to do was to ask if master didn´t need her to clean his tool but she was too shy to ask.

She played the video once again

Video title: fucking an specialist

 “You tracked me to my home to challenge me? Me?” a wolf Faunus woman said

“you are challenging an atlas specialist? Are you mad?” another woman asked

“He is probably just angry that he was detained by her orders and wants revenge” another woman said

“Listen bitch, you used your status as a specialist to detain me just because I made a comment of your ears, you have two options you either apologize or accept my challenge.” Jaune said

“Fine, I accept your challenge, this won’t take more than 5 minutes or my name is not [Natasha ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamamo_no_Mae)Romanoff” she said confidently 

“How do I know your student’s won’t interfere” he asked

“Students no matter what happens, what you see, don’t interfere or will have you cleaning latrines for the next moth” Natasha threatened them

“Understood” both replied

Natasha was right it didn’t take more than 5 minutes, just not in her favor.

“This is all a specialist from atlas has to offer? I honestly expected more” Jaune said

“Fuck you” Natasha said struggling

“You know from at the beginning you were a fierce and confrontational woman, but now well…rather than a specialist from atlas you are a slut from atlas. You shouldn’t have accepted my challenge” Jaune said

After she lost the first time, she challenged to another duel, and another, after the third he had gotten fed up and fucked her bruising body into the ground.

He was almost stopped by her students, until she reminded them of her treat.

She was really a prideful woman

"Get off! Get – Fuck." She gasped, her massive chest gasping for air. "F-Fuck." She wailed weakly. "G-Get off!"

She meant it too. Jaune could tell.

She wasn't the sweet type of woman that said Nooo~! Kyah~! While she really meant 'yes!'

No, Natasha was a fighter. She seriously wanted to rip his throat out. He had the little scratches and tears in his clothing to prove it.

She had her outfit in tatters – it was indecipherable as to what it was before.

And she still had the willpower to force him off of her.

Well, to try.

"Uuuf!" Natasha wheezed when she felt her rapist's cock punch into her depths once again. A tiny whimper of terror escaped her throat. "Haaa. Nnnnn!"

She clawed with all her strength.

But every time he thrust into her tight pussy, her strength failed her a little more.

"Stop! Stop! I wo- ohhh – I won't forgive you!" She cried.

"Stupid bitch." Jaune spat down at her. "Stupid, stubborn bitch! You won't forgive me? I'm the one who deserves an apology! Making me work for it like this. Making my life harder! Just because some concerns of security!"

"Asshole! Get off! Fucking – oh god – you're so big. G-Get off of me you loser – just because you think you have a big cock, you think you can come into my home and – and rape me in front of my students? J-Just beca - agh! - Because you have a thick, hard, hot cock? You fucking monster! S-Stop! Don't... pound meeeeee!"

She repeated her demands, attacking Jaune`s chest with futile blows and scratches.

But the man... The monstrously immovable, imperious figure that suppressed her into the dirt completely ignored all objections. He pumped steadily. Viciously.

Natasha felt her eyes roll back every time his hips slapped into hers, while shoving his massive cock into her over and over.

The wet slapping sound of bestial sex echoed throughout the courtyard. The other two female present could see their teacher, their superior being pounded into the pavement against her will.

The way she gasped desperately for air, and tried everything she could to get away, and – above all – how little of a care Jaune gave to any of it. These things demonstrated a claim on their superior officer that superseded the authority of the atlas military.

Something more fundamental was alighted.

There was something to the attempts of the sweaty, practically naked Natasha as she kicked her legs in the air so futilely and clawed the man's chest so meaninglessly. There was something to be said for the way she hated every time she arched her back. There was something about the way every grunt of pleasure and raw effort to take the victor's big cock had to be wrenched through gritted teeth. Her appearance of loathing and hatred, and her sopping, sloshing pussy that provided a smooth channel for a cock that could scarcely be believed to fit.

Something about it made the female students lose power to their legs such that they fell to their knees. They fell to all fours like the bitches. Their bodies were so hot, that it was unbearable. They had to tear those stuffy clothes away with their own hands. They had to get on all fours, naked, and fuck themselves with unsatisfying fingers just to stay sane.

_So nice…_

_Lucky…._

_The way his cock shines with their superior officer’s dirty juices… want._

_Looks so nice…._

_It won't fit. It can't fit inside of me. But I want it so bad._

Jaune was a little annoyed at Natasha's constant barking, so he shut her up with a deep kiss.

Though this didn't make her happy. A harsh slap was his reply.

Jaune's head snapped to the side briefly, but he was unperturbed. He growled and stole her lips again, resolving to fuck her twice as hard.

Natasha, to her endless credit, actually continued to fight at him even as she began to cum in time to each long, deep, hard thrust.

And when he finally stilled, his hips pressed into hers, his cock head smashed delightfully against the entrance to her womb, this stillness made the other women also catch their breaths.

Natasha's body shut down.

When compared to almost every other woman in Jaune's life, the feel of his cum inside of her did not feel like it was on fire while orgasming.

Her body, rather, shut down. Her violent kicks and her petty scratching steadily slowed down as a direct correlation with each pump of hot semen into her womb.

It was a feeling she had only known since being with Jaune. Natasha, dazed and dry, but powerful in her own right, felt the ceaseless aching of her womb be soothed by warm and luxurious liquid.

Natasha was still, frozen, mouth gaping ludicrously wide, body frozen in a gasp of alarm. Her claws were dug into the shirt of the man above her with futility.

She was being seeded by the highest quality of man and her body was simply trying to register this smooth, comforting feeling.

Her womb was singing out in joy at being conquered. Her womb was being cultivated. Trained. Educated. Stained.

The onlooking women were horny enough to cum on their diddling fingers. But their bodies wouldn't accept the order. They couldn't have completion no matter what they did. It wouldn't serve a natural purpose.

Only a man could do that for them. And not any regular man would do.

Only an Alpha Male who they admired would do. Anything less was filthy and unthinkable.

But seeing their Alpha Female – the top of their hierarchy until now, still her efforts to fight back, made the needy women claw at the dirt with frustrated energy.

Natasha fell into a trance. She fell inwards, until her primal senses were down to her own womb. As if she was swimming in that steadily filling pool of hot cum, inside of her. Soaking it in. Letting it rewire her. Feeling herself being mated. Being claimed. Changing her place in the world.

After the sweaty, violent sex, Jaune pulled away from his bruising lip lock and stared down at Natasha like looking at a piece of art. Her body was all sweaty, her breasts had various marks of biting and her pussy was dripping cum like a fountain.

"There you stupid bitch." He said while gently petting her ears, "If this doesn't resolve our issues, I'll give up on you."

The surrounding women could self-contain no longer. Before their bodies boiled to a crisp they crawled forwards, naked. They were wet and eager. They were young and all firm with sensual allure.

“P-please, make love to us” the white haired one said

“Sex? Please that is not that great, trust me, lovemaking is a yawn. We beg you, breed us like you did to her” the Pink, Brown and White haired one said with her head on the ground, lifting her arse to invite him.

The white haired followed her example.

“Fine, I suppose I can’t ignore you when you ask so politely. Winter lift your arse a bit more, Neo lick her pussy while I fuck yours” he ordered them

Velvet stops the video

Velvet was frustrated, she has liked her sessions with Jaune and Pyrrha, at this point there was no denying it, but she wanted more.

With that in mind she came to a decision

“Next time I am going to have sex with them, is not like I don’t want to and besides it is pretty obvious they know how to please a lady” she told herself

She played de video

“mmm, I will just tell Jaune if he can arrange so he can record my next session without telling him it is going to be my first time” she said starting playing again with her nipples


	13. YANG & MISTRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: for those who missed Yang she is back. she has been suspecting who her mysterious mistress is and is about to confirm it.

Private hotel S&M room in Vale

Today her session was going to be just her and Mistress, Jaune couldn’t come, she “accidentally” injured him during a spar, he assured her that he understood and he wasn’t angry, of course her teammates weren’t as understanding, Pyrrha was especially furious, so were miss Goodwitch and strangely enough the rabbit girl carding used to bully (for some reason now she put her foot down).

Jaune assured her that Mistress could handle her alone now, besides she injured him to try to make Pyrrha angry and confirm she was her Mistress, for that it was better if Jaune didn’t come today.

Yang was naked and on her knees expecting her Mistress who didn´t appear yet, that wasn’t unusual, after all she got to the room a little earlier than agreed, she quickly put her blindfold around her eyes so the words 'Pleasure Toy' would be visible to her Mistress, she got aroused just by reading it.

As per her contract Yang knew she had to stay in the room and wait until her Mistress or her Master appeared, they sometimes arrived late to let her get aroused or just patiently waited until she broke he position just to punish her, which to be fair she did a lot.

When her Mistress didn't show up for a good while Yang decided to enter subspace, the state in which a submissive person lives out their mental fantasies according to Master.

While she waited she fantasied about being tied up in a glass museum case while many people stood around her. Her gag was connected to a tube that provided her oxygen, food and water. The dildos in her pussy and ass were also connected to tubes and got rid of everything that came out of her. This way she could stay tied up 24/7 and never have to be released. On the plank in front of her case it read. 'Yang Xiao Long a lifelong slave.' In smaller letters underneath it read 'She made her Mistress and Master proud.'

Three weeks ago something like that wouldn’t have aroused her, sure she enjoyed pain, but the idea of exhibitionism, worse not just show herself to others, but let them not that she is nothing more than a horny bitch to her Masters, aroused like nothing did before. She has had orgasms just to imagine it.

Yang quickly snapped out of her fantasy when she heard the door of the room fly open and her Mistress storm in. Yang knew what this meant, her Mistress was angry. Yang hated and loved when her Mistress was upset, for two different reasons. If her Mistress was sad that made Yang sad, on the other hand her punishments were harsher, which Yang being the masochist pig she was, really enjoyed. Last time her Mistress entered the room in a sour mood she had left Yang strapped to a fucking machine, while Jaune took her out to calm her, before leaving they told her she wasn't allowed to cum until they returned.

When they returned Yang was too exhausted to serve them properly, Jaune had to dress her, force some beer in her throat and take her to her team. Yang wasn’t surprised that her team bought the story he came up to explain where she was all night, him finding her drunk after a party, her trying to undress and seduce him,  him being a gentleman and bringing her back to the dorms, it was a good one.

One that makes him look like a good and concerned person worried for a fellow student and her like a drunkard and shameless whore. If she hadn’t already came beforehand she would have come in front of her own teammates just from the humiliation.

Their reactions were priceless:

Blake was gave her a worried look, after a few moments and seeing that it was probably what happened, she just become resigned, probably already seeing something similar.

Weiss began screaming of improper behavior, if only she knew how improper it was.

Ruby just got Yang to her bed, already having seen drunk before in similar circumstances (her father scaring anyone thinking they could take advantage of her and also waking her with music at all volume), and began thanking Jaune so much that she made him blush, honestly it was kind of obvious ruby had a crush on Jaune.

She honestly never thought that a guy, any guy would be worthy of her little sister almost daughter, but now…ruby is already a big girl, and Jaune will make sure to treat her well and knowing her she won’t mind share him with Pyrrha.

Yang stopped her musings when she felt her Mistress wordlessly put a leather breast harness on her. Yang had always been big of breasts, at least compared to 'other' people, so things like this really made her breasts stand out. Once the harness as attached properly she felt her Mistress push her down before tying her legs in a strict frog-tie, before tying her wrists to the upper most part of her arms in a similar fashion.

After she was finished Yang felt her Mistress push her forward so she was laying forward with her head against the floor and her legs underneath her, this raised her rear slightly into the air. Yang then felt her Mistress rather roughly push a vibrator into her pussy, making Yang squeal in pain. Without getting wet or any lube it was very difficult to accept the vibrator even if it was smaller to what she usually took, she then felt her Mistress turn the vibrator to a mild vibration making Yang uncomfortable. Yang knew she would never be able to release this way. Yang may have put the words 'Pleasure Toy' on the visible side of her blindfold but her Mistress was moving much too fast, she wasn't even verbally degrading her, Yang knew she had to do something.

"M-Mistress, if I may? Is something wrong?" Yang asked faking innocence. Yang knew what she did to make her angry, she knew it was mistake to provoke her, but she still did, so she wasn’t surprised as she felt her Mistress pick her up by her hair until she was upright, even despite her bonds. Yang then felt her Mistress slap her hard against each check in quick succession, making Yang wince slightly.

"Shut up slave!" Yang heard her Mistress spit. "You ask what is wrong. You attacked your Master bitch, I know it was intentional, I saw it, you also ask for my permission to speak and then speak without even waiting for an answer, you Bitch! We have been too soft with you" Pyrrha screamed

Yang couldn’t even enjoy having confirmed that Mistress was indeed Pyrrha Nikos, because she immediately felt a clip being attached to her right nipple, making Yang wince again. She knew this clip; it was attached to a chain that had another clip on the other end so Yang knew another clip was coming, which she soon felt. Yang's Mistress then pulled on the chain roughly, in turn pulling on her nipples; Yang opened her mouth and stacks her tongue out in a desperate attempt to feel the pleasure of the situation she was in but no such luck.

Yang’s head had been pushed back against the floor. Her face was smothered in her crotch, her nose buried in her pubic hair and her lips spread around her thick dildo. Her eyes widened at the feeling of her…cock?

Pyrrha didn’t need to see her face to know she was genuinely confused, before she could freak out she explained

 

“Atlas technology in prosthetics is amazing don’t you think? It wouldn’t surprise me that someday they manage to create an entire artificial human body (she didn’t know that they already did). A bitch of Jaune got me this boy, you should be grateful I ordered almost exclusively for you, it cost me a lot of money, luckily I am not short on cash” Pyrrha

 

“Ygaggmm” Yang tried to respond she was really grateful

Pyrrha head pressed against the floor, while descending and forcing herself in Yang’s mouth.

 

“this dildo is an exact replica of Jaune´s dick, the synthetic skin feels almost real, the sensors detect my heartbeat and make it grown and expand accordingly, it also drains my fluids shooting them like a real member, and finally it the sensor´s it has moves the other part inside of me and connects with my aura, which lets me experience what your mouth feels when I fuck you. Do you know what does that means?” she explained/asked her

 

Yang nodded

 

“Do you want to know what I am feeling?” Pyrrha asked

 

Yang nodded and Pyrrha smirked

 

“All right slut, to begin with, your throat feels amazing, hot, wet, and tight. I can feel my dildo tickling the back of your throat and your tongue pushing reflexively fighting for space. I can even feel and see how you are struggling to breathe; I can feel your throat shake from that, the vibrations…Fuck, FUCK! I'M CUMMMING! TAKE IT YOU STUPID SLUT!" Pyrrha screamed

 

That was the only warming Yang got before having the cum of her Mistress down her throat.

 

Yang immediately climaxed, soaking the floor as her Lilac eyes rolled back behind the blindfold.

 

Pyrrha´s first shot enter her mouth bursting her taste bud from the richness of feminity and taste, some of the cum enter her stomach instantaneous filling her stomach, She swallowed her thick delicious cum as quickly as she could, trying to get it all.

 

Despite her best efforts, Pyrrha continuously pumped out thick cum of her dildo, spilling onto Yang´s fat tits coating her chest until her entire tits were covered in thick white cum.

 

Yang´s body shook and spasmed as she came messily, the way her Mistress took her, uncaring of how painful it was as a punishment for injuring her Master, gave her an intense pleasure.

 

As she swallowed hungrily, she knew in that moment the purpose of her life, to serve as nothing as the slave of Mistress Pyrrha Nikos goodness of victory and Master Jaune Arc god of sex.

 

She would do anything and everything they asked…no, ordered to do, after all ask will imply she has the option to refuse.

                                              

Pyrrha was unaware that in that moment she got herself and Jaune another blonde bitch apart from Glynda, she just watched the blonde slut who was degrading herself in whorish manner as she bend as best as she could to clean the thick creamy seed from her breasts.

 

Yang´s eyes glazed over behind the blindfold as she creamed herself again from scooping the cum covering her breasts. She licked gently the dildo in front of her, yearning for it to fill her tight pussy like only her Master has ever done.

 

Pyrrha slowly took out her behemoth dildo out of her face, her synthetic dildo still fully hard barely soften despite literally bursting out gallon worth of cum.

 

Breathing rather raggedly, Yang is waiting for her next order; she didn’t have to wait much.

 

As Pyrrha stood up and pulled her up, she began addressing her.

  
"I think I already punished you enough; after all Jaune got injured in the spar, and it wasn’t serious, let’s just begin the fun” Pyrrha said while removing her restrains and gently moving her to the bed

 

Breathing raggedly, Yang just followed and continued waiting for her next order.

 

“So bitch, you want my hard dildo in your wet pussy right? Or should we continue with a little foreplay?" Pyrrha asked as putting her hands on her breasts while she slowly pulled the clips on her nipples using her semblance.

 

Yang moaned in pain and answered

  
"Oh Monty yes! Tear the clips off of me! And ravish me!" She pleaded while turning over and getting on all fours.

  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Pyrrha said  
  
before starting, Pyrrha saw Yang´s backside and got an idea, or better yet a desire, Pyrrha began talking, slipping a little depression in her voice

 

"I have a problem Yang, one only you can help with" Pyrrha said  
  
Yang responded in a comforting tone, failing to stop the lust from slipping into her voice

 

"Anything you need you can count on me Mistress Nikos" Yang said  
  
Pyrrha was so horny that she did not notice that Yang addressed her by her surname, she started explaining.

 

"Well, you see, you are the second woman I have used this dildo, the last slut I took in the ass was already tired and as soon as I put it she passed out, although I loved her scream I couldn’t enjoy her fully” Pyrrha said circling her anus with her fingers

 

Yang imagined the unknown woman passing out from pain or pleasure and shivered, or maybe she shivered at the feeling of her mistress fingers. Yang honestly didn’t know

 

“I know this is outside of your comfort zone, but you're my only hope Yang to know what sodomizing someone feels, of course you can lubricate as much as you want before that, although will understand if you don’t…" she shut up as soon she felt Yang´s lips on her dildo

  
Yang was on cloud nine; her Mistress needed her for something only she could do.She immediately began licking the head continuing to the base of Pyrrha´s dildo.  After all her Mistress told her she could get some lube and if that monster was going to enter her sphincter she was going to make sure it is lubed to the base. She didn’t want to pass out and disappoint her mistress like some unknown useless woman did.  

It was difficult, mostly because Pyrrha bended and put her hands on Yang´s back to support her weight, that and it took a few seconds to adjust to having Pyrrha´s dildo in her throat.

 

Struggling to pick up speed, Pyrrha used Yang´s back as support while forcing herself deeper.

 

Yang began choking so Pyrrha remove it to let her catch her breath

  
She grabbed her dildo in both hands and started pumping her hands as she said deviously

 

"Looks like Jaune´s training has worked out, you can take it completely." Giggling as she picked up the pace

 

Yang suddenly felt two hands grab her head; they positioned her right in front of her dildo, taking the hint she engulfed it within her mouth. Wrapping her arms around Pyrrha’s waist once more she started slamming her head down, taking more and more into her mouth.

 

Yang could only moan as Pyrrha began to face fuck her.  
  
Finally, after three minutes she slammed her head down extra hard and succeeded in taking all 14 inches of Pyrrha's dildo into her throat. Pausing as a small orgasm overcame her from the pleasure in her throat, she was about to pull back and start building up a quick rhythm but she was surprised by Mistress Hands latching onto her hair and holding her head in place.

  
Pulling her hips, Pyrrha started hammering into her mouth as fast as she could. Yang´s mouth felt so good, the muscles clenching and unclenching. She started to hum however and that threw Pyrrha off the edge. Pushing down roughly and thrusting upward she unleashed her second load of the night down her throat.  
  
Releasing several huffs of air Pyrrha let her hands and hip tumble to the bed as she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm.

 

"Thanks Yang, out of all the girls, you're the best." Pyrrha said  
  
swelling in pride she lifted her head, sucking as she went, causing a groan to force its way out of her lover’s mouth. Her dildo finally slipped out of her mouth with a louder than usual  **Pop**.

  
"Now, it's about time I got to fuck that beautiful asshole of yours." Pyrrha said, grinning.

 

Yang nodded eagerly and got on all fours again, facing the foot of the bed.

 

“M-Mistress Nikos can I remove my blindfold? I-I mean I know who you are and I-I would like to see your beautiful face when you take me” Yang shyly asked

 

Pyrrha wasn’t surprised Yang knew who she was, after all it wouldn’t be first time someone discover something like this: velvet found Yang being her and Jaune´s bitch, she and Jaune discovered Goodwitch being their mysterious sub, Yang discovered Jaune being the one who punished for crashing a club, hell even she herself found Jaune being Yang´s Master.

 

“Fine you can remove it” Pyrrha said without thinking too much

 

Still in four, well three legs she turned her head back and removed her blindfold.

 

Just so see Pyrrha smirking as she ripped Yang´s butt plug off of her body with a  **Snap!**  And tossed it across the room.

 

“AAAHHHH!!!” Yang orgasmed and fell on the bed

  
While Yang recovered her breath, Pyrrha positioned in her asshole and slammed herself deep in one thrust.

 

Yang´s response was a scream of pleasure. She grabbed onto the footrest at the bottom of her bed so Pyrrha could pound her faster, while Pyrrha´s hands grabbed her breasts again.  
  
"Oh yes! Mistress does me any way you please! Faster! Pound me more! Oh God you're so good, your long, hard, dildo is so hot! Ah, ah, more! Fuck my asshole harder Mistress!" She pleaded while Pyrrha continued fucking her senseless.  
  
Pyrrha decided to go even harder, making sure she brushed up against her anal G-spot every few thrusts.

 

"Damn bitch, your ass is so tight! It's even tighter than Glynda! I'm almost there! You're my whore aren't you? Tell me how much you want me to fuck you!" Pyrrha groaned as she switched to quick powerful thrusts.  
  
"Yes! I'm your slut! Your cum-slave! Anything you want! I love the way you fuck me! I've waited all day for you Mistress! The more I thought about you and Master, the more I had to masturbate to keep myself sane. Oh Mistress! I'm almost there. I've thought about you fucking me so much! Even when I was training, all I wanted was to feel you in me!" She almost screamed out.  
  
"Okay then my slut, cum for me. I want to feel your warm juices on my dildo. You got that? Cum for me slave!" With a burst of aura Pyrrha slammed her entire length into her ass, creating a loud, wet and slapping sound.

 

"I'm Cumming!/ I'm Cumming!/" Pyrrha and Yang grunted, mirroring each other, as both of them came at the same time.

 

Their juices spraying all over the bed, Pyrrha´s cum warming Yang´s sore rectum.

  
It was the first of many orgasms she would have that night.  
  
Yang's arms gave out and she fell face first into one of the extra pillows she had placed at the foot of her bed.

 

“Damn, that was amazing. Thank you Yang for giving me your first anal” Pyrrha said trying to catch her breath

 

They suddenly heard a clapping and a familiar tone filled with perverse amusement.

 

“Good job at clamming that bitch partner” Jaune said

 

“Jaune/Master, what are you doing here? And how long have you been here?” Pyrrha and Yang asked at the same time

 

“Professor Peach said I was already fine and let me go early, I took the bullhead and come to see how you were doing. I arrived a few moments ago but you were so busy that didn’t even noticed me enter, so I just sat back and enjoyed the show” he said smiling

 

“Master, don’t get angry with Mistress Nikos, she didn’t revealed herself, I discovered myself, if you want you can p…” Yang began to explain only to be silenced with a finger on her lips

 

He walked to the bed and quickly put silenced her

“ssshhh, I am not angry, just curious, how did you know it was Pyrrha the woman that dominated you?” he reassured her

Yang calmed at hearing that

_After all, I will never dream to cause any trouble between you two Master-Yang thought_

“well, even if I couldn’t see Mistress, I could hear the affectionate way  she talked with Jaune” at this both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed “it was similar of how she talked to you since becoming you girlfriend” yang answered and again Pyrrha and Jaune blushed

“Just for that?” Pyrrha asked incredulous while blushing

“that and because I used Zwei as a hound to track your scent, of course I also hurt master to make you mad and confirm it” yang answered

“Yes, you hurt him” Pyrrha said starting to become angry

“Pyrrha she didn’t hurt me that bad, besides getting a bit hurt in combat class is expected” Jaune said putting his arms on her partner to calm her down

It worked like a charm

“Don’t worry Mistress I only did that to confirm you were Mistress, I won’t hurt him more than is expected in a spar” Yang said

_Actually if I can I will talk with Goodwitch into not making spar with either master or Mistress-Yang thought_

She knew it was absurd not be let spar with someone just because she asked, but she will try.

 

To her surprise when asked, Glynda will agree immediately

 

"So, slut my partner already had her fun, are you ready for me? You want my hard meaty dick in your wet pussy? Or should I start with a little foreplay?" Jaune asked as crawled on top of her, putting his hands on her breasts slowly pulling her nipples up.  
  
"Please Master don’t joke, just ravish me like a bitch in heat" She responded as his massaging of her breast turned even more pleasurable with a quick use of Touch of aura.  


Pyrrha just watched while removing her dildo

 

“you know Jaune, while I enjoyed knowing what a man feels when fucking someone, I don’t think I will use it too much, the sensations are a bit alien and it consumes aura like a bitch, tiring me really fast” Pyrrha said while fingering herself at the sight of boyfriend fucking her fellow huntress in training.  


Jaune just grunted in acknowledging her


	14. YANG, MISTRESS AND MASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune makes uses of Yang.
> 
> he and pyrrha get a new slave

Private hotel S&M room in Vale

Pyrrha was following an advice from Jaune´s book and just sit to enjoy the show, just watching the big, hard, cum covered cock of her boyfriend slipping in and out of Yang. It was beautiful and hypnotic

  
Yang ass was sticking up while her hair was splayed out around her.

 

Jaune liked the position a lot and waddled on his knees behind her and lined himself up with her pussy as best as he could.  
  
"Look at that Yangyou already picked out the next position. Such a good girl, now my cum dumpster, this time when I fuck you I want to scream as loud as you can. I want to make sure in this hotel knows how much you love me, how much of a whore you are and how much you're willing to do for me." He said to her

 

The hotel rooms were sound proof, so other guests don’t get disturbed or have to worry about someone calling the police.  


Yang didn’t know that, besides that Yang loved the idea of doing what her master told her, so she did it anyways thinking that everyone will hear her.

 

Jaune shoved his entire length into her welcoming pussy easily, not even bothering to get a rhythm going he just slammed into her with reckless abandon.  
  
Instantly Yang started to yell out, not caring in the slightest about the consequences.

 

"Fuck me more Master! Oh God yes! I'm your whore! I'll fuck you anywhere you want! Anytime you want! You too Mistress!Ngh God Master your fat cock is spreading out my pussy! I've been a naughty girl and I deserve to be punished! Fuck me rough! I love the way you fuck me! You're the only man I'll ever fuck! So please cum in me! Claim me as yours and yours alone! I want to have your children! I'm almost there! I can almost already feel you're hot cum coursing into me! I don't care if anyone hears me! I am your personal fuck toy! I'm Cumming!" She finished her screaming with a loud moan.  
  
"Me too! I love the way you talked dirty bitch, let's cum together" They both came again as her juices went all over his cock. Jaune shot 8 ropes of cum inside her before pulling out.

 

Some of his cum was still shooting out onto her ass so out so he grabbed her head, rubbing his cock against it. Leaving streams of his cum all over her face, somedrips onto her generous bust, like he was marking her as his property  
  
"MmmmMaster that was the best fucking I’vegiven in the night! No offense mistress” Yang said apologizing to Pyrrha

“None taken, I have seen and experienced firsthand how great is Jaune” Pyrrha said giggling

 

Yang just smiled happly that her mistress didn’t got angry with her

 

“So what now?"Yang muttered distractedly, as she started licking the cum off of herself, using her hands for the globs that were out of reach.  
  
Jaune gave her an amused smile he looked at her and replied,

 

"My silly huntress whore. You haven't given me a titty fuck yet. I have a lot more positions I want to try on you, so you better do a good job when you're working those giant tits on my cock." Jaune sat down on the edge of the bed

 

Yang quickly followed eager to try said positions

  
Pyrrha's eyes were glued to her wonderful breasts as they bounced around from her with quick movements, but she wasn’t jealous, she knew Jaune loved her as she was, still they were impressive and couldn’t help but look at them.

 

Jaunefor his part couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his cock. He didn't have to wait for her long as shepulled her breasts apart and she slapped them together around his cock forcing her hands together on either side of them to keep up the pressure around his cock.  
  
"Your breasts feel so good! Faster whore, I love seeing your breast bounce like this. You're doing such a perfect job. How did you get so good at this?" asked Jaune as he started to moan.

  
"Well, I found a set of books Blake hid under her bed called "How to make a man yours”, I read them to tease Blake later thinking they were romantic books…I was nose bleeding after the first 3 pages, apparently it is true what they say about the quiet ones. The first chapter of the series is called 'fuck till he drops' so I think you'll enjoy everything I've learned." She told him, steadily increasing the speed of her pumping and the pressure she was putting on her breasts as she was talking.

 

Pyrrha took note of looking for the entire set. Only the best for her boyfriend  
  
Almost five minutes later Jaune started moving his hips slightly and moaning louder

 

"I am almost there Yang. It's a big one. I'm going to make, I will mark you and make sure everyone know that your mine!" He groaned loudly as he came again.

 

As he predicted it was the biggest load he's had yet. Cum exploded from his dick. He couldn't even tell what color her skin was anymore she was covered so completely from the waist up.

 

He liked the way she looked and gave her a loving smile.  
  
Watching as she quickly cleaned herself of using her mouth and hands, he helped her clean off her hair with a spare blanket. Picking her up bridal style he told her,

 

"Well Yang I think you can only handle one more for the night, you look rather tired and we have classes tomorrow. Since you picked the last positions and it's almost 12:00 we should hurry this up. Now it's my turn to pick positions." As he finished he laid her on the bed on her back.

  
"Spread your legs open." He ordered, sitting on his knees in front of her.  
  
“Yes Master, I'll do whatever you say!" She opened her legs as he crawled on top of her, and put his throbbing cock in her soaked wet pussy.

 

She loved the way it felt, his cock going in her pussy, stretching it out pleasantly. She shuddered in pleasure as he slipped into her womb.  
  
Flipping them over Yang put her hands on Jaune's shoulders, while he palmed her ass and guided her up and down faster, watching their juices splashing all over their joined gentals.  
  
"More Master! I love when you fuck my pussy! It feels so good! I love you being on top, Oh Monty; I love your big long cock so much! It drives me crazy. Faster! Fuck me harder! I'm so hot Master! I want to cum so badly! I'm going to be so sore after this but I love it! I want this so badly, I want your child in the future, make me pregnant.” Yang dirty talked

 

“Only him? I am hurt Yang I tought we had something special” pyrrha said faking hurt and jelaousy to remind her she was there

 

“I am sorry mistress, I love you too! Both of you, fuck me, use me, abuse meand treat me like your personal whore if you want! I love you so much, both of you, Pyrrha Jaune! I'll do whatever you want. Just fuck me more! Pound that hard cock in me! I don't care who hears me I'm getting fucked so good! Ah, Oh Monty faster! I'm almost there!"  
  
"I love fucking your pussy Yang! I'm almost there too. Let's make this the best one of the night. Harder Yang, I love seeing your breasts bounce. I love fucking this beautiful body of yours, I'm Cumming Yang!" He grunted, thrusting upwards to meet her, slamming into her womb causing Yang to see stars

 

"Me too master, I'm Cumming!" Yang moaned out as they both came together again. Yang's womb was absorbing his cum as fast as it could but it's sucking pushed him over the edge again and cum started pouring out from around his cock, dripping down her ass and onto the bed. She fell onto his chest and remained there.

 

Both breathing heavily she looked up at him and started kissing, like dog would kiss her master, both enjoying the pleasant soreness, Yang more so then Pyrrha, as they made out.

 

Sudely Yang was pulled from her hair, but before she could complain, pyrrha kissed her roughly.   
  
Jaune couldn't help but say

 

“Hey where is mine?” Jaune

 

Pyrrha inmediatly left Yang and went for Jaune

 

“There you have I big baby” pyrrha said gigling while getting next yo Jaune  


Yang just rested her head in Jaune´s chest enjoying his breathing and her friend’s hapiness until pyrrha´s voice interrupted her.

 

“Say Jaune, now that Yang knows my identity maybe we shoul discuss with her what we talked. About looking a master for her” pyrrha said

 

Suddenly Yang remembered that Jaune was looking for a master or mistress for her.

 

“Yang as you know I told you that I will look for a master or mistress for you, Pyrrha and me wanted…” he said

 

She felt a pit in her stomach forming and redied herself to beg them not to abandon her. That she wanted them to be her owners

 

“…to ask if you wanted to be our slave” Jaune said

 

“Really you want me as your slave?” yang was crying from happiness

 

"You have definitely grown up as a slave since we started." she praised her, showing her a necklace which she had hidden when Yang was blindfolded.

 

Yang knew the significance of it; they had explained it to her before. Immediately Yang lifted her head a little, offering her neck to her mistress

  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me mistress, I love you so much both of you master (seeing Jaune was about to complain), I hope we can be like this forever." She replied as she rested her head on Jaune chest.

"We will Yang; nothing's going to break us apart. You better get some rest for later tomorrow though. We aregoing to be fucking this beautiful body all day." He told her, grabbing her ass with both hands and squeezing gently after applying some aura.  
  
"How?" Moaned Yang as his skillful hands massaged her red ass cheeks. "We have classes tomorrow, granted being Sunday we only have Glynda and obelock, the last one won’t make a fuss for youngsters skipping but MissGoodwitch..." She fought to keep her eyes open. His hands were causing pleasant warmth that was easing her to sleep.  
  
"Now now, didn't we say not to worry about that? Now rest, we are not going to go easy on you tomorrow." Pyrrha answered a devilish smirk making its way on her face.

  
"Okay mistress, I'm looking forward to it. But I have to ask one thing first."  
  
"What is it?" Jaune asked  
  
"Well I have been thinking Jaune, I don’t know how to say this but….why you didn’t want me originally as your sub?” Yang blurted

 

“I must admit I am also curious Jaune” Pyrrha said

 

After a few moments he answered

 

“Several reasons, but mostly two: one I didn’t want to have a fellow student as aslave, because it would make things awkward, but mow it is a moot point” he said

“Why?” Yang asked

“Because we already own a bitch from beacon, which you will meet later” Pyrrha answered

Yang was curios but didn’t press

“Second and most importantly, because you didn’t want to try this lifestyle” he said

“What do you mean by that Jaune? I mean she asked you to try it right?” Pyrrha asked

Jaune contemplated how to answer, after a few moments he explained

“Yang you remember the first time I touched your hair gently?” he asked

“Yes, Pyrrha smacked me so hard that her cane broke in my back” yang said

“To be fair you moved so harsh that if you hadn’t been restrained you would have took his hand and broken it” Pyrrha said

“Probably” Yang admitted ashamed

“Eventhough we told you 4 days before that there would some pet play and you should prepare, you didn’t do it right?” he asked

“Yes” Yang said ashamed

“There is your answer you didn’t even try to be a good submissive so Jaune didn’t even try to make you his or ours now I suppose” Pyrrha chastised her

Yang felt like being punched in the gut

“exactly, just like being a hunter is not just kill grim, a master/mistress doesn’t just order a submissive and said sub doesn’t just obey his/her master/mistress” Jaune explained

“it is like he said, honestly you wouldn’t believe the amount of work being a domme entails, getting the ropes, measuring you, making sure to clear a schedule, cleaning dildos, getting oils, booking a reservation in an hotel, etc.” seeing Yang´s dejected look she amended “but you are worthy never think you aren’t, otherwise we wouldn’t asking you to become our submissive” Pyrrha amended

Yang nodded happily at that

“Don’tworry yang we will make sure you become the best slave you can be” Jaune said kindly to her

“Yes, when we finish with you will make things that will make a professional whore blush in shame” Pyrrha said smiling

Even though she couldn’t feel anything down her waist Yang was pretty sure she has another orgasm

Giving her one last peck on the forehead Jaune reached the discarded blankets on the floor and pulled them on top of them.

 

Pyrrha wishing them good nights before sleep claimed her

  
"Okay then Jaune, Yang Goodnight” Pyrrha said

 

Jaune followed her example before falling sleep

 

"you too Pyrrha, Yang Goodnight” Jaune said

"Okay then Master and mistress, goodnight." She replied

 

Jaune and Pyrrha were sleeping so they didn’t notice Yang stayed awake a few minutes more.

 

Yang was staring at her new godly Mistress and master with glazed, dazed, yet faithful eyes.

“I promise both of you I will become the best slave I can, you will be proud of me” yang whispered

And then put her head back on Pyrrha's broad chest, slipping into dreamland a few seconds later.  



	15. bunny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> velvet acepts her place as Jaune and pyrrha`s pet

Lisa´s house

“Good job velvet” Jaune said while petting Velvet and removing the leash

“I must admit that playing whithher while knowing those drones are recording us is an interesting expierence” Pyrrha said

“Yes, it is, some people likes to record their plays to watch them later. That is why I bought them from winter.” Jaune said

“Winter? Who is she?” Pyrrha asked curious

“A friend of mine, she works as a specialist and got them cheap for me” he said

In reality they were top notch atlesian military drones, and more, more expensive.

But in winter´sopinion her master deserved the best, and she liked to see with clarity how lewd she looked when her master used her.

They didn’t noticed that velvet hadn’t gone to change

Taking a deep breath, Velvet began to prepare herself for what she was about to do.She slowly crawled to her master, after all the last time she did this it was for mistress.

Once she got close Velvet reached for Jaune´s pants and pulled them down.

“Vel…” he was about to protest but his girlfriend stopped him with a kiss while rubbing her breasts against him.

Velvet could clearly see his half erect dick and had a sense of pride knowing she was responsible for that. Slowly, she lowered her head towards it and then inhaled his sent. She had heard from other girls that most men's dicks smelled awful. Yet, Jaune's didn't smell as bad as she had thought.

Moving on to her goal, Velvet gave the member a small lick. Jaune groaned while Pyrrha kissed him. With her soft hands, Velvet lightly took hold of it and took the head in her mouth. 'He tastes so good!' thought Velvetamazed as her tongue began to roll around the head as it became harder in her mouth.

Soon she was bobbing her head up and down on Jaune's fully erect cock. Jaune began to moan louder as he got closer and closer to cuming. Velvet tried a little of everything that she had heard and seen in the internet. She licked it like a Popsicle. She tasted his balls. She even gave him a titty fuck. In the end, she went back to sucking on his cock right before he came inside her mouth. Velvet tried to drink it all, but some of it slipped out of her mouth.

But that was the least of her worries because Jauneseparated from pyrrha.

"Velvet, what is going on? Why are you doing this? You said you didn’t want to do oral even when I told you it wasn’t strictly sex" he asked not really upset

Velvet froze like a deer caught in the headlight for a moment. Then she tried to make a run for it, but Pyrrha quickly grabbed her arm. Pyrrha then slammed her head to the ground and used her body weight to inmovilize her siting in Velvet´s back.

Neither one looked at each other.

"So, will you tell me what you were doing?" asked Jaune after a minute. 

"I-I was caught in the moment, and ended sucking you o-off, I am sorry…" stammered Velvet trying to explain and apologize

She was interrupted by the heavy sound of Pyrrha slapping her butt

“Ignore her, Jaune she is a horny rabbit and the real reason for asking to be recorded was that she wanted to record her first time” Pyrrha explained in her place.

“Is that true?” jaune asked

She was about to deny it but his harsh glare (he really looked hot with it) and the nails of her mistress on her back made her tell the truth.

“Y-yes it is true” velvet said

"You should have asked" said Jaune

"I-I was afraid you'd s-say no" she replied.

"Are you kidding? How could I refuse to fuck a beautiful woman like you, honestly the only reason I would refuse is if my partner didn’t want me to do it" said Jaune loudly.

“You are honestly lucky that I found the paper you dropped with the small speech asking us to make you a woman last time and claim you as our slave, you probably didn’t have the courage to ask us last time.” Pyrrha said smiling

Vevet didn’t know what she was talking, but honestly she didn’t care

“Again you should have asked Velvet, Pyrrha and I already had plans to see avengers endgame, we already have the tickets, what do you say Pyrrha should we fuck this bitch” Jaune asked Pyrrha

He knew the answer, he just asked to mock and Velvet

That verbal humiliation turned velvet even more

After a few moments of silence to make velvet nervous Pyrrha answered

Smiling, with skilled movents she put Velvet on her knees, Velvet`s back resting against her breasts and showing velvets front completely to Jaune.

Jaune instinctively knew what to do, he licked Velvet`s hardened nipples, causing Velvet to moan even louder, he took the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"OH MONTY MASTER!" screamed Velvet as electric shock went through her body.

She never knew she could feel that way just by having someone suck on her tits.

Jaunesucking, licking and playing her breast with his mouth whilehis hands played with her legs

all that while Pyrrha, massaged Velvet`s back with her breasts and began to move her hands downwards, lightly kissing her neck until she made her way to Velvet`s wet folds.

"let`s see if you are ready" he said with a smile.

With that he spread her legs with his hands and then licked her slit.

Suddenly Velvet`s eyes widened.

' _This feels so good, I think I died and went to heaven!_ ' she thought.

“MMMM, OH MONTY!” Velvet continued moaning

Jaunecontinued to lick Velvet's pussy with a passion while Pyrrha fondled her breasts and licked her neck

Velvet began to thrash back and forth as bliss hit her like waves on the beach. There was nothing else in the world except for her, her master and her mistress.

"That's it!" she cried. "I'm cuming! I'm going to cum! Monty, I'M GOING TO CUMMMMMM!" With that her body arched as her juices began to flood out. Jaune lapped them up to the best of his abilities, savoring the taste.

Slowly he got up,he then looked down at Velvetwho was being lifted like a sack by his watching her pant in the moonlight.

He wasn't done just yet.

Jaune then placed himself between her legs and began to line his member with her pussy. He then looked into her eyes and she nodded. Then in one thrust, he entered her.

Velvet had expected to feel pain. But there was none. She was a virgin and could feel the blood coming out of her pussy. But there was no pain. Slowly Jaune began to thrust and what she was feeling began to grow. It was pleasure. 'Why didn't I feel any pain?' thought Velvet as Jaune slowly began to pick up his speed. 'Is it because I'm just a dirty little girl or is it because I'm one with master?'

Jaune couldn't believe what he was feeling. Velvet's pussy was unlike anything he had every felt before. It was wet, warm, and tight. Every nerve on his dick was being stimulated in the best way.

"Ohmontymontybrothersbrothers," cried Velvet as a familiar feeling within her began to grow. "Master, I'm going to cum soon! Faster! Please go faster!"

"Anything for you Velvet!" cried out Jaune as he leaned down and kissed her. As soon as their tongues meet, they both came at the same time causing them to moan in pleasure in each others mouths.

Now they were both covered in sweat and the smell of what they had down filled the air.

Velvet was shivering, covered in sweat and dead tired, she just wanted to rest, honestly trying to get the courage to ask them left her mentally and physically tired.

But before she could even close her eyes Pyrrha spoke

“Get in four legs, head touching the floor and your ass in the air” Pyrrha said with lust in her voice

Velvet did as she was ordered

Pyrrha had a nice view of her ass and could see the cum and blood dripping from her pussy.

Moving her head closer to her womanly folds Pyrrha took a big whiff breathing in Velvet´s smell, now it was Pyrrha's turn to play withVelvet.

She started running her tongue out to take a taste of her dripping pussy earning a moan from Velvet.

Using all the tips and tricks she learned from Jaune not to mention the expierence gained from playing with other women, she attacked Velvet's pussy and clit with her tongue and fingers bringing her to the cusp of an orgasm.

 “Blood of a rabbit mixed with cum, delicious, do you want to taste it?” Pyrrha said licking her fingers

“Y-yes! I want to taste it” Velvet said

With great skill Pyrrha removed it from Velvet´s pussy, put it in a bowl and offered to velvet

Briefly before starting velvet wondered if her cum would taste like rabbit

Slowly Velvet started drinking; all the while Jaune was petting her

“How does it taste pet?” Pyrrha asked kindly

"Mm itis delicious I could quickly get addicted to his cum mistress" she said

Before she could say anything else or even react pyrrha filliped her over the grass and was now on top of her and running kisses down her neck and collar bone.

Acting on instinct Velvet arched her head back giving Pyrrha better access to lick and kiss her neck, after a minute Pyrrha started kissing his way southward until she came to her destination, the source of the tasty cum.

The twin perky peaks of Velvet's breasts were staring up at the sky just begging to be fondled and sucked on. Jaune took one peak in his mouth running his tongue around the areola and nipping and sucking at the tit, all the while he took the other one and massaged it alternating between which breast he gave attention to.

Moaning Velvet ran her fingers through Jaune's hair trying to push his mouth harder down on her breasts, Jaune stopped and kissed his way back up her body to her mouth and engaged her in a long make out session.

He took the hand that was playing with her breast and slowly moved it down her body taking time to feel the strong muscles and soft skin of her stomach

"Velvet you're so wet all ready and we are nowhere near done playing with you yet, hell we haven’t even started, you really are a horny rabbit" Pyrrha said lustfully

"Mmmhh" Velvet let out as Jaune moved his hand up and down while Pyrrha licked and played with her soaked pussy

"M-mistress, I'm the one who is supposed to be giving you pleasure." she said just to being silenced with kiss from Jaune

"But Velvet giving you pleasure gives me pleasure, especially when you make all of those sexy noises." Said pyrrha

“yes, there is nothing wrong with rewarding good pet, besides it is your first time let us make it special for you” Jaune said momentaterly leaving Velvet´s mouth

“But being with both of you makes it special” Velvet said

Both just returned their attention to her, Velvet was in heaven for a few moments, later it became hell.

"M-mistress, please I beg you stop teasing me" pleaded Velvet

Jaune told Pyrrha to never refuse a request from a good pet;as such Pyrrha stopped licking velvet, got up, moved her hands toattract her prepared dildo and got ready to enjoy Velvet.

Jaune stopped teasing her and get up to get the best view of his girlfriend fucking their new pet (he was pretty sure Pyrrha wanted velvet as their pet).

Now lying in front of them was their totally naked bunny, and just sitting there she took a second to take it all in from her messy pink hair, to her perky breasts and flat stomach, to her cute little shaved pussy.

"S-stop staring" said a blushing Velvet

"We can't help it you are just so beautiful" Pyrrha said causing her to blush even more.

"Mistress I want you" she said breathlessly

Looking up with a smirk

"And what exactly do you want me to do Velvet" she said with a smirk on her face, knowing what game Pyrrha wanted to play Velvet was happy to go along with it.

"I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to take your dildo and ram it into my pussy again and again until I cum or I broke it" screamed Velvet

"I like that dirty mouth of yours Velvet it really turns me on." said the redhead positing herself at her entrance. Following her instructions Pyrrha slammed her dildo in not afraid of hurting her knowing that the huntress could take it.

"Ohh yes that's it screw me, use my pussy as much as you want to." screamed Velvet causing Pyrrha to pick up the pace even more.

After a couple more thrusts Pyrrha stood up on her knees and wrapped Velvet's legs on around her waist to get a better angle to go deeper into her vagina. Using one hand to hold her leg in place she used the other to play with her clit sending volts of pleasure shooting through Velvet.

"Mistress I'm about to cum." panted Velvet

"Me too" said Pyrrha leaning forward to take Velvet's lips in a kiss as the two lovers came together.

Collapsing on top of one another the two tried to catch their breath and slow down their heart beat before starting up again.

“Great show” Jaune said

Noticing her master`s erect member Velvet got up on her hands and knees and started servicing again

"There is still one place you haven't used yet mistress" velvet said, returning to please her master

She lifted her ass in the air and used her hands to spread her butt cheeks as invitation

Pyrrha looked at her cute little bunny servicing her boyfriend while offering her butt and her puckered anus before moving up behind her and placing her hands on her hips.

"Velvet are you sure?" she asked

"Yes I want you to stuff  (slurp) your big dildo inside my ass (mmm), I want you to fuck me and claim me as yours…tasty…while I serve my master." Velvet said

"Whatever you want my horny little rabbit." said Pyrrha before slowly pushing the head of her dildo against the outside of her anus, and after a pop getting the head inside.

Slowly working herself in not to hurt velvet she started to pick up speed until all you could hear was a wet slapping, constant moaning and slurping.

"Ughh that's it mistress (slurp) pound my slutty asssss, master give me more juice (slurp) I love your seed (mmm), I can't wait to have it all my holes stuffed up and serving you every day." moaned out Velvet whose voice was muffled by her slurping

Though both must have heard and understood because they quickly picked up speed and orgasamed. Cumming on her mouth or just getting inside her ass as far as possible.

Feeling the hot liquid shoot inside her stomach and piece of metal deeply inside her intestines Velvet let out a yell and came to causing her womanly juices to run down her legs.

Flipping her back over Jaune looked down with a predatory grin like the one Velvet had on at the beginning of their love making that had Velvet absolutely sure who was in charge now.

"Ya know we didn't get to taste your juices last time Velvet" Said the redhead before she started to lick the juiced off the inside of her legs and work her way back up to her lips.

Dipping her tongue once more inside her pretty pink lips Pyrrha lapped at all of the juices, moving his tongue all over her inside walls intent of lapping up every last drop of her nectar.

When she was satisfied she moved backwards to sit next to Jaune who laid on his back with his head propped against a pillow made from discarded clothes and motioned Velvet forward. Crawling above him Velvet leaned down and kissed him shooting her tongue out and tasting the inside of his mouth again before pulling back up.

Moving his hand through her hair Jaune looked up into her beautiful brown eyes

"I want to be on the bottom this time, I want watch your boobs bounce up and down as you ride my cock" he said

Smiling Velvet sat back and positioned her pussy right above his rod before come down hard and fast on it and taking it up to the hilt causing them both to let out a gasp from the pleasure. Moving up and down Velvet was enjoying being in control; apparently it seemed her masters didn’t mind giving her some control as long as she was a good pes, she was going to be the best pet they could ever wish.

Jaune was happy lying on the bottom where he was able to either watch her boobs bounce up and down or watch her pussy be speared by her dick every time she came back down.

Soon when the pleasure got high Jaune reached out with his hands and started playing with her clit, causing Velvet to throw her head back and moan and start fondling her breasts. Sitting up but still keeping them in the cowgirl position Jaune took one of the nipples she was playing with in his mouth and started sucking on in and nipping on it with his teeth. Working his way up Jaune started licking at her breasts then at her shoulder blades and neck, soon after he felt Velvet's pussy grip his dick and knew she was about to cum.

"Cum for me Velvet." he said right before kissing her one last time and using one free hand to pinch her clit sending her over the edge of pleasure for the last time that night.

Velvet tightened up causing them both to cum, she could feel her womb being filled up with his seed and found herself hoping that she would be pregnant (she took pills but right know she didn’t even remember)

Laying back down with Velvet on top of him and Pyrrha next to them, Jaune just relaxed enjoying his lovers embrace and snuggle up to them.

Looking at his right was his beautiful teammate and girlfriend and up was another beautiful teammate.

Jaune moved the hair from off her forehead and gave it a kiss and did exactly the same to his girlfriend, causing Velvet and Pyrrha to giggle and kiss him back

"I love you Master and you too mistress" Velvet said before snuggling in even tighter to his body.

"We love you too Velvet, that is why we got you this" said Pyrrha before using her semblance to get a metallic collar

Velvet gasped, seeing the collar and understanding its meaning immediately, after all she was a studious person, she really really wanted to accept it, but she was really shy, maybe in a few weeks she could accept it

“I…YE…N..READY…” she tried to say she wasn’t ready, to reject it, to say yes, to pledge herself to them, she tried to say anything but her mouth barely could emit any sounds

Seeing her struggles Jaune decided to do something about, velvet saw his kind smile and was resigned or happy to hear some kind words, telling her that he understood that she wasn’t ready, that they could try it in the future, that he wasn’t angry with her.

What she got was a harsh slap

SMACK

Velvet was just stunned

"Honestly Velvet you deserved that, after how kind and understanding we have been to you, not giving us an answer immediately" Pyrrha said with a disappointing voice

Seeing Velvet's vacant expression Pyrrha gave the passive woman another slap that rocked her head to one side.

"I know you are too shy talk, so I will make it simple: you show me your neck to collar you or you slap me, meaning you don’t consider us your masters" Pyrrha said

Velvet gasped

NOT HER MASTERS?! SLAPING THEM?! HURTING THEM?! SHE WOULD NEVER, SHE WOULD ATTACK HER OWN TEAM BEFORE LIFTING A SINGLE FINGER AGAINS HER MASTER AND MISTRESS

Velvet`s eyes widened

It all fell into her at once. The realization in her mind to catch up to what her body had already learned

The superiority of the man and woman in front of her

The blows to her cheeks, hot and stinging had struck her into place. The pleasant ache of a womb full almost to bursting.

The kisses of her mistress filling her completely with love and warmth

They had mated her. She had been mated. She had been claimed. She had been broght to heel to these Alphas.

She could lay on her back like the bunny bitch she was, let her tongue hang out and just come when they called.

Velvet took a deep breath. This was the first deep breath in her new life, and her body ran wild. She was lying still in one moment, but she was throwing herself onto her Alpha Male in the next. Her hips bucked in earnest. She moaned in orgasmic gratitude. Her wild brown hair flailed about as her whole body convulsed in orgasm.

As if all the writhing passion she should have exhibited from being claimed came about all at once, Velvet fell into a mindless and keening rut. Her legs locked around his waist in a moment, and her hands were tugging ceaselessly at fistfuls of earth.

Pyrrha wasn't exactly pleased. She tried to wrench her off of him. She grabbed a fistful of her messy hair in an effort to pull her head away and her tongue out of his throat. But she was so slick with sweat and violently writhing that it was hard to get a grip on her.

"Heel" She finally wrenched her away enough to pin her down by her shoulders.

Velvet couldn't heel in the traditional way, so speared on Jaune´s cock as she was. She could hardly wiggle left or right, so completely supressed by the man above her, much less heel to her haunches.

All she could do was show her submission.

Velvet brought her hands in defensively before her chest, eyes wide and bright with wonder. She reminded them – despite her being their senior – like an innocent little puppy.

"Yes mistress." She said meekly in her scratchy voice. She used her shy voice to speak servile and timid words.

"Say that again?" Pyrrha demanded.

Velvet stared up at her mates adoringly. She took in anew, their every feature. "Yes, mistress" She repeated.

"…Ohh?" Jaune mused. He ground his hips a little, and she gasped. He grinned, then leaning down and gently suckling on her lower lip. "Hmmm."

He knew that behavior well, it was the behavior of Faunus who had been fucked stupid, he could almost smell the submission on her.

"Are you a good girl? Hm?" He reached down to the woman with a new sense of fondness. "Are you our good girl?"

Velvet sat with her back straight, because her mate hadn't told her to stop sitting. But she shivered in deleight, nodding her head.

Before the member of cvfy, senior student of beacon , and all around grade-A shy and meek girl could open her mouth to answer, she found her lips trapped.

And she melted.

Pyrrha gave their new, obedient girl a deep, loving kiss while her boyfriend worked his still turgid erection in her sloppily cum soaked cunt. Her sensative body didn't take much to push over the edge anymore. A sweet - almost painful, but unbearably sweet - gentle orgasm washed over her as she kissed back her mistress and rocked her hips back into her master.

Her owners

This gentle affection in response to her obedience made Velvet – for lack of a better, Velvet only word – fall deeply in love. Her body knew that she could be taken care of. Her body knew where it belonged. Her mind and should followed suite.

To Faunus, the mind was but a passenger to the body. This didn't make them stupid. It just made them honest.

Her body shuddered in bliss - a ripple that began from her toes and ended at her fingertips. Her lonely heart – resulting from her meek nature and racism – felt warm once more. Tears formed in her eyes. It was so beutiful.

A primal, pure, adoration.A loyalty that dwarfed all others.

Her loyalty to her teammates was as nothing. Her friends were forgotten. She would heel for him. She would sit and wait, for years at a time. She would dive into fire. Who dared... whosoever dared growl at her mates was to have their neck snapped between her hands.

She was theirs.

She was theirs, thank the brothers

She whimpered pathetically when he pulled away.

"All right. It's settled. I don't dislike feisty girls on my boyfriend as long as they know when to heel." Pyrrha said calmly

"Y-Yes mistress" Velvet said adoringly.

"Who are we?" Pyrrha asked

"My Alphas" Velvet replied with a quiet oath.

"And?" Jaune asked

"My team leader" She affirmed dreamily.

"And?" Pyrrha asked

"Master and mistress" She whispered lovingly.

"Good girl." Both of them said

With that Pyrrha put her collar, tied the leash and guided her inside the house to rest.

Velvet realized they didn’t actually believed when she answered, but that didn’t matter, she will prove them that she was theirs to do as they wished, but that was later, now she was going to rest and enjoy the warmth of her owners.

LISA´S HOUSE A FEW DAYS LATER

Velvet entered the garden, were the woman from the previous videos was waiting for her.

“Welcome Miss Scarlatina, can I offer you something? Bread?Apple?Tea?” she greeted and proceeded to take some bread from the refreshments while offering

“Some tea and refreshments, please” velvet said unsure what else to say

The woman seved her tea and a plate with come fish

“Excuse me, but who are you? And why did you asked me to come here?” velvet asked

“Who I am? I am the woman who sent you the videos of herself being breed like a bitch in heat...” she said pround of that

Velvet just blushed at that

“…specialist of atlas, teacher in atlas academy, spy and pround slave of Jaune arc and Pyrrha Nikos, Natasha Romanoff also known as black widow, at your service miss scarlatina” Natasha said showing her clevearage

“Velvet Scarlatina, a pleasure” velvet said blushing

“As for what did I call you here? I am going to explain why you can suddenly lift a car like it was nothing, and why your semblance is 10 times stronger at least” she said

“Why is that” she asked curious and also worried

“It is simple, our master´s semblance” Natasha said

“What does Master semblance has to do with it? As far as I know he hasn’t awaken yet” Velvet said

Natasha was happy that she reconized and addressed him with the respect he deserved, if only human woman weren’t so difficult.

“First it has awaken, he just hasn’t been told for reasons I won’t explain, second his semblance…well we called it hive and what does it have to do? Have you ever seen the anime sekirei or you know of the Borgs from star trek?” she asked

“I don’t watch much tv” Velvetsaid

“Pity, well when his aura upon contact with a woman, with can be done by sharing his seed, fluids or just plain old transfer, does 2 things:

One: helps us increase our aura, to heal faster, to become stronger, to get or do aura transfer easier between other members wich have had Jaune´s seed, and pretty sure it also works as a fountain of youth, best of all removers the cramps from our mothly visitor, altought I makes us incredible horny instantead, in other words it makes our bodies more efficient.

Two: to learn faster, think faster, develop psychic connection similar to twins with other members, and to a degree form a hive mind to share experiences and knowledge, again like the borgs you should watch the tvserie if you want to have a better idea” she explains

“So what you are saying is that esencially his semblance makes any woman that has taken his semen a few times his mind controlled slave soldier?” Velvet asked not in the least bothered

“you were only right about the soldier part, It isn’t mind control and it doesn’t make you his slave, not really, for one you can think for yourself for another you can disobey him, and unless you are a faunus it doesn’t affect you immediately and finally you can get out of the hive, all you need to do is drink semen of another man. If anything his semblance makes perfect soldiers giving something akin to authority a general has over his soldiers with a little palavonian control, or in case of faunus recognize him as our alpha, mate and owner all the same” Natasha said

“Mmm…I suppose it has sense when I obey Jaune, I feel like I am like obeying my team leader, or as weird as it sound like a pet obeying her owner, and feel good like having eaten my favorite food. ” Velvet stated

“Yes exactly” Natasha said

“All right, I believe you, after all I can feel the effects , but why I feelt the effects inmediatly while Yang only now? And if his semblance makes perfect soldiers why call it hive? And why I am feeling the same way I feel towards mistress? ” Velvet asked

“well as you now huntress and hunters poses some degree of aura resistance, so before his aura can help you to join the hive, you have to be broken, tamed, fucked stupid, taken, reduced to a puddle of cum, pick a term” Natasha said

“mmm, it has sense usually the person reciving aura needs to prepare herself/ himself, being in sexual intercourse or being the gates of death to have his/her resistance low and recive aura without trouble, but that doesn’t explain why my resistance didn’t resisted his aura as long as Yang did” Velvet said

“as you know faunus have instinctual behaviors from their animal side, likes to food, dislike from natural predators, etc, and we are both faunus, so it isn’t racist to say it” she said

“So my bunny side helps me to recognize Jaune as my owner immediately, while Yang needed to be tamed as you said” bunny said

“yes, as for the hive look at the borgs, but basically we delopeve a pysch link, an aura bond, like twins, to feel at ease with others and help us to fight together, like partners that have practiced for years, I don’t really know how to explain it” Natasha said

“I think I understand, I feel natural to see Jaune as my team leader, even more than coco and she has been my team leader for a year. But apart from that well…I am a shy person and I have never talked with you, i shouldn’t be at such easy with you.” velvet said

“About feeling the same way towards missNikos like you feel with Jaune…well we don’t know” she said

“You don’t know” she asked incredulous

“It could be that master has fallen in love with her, that she is his soulmate that his semblance needs to help and put her as a second in command, just roll with it”

Velvet just nodded with her head

“Good, that isn’t the only things I wanted to talk with you…” Natasha said

Now Natasha began telling her about other woman in the sevice of Jaune, their skills if she needed their help, how she would be given support if she needed something, from food, weapons, tools, training, etc, their scroll numbers, direction, everything she needed to know.

“WOW” it was all velvet could say

“I know, It has taken some time but we have gotten a good support group to help Jaune in anything he wishes, in time you will be given tasks to help him, even if he doesn’t know” she said

“Why is the number of servants so…well small” velvet

“several reasons, some of them are: that we wish the best or more useful women to join us, we need more resources to support us, people can leave so there is security risks wich is why we need to make sure they don’t want or can’t leave, as I said not all can be tamed that easy so they are difficult to recruit, Jaune cant spent all of his time taming others, oh sure we have a way to store his seed in a special dildo and tame others by ourselves but is not the same.” Natasha said

“I understand” velvet said

“Good, there is still some time, let’s going to do some light training, to kill time” Natasha said

Velvet was panting and not from arousal in the first 5 minutes

“Come on you useless bunny show me you are worthy of being their property” Natasha said mocking her

Velvet got her second air.

They spent the rest of the day that way

LISA´S HOUSE NEXT DAY

Glynda entered the garden, were the woman from the videos was waiting for her in her friends house. The same house were she accepted her place in the world, as Jaune and Pyrrha’s  bitch.

“Welcome Ms Good witch, can I offer you something? Bread?Apple?Tea?”………

LISA´S HOUSE

Yang entered the garden, were the woman from the videos was waiting for her. in the house were her owners fucked her arse so hard she couldn’t sit for two days, she didn’t know why miss Good witch didn’t make a fuss for her skiping two days of clases, but she didn’t care, she was just grateful that she could rest her bottom.

“Welcome miss Yang Xiao Long, can I offer you something? Bread?Apple?Tea?”………

 


	16. RUBY´S CORRUPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INNOCENT RUBY ROSE DISCOVERS JAUNE AND PYRRHA WHILE HAVING FUN

Corrupting Ruby

Neither Jaune had any idea how it happened but somehow it happened.

Honestly they just wanted to have some time for themselves, relax and spent some time. Having ruby sucking his dick while Pyrrha watched wasn’t something they planned, sure they could have called one of the girls for that but honestly they just wanted some time just for them.

And now Ruby Rose the small reaper of team RWBY was currently on her knees between his unbuckled pants legs lapping vigorously at the bottom of his manhood all the way to his swollen top where it was then covered by a pair of lips that sucked halfway down before having to pull back releasing it with "pop" sound that made tremble onto the wall his bed was placed next to.

Innocent silver eyes looked up at the panting boy with a nervous curiosity shining in them as she wiped the bits of saliva off her chin.

"Did.. Did i-i do it right Jaune?"

A huge red blush was spread over her face while breathing heavily sending a now familiar heat on his member.

Biting his lip to hold back a moan at the feeling of just her warm breath on him making his dick start to miss her mouth dearly, Jaune could only meekly nod his head signaling the girl they continue.

So it was Pyrrha who answered

“You did well ruby, need a bit more practice but for a beginner it was good” Pyrrha said already able to judge a blowjob

Since starting to be trained into becoming a mistress Pyrrha had discovered something about her, she liked watching her boyfriend fuck other women until they were nothing more than a puddle of cum

So seeing the innocent, adorkable,weapon-obsessed Ruby rose was less than an inch away from the dick of her boyfriend and seeing his now throbbing piece of meat missing the warmth of her inexperienced mouth. Made her incredible horny and wishing she had yang on her now dripping pussy…on the other hand rubywas here maybe she should try and see how did she fare.

“Now is my turn Ruby” Pyrrha said gently guiding her head to her pussy

As if a wave of anxiety just feel off her shoulder,the girl's nervousness left as a sheepish smile of success came forth making the wetness grow with arousal, said arousal grew as the young girl sealed her lips around herpussy now and started sucking slowly making the champion's legs tremble slightly as ruby managed to get her tougue slightly farther inside her before breaking off for air.

"Ugh! "She grimaced feeling a slight nip on her sensitive flesh.

_Such sharp teeth- Pyrrha thought_

"OHMYGODISORRYI-! ",ruby started to shutter apologies

“Don’t worry ruby, accidents happen” Jaune said with a calming voice

As she looked up she saw his beautiful blue eyes reassuring her everything was right.

With that she went back to sucking of Pyrrha´s pussy, making sure to avoid her teeth making contact with her skin this time.

They didn't mean to get into these sorts of activities with Ruby.

Jaune and Pyrrha just wanted a moment for themselves.

They were so sure they had the dorm for to themselves that forgot to properly lock the door when an all too innocent Ruby rose walked in on them on while Pyrrha was sucking Jaune´s dick.

For a moment they just stared at each other with Jaune and Pyrrha being shocked and completely mortified as they were discovered.

When they came out their shock,he covered closed his zipper and Pyrrha cleaned herself, both stuttered up a storm of excuses but ultimately it all came out as gibberish as Ruby just looked more confused at every word.

Then things became silent again but to them who were sweating bullets from just caught everything suddenly seemed to get ten times louder

"What were you doing?"

They definitely didn't expect Ruby to say that.

I mean when you walk onto a guy with his dick in the mouth of a woman it was kind of obvious what was happening. And it ain't research that's for certain.

"Why did Pyrrha had your... Thingy in her mouth" she said blushing.

“His what?” Pyrrha asked

"You know.. Your boy thingy"

“My thingy?” he asked

"His dick?" Pyrrha said without thinking

Ruby blushed but her look of confusion was still there

"w-what were you doing with it just now? ,why did you had that thing in your mouth?" she asked while putting her finger in her mouth as if to emulate them enjoying themselves.

Jaune was almost unable to fully comprehend the situation he was in and so for a brief moment, Jaune's fragile brain decided to temporarily stop thinking.

"Dick?.Who’s dick? Is he in our class?" she asked tilting her head.

“No way, no fucking way, no one can be that sheltered at 15!” pyrrha wasn’t that far behind her partner

But it was true.

Ruby had since birth been shielded away by her extremely overprotective father and sister from most of the... unmentionable thing's the world had to offer for a more mature crowd.

One would think that she would learn with her friends, but was socially awkward and the few friends she had were either childish like her, intimidated by her family or just were her friends for being Yang sister.

As a side effect of this constant coddling and lack of social interaction all her life she had grown with severe lack of common street smarts, an example being she only knew the bare minimum of the difference between a man and a woman.

Hell, even the very concept of sexual urges was such a foreign thought to her mind you might as well try explaining it with sock puppets and diagrams but it still wouldn't make any sense to her.

Girls had a precious flower that is beyond sacred and should never be seen by anyone but the girl and a doctor. A female doctor.

Or so her father kept on telling her anytime the subject came up.

And boy's had something else.

Her father practically forbade her from ever asking him that particular question again and the most she could get from her sister in information was a joke that boy's had "most of their brains down there" and that she wasn't allowed to know until she was at least 50.

Though her father would always find a way to butt in a shout 100 then storm off filling an entire swear jar full of bad words along the way.

Something about "touching my baby. Kill'em dead.."

Whatever

The fact was Ruby rose had barely any idea what she had just witnessed Jaune and Pyrrha doing, but just the site of seeing a boy's "thingy" for the first time made her flush wildly for some reason.

"I was helping Jaune to relax!" Pyrrha said

She snapped out of her daze looked back at Pyrrha who was blushing as she said that making ruby tilt her head to the side in confusion no certain she followed right.

“Relax?”

“Yes, as a fellow leader you know how stressing the position is, so Pyrrha was being a good girlfriend and helping me to relive the stress of being leader” he said

This was true

“Really?” ruby asked

"yeah I was giving Jaunea blowjob *blushing*i-it's a game, a perfectly normal game to help someone to relax, nothing weird at all, it's pretty fun an I-people d-do it all the time *blushing* so there's no need to tell anyone about it!" she finished with a extremely forced smile that came out looking like a cringe.

"Can I try it?"

She really needed to get his ears checked or something becauseshe could have sworn Ruby just said-

"Can I try this with you?" Ruby said confirming to them that they were hearing clearly as a curious Ruby rose walked up to them with her silver eyes staring at them

"You said its fun right, that everyone does it, that it relly helps you with the preasure of being a leader, so... Can I try?" she asked timidity unaware of what she was asking.

In her mind it made sense, why else was Jaune smiling so much when she caught him being sucked?Why Pyrrha has been smiling so much lately? Why else was he a better leader than her?

It must have been a pretty fun game if they were so zoned out they didn't hear her enter before opening.Actually she just came to the room cause she felt like bothering someone from team JPRN out of boredom as her own team was too busy.

Yang was off training, Weiss was studying for midterms (which was still many months away!) and Blake was reading her book thought the girl must have really loved Ninja's or something cause she always read it every chance she got and sometimes while having the same sweaty red-faced smile Jaune had just now when she walked into the room in the middle of his game.

"So" she began looking at him with her curiosity peaking, "can 3 people play the game?"

Jaune would want more than anything to say he told her no and let the whole mess end there, get her out and return his attentions to his girlfriend.

“This game is usually played between 2 people, boyfriend and girlfriend, you can put a third one if the first two agree, but asking us to let you join will be like we asking you to lend us crescent rose…”

“Ok, I understand, I am sorry is just that I have a lot of stress…” ruby started saying, looking like a kicked puppy

“…we can let you in, BUT there are some rules you will follow”

“What rules?” Ruby asked

It was Jaune who answered

“You have to follow our orders, you will be referred as pet, you will address us as master and mistress, if you don’t we will punish you, is that understood?” Jaunesaid

“Punishment? Why? And what kind?” she asked nervous

“Why? All games have punishments when you fail, and what kind? You will have to play to discover it” Pyrrha shrugged her arms

The truth was that the thought of a naive trusting cute girl who apparently was so sheltered she didn't even know what blowjob is was just... Too much to resist.

Pyrrha blamed herself for having this fetish of seeing her boyfriend fucking other women; she blamed Jaune for just looking so handsome while commanding a more powerful woman than him, hell a sick part of her even blamed Ruby herself for bringing it on herself for interrupting them but the fact of the matter was:

**She took advantage of Ruby and tricked her into thinking sucking Jaune off until he came was a game.**

Pyrrha, was a girl with a golden hearth, but underneath all of her kindness she was still just a horny teenager and if there is something she had learned from watching several women being fucked stupid and hearing them moan, writhe and mewl while Jaune had his fun with them is this:

 

She had a kink for sharing her boyfriend with other people

 

She couldn’t help herself; something about seeing Jaune exert dominance over others just did it for her. It made her sizzle with excitement and degenerate lust.

The young reaper much to her guilt (wich only made her more aroused) believed her wholeheartedly without a hint of doubt and spent the afternoon pleasuring them.

Unknowingly giving her one of her fantasies of having a cute girl's hands and mouth pleasuring them, with her mouth on her boyfriend´s cock jerking him off and licking her pussy while smiling innocently

Sure they had other women: Glynda, Velvet, Melanie, Militia, Yang, etc

But having someone with that look of innocence? It honestly felt amazing, even if she had no idea what she was doing it the novelty, made for the diference in skill

It only got better than that when Jaune couldn't help but ask the girl to start licking the tip a bit while stroking him.

Ruby was at first resistant and slightly intimidated at the thought of putting something so weird on her tongue but after some minor coaching from Jaune and Pyrrha reassuring her it was fine, the girl gave into the peer pressure and reluctantly started lapping at the tip tasting his pre-cum.

That feeling of nirvana level pleasure made Jaune lose whatever self-restraint he had left a practically chocked the girl when he grabbed the back of her head and force her mouth down his member getting it all the way to the back of the mouth at first then pull back so she could get air, all the while he was feeling absolute bliss.

It took no time at all for him to convince her the 'game' was better when it was in her mouth and after promising he wouldn't do it hard like he just did, poor innocent Ruby let Jaune slowly pull and push in and out of her drooling mouth until she 'won' the game by letting out his load in her sweet warm mouth.

If skull fucking her wasn't good enough in his lustful haze he told her she would get extra 'points' if she swallowed.

A so she did.

“Now Is my turn pet come here,” Pyrrha said guiding her head

Now Ruby's head got in between Pyrrha´s thighs as the girl licked on her pussy like licking the last rests of ice cream from a bowl to get higher “points”.

Grunting Pyrrha could feel she was almost ready to burst as ruby upped her speed an sucked mainly at the parts where she told her she felt the most 'points' were and gritted her teeth as she felt herselffinally Cumming directly into the minors mouth as she as instructed sucked it all down then pulled off panting completely red faced but proud of her accomplishment.

She won again!

"I'm good at this right Jaune, or are you just taking it easy on me and letting me win?" She said

Ruby was smiling at the thought of her being god at a game she hasn’t played before, even if she did fumble a bit with her teeth she definitely got to drink Pyrrha´s victory juice faster than Jaune.

She didn’t notice it until Jaune slapped her making her fall in her ass

“How did I tell you to address me pet?” Jaune asked her in a strong voice

“M-master, I am sorry J-Master” she apologized

She didn’t knew this side of Jaune, she had never seen Jaune so…confident? Strong? Intimidating? Dominating?...atractive?

“It is all right pet, you are new at this and need practice” he said caressing her cheek

Ruby just blushed and smiled happly; she didn’t understand why she was reacting that way.

Also she was confused by the slap.

She had never had been hit, at least in that way before, sure she did get in some trouble, but she could always get away with her puppy dog eyes, when not she had her cresent rose privileges, but she had never been pysically punished, never spanked, slaped or anything like that, this was the first slap she had recibed in her life. It was painful but also…nice?

_Why did I like when he slaped me?- ruby tought_

Her toughts were interrupted by a drained but totally satisfied Pyrrha who barely had any strength, yet Jaune told her to always congratulate a sub for a well done Job. So she did

“You did well ruby” she said while petting her head

Ruby just blushed happily at her actions

*KNOCK *KNOCK*

"Jaune are you in there? I-I there is something I need to talk with you, can I enter?" the voice knocking at the door asked hopefully

Ruby was weirded out, why was Weiss knocking at Jaune`s door? Why was she asking respectfully to enter? Almost…begging?

Pyrrha`s heart nearly froze

Weiss was at the door.

Her innocent team leader was at their feet panting after 15 minutes of sucking them off.

Jaune seeing their reactions got an idea

"Jaune?  P-please I know you are there, I.. I.. Needed your help...things are getting kinda hectic with my team, I am tired of just studying and well…I won’t bore you, please…" Weiss said in a small voice

They couldn’t see it, but they could easily imagine the arrogant Weiss schenne looking like a kicked puppy.

Ruby and Pyrrha didn’t understand the why.

Ruby was about to answer when Pyrrha put her hand on her mouth and make a sign to not talk, thinking that if no one answers she will just go.

Sadly Jaune throw out her plans out of the window.

“All right Weiss you can enter” he said

He smiled at the horrified look from his partner

The door began to open…


	17. Weiss plays too

Contrary to pyrrha´s expectations Weiss didnt scream, got angry, demanded an explanation or just left, instantead she calmly entered, closing the door behind her, making sure it was _locked_ , walked in front of them and addressed to them respectfully

“Thank you for receiving master, mistress, Ruby? I didn’t know you were in this” Weiss said confused

“Master, mistress? You too know about this game?”

“Of course I know, my sister introduced me to this lifestyle years ago. I have been his submissive for years” she said proundly

“I suppose that explains why you always being less…bitchy around him” ruby said not understanding the implications

It still shocked Ruby and Pyrrha to see Weiss schenee acting as a decent human being whitout her naughty attitude

“Jaune I almost had an infart, remind me to ask you about all the girls you know are in this lifestyle” Pyrrha said now calm

“To think I only wanted some time alone with my girlfriend”Jaune sighed

“What do you need weiss? We are kind of busy” asked Pyrrha

Since weiss tried to…team out with her for her fame, she didn’t particularly liked Weiss, as far as she has seen she was bossy with her teammates, arrogant and snoby like many rich persons Pyrrha had meet in tournaments.

Honestly her only good quality as far as she was concerned was that she was nice to her team, before she thought it was because she wanted to stay in good terms with the invencible girl, now she knew it was because her being one of Jaune´s pets, she supposed she could be nicer to her.

“Mistress,  I know I am intruding but I need a session with master”

“Sorry Weiss but I am already playing with them” Ruby said to Weiss

“Master what about a game to see who is a better submissive? Like when i play with my sister”

“That is a great idea weiss, pyrrha bring me the briefcase, the one hiden with password” Jaune said

Pyrrha did it, once she returned Jaune explained the rules, wich were pretty simple

“Ruby, the game is pretty simple: either I or Pyrrha give an order to both of you, if you do it right you get a word written in your body, if you refuse or don’t do it right you get a hit, she who gets more words at the end wins. You will get a word for each category _IF_ you do it well, do your best both of you”

“Hit?” ruby asked nervous

“Don’t worry it won’t be too hard” Pyrrha said

“What if we make it more interesting? Dolt, if you win I will stop pestering you about eating some vegies with your food for a week and you can eat as many candies and cookies as you want”

“Really you would really do it?? You would stop pestering and let me eat what I want? ” ruby said wide eyed after all since meeting Weiss she has been pestering about eating “healthier” even more than Yang

Ha! Cookies are super healthy, thank you very much

“But if you lose then you have to eat the healty food I give for a week”

At that ruby considered

“Unless you are afraid?” Weiss said taunting her

“I am not afraid Weiss, bring it on”

“Allright, first order strip girls” Pyrrha said

Jaune got ready the marker, while Pyrrha swing left and right a pair of paddles, making both Weiss and Ruby slighty nervous.

“Are you ready?” jaune asked

Ruby and Weiss nodded her head when Jaune asked

To the oblivious Ruby, Weiss couldn’t help but eye Pyrrha.

The champion looked better than any model she'd seen in magazines and that was when she had clothes on. Now without clothes she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. Her white-skinned body reminded her of own, but a bit darker, with flowing red hair and large sized breasts (not that it was dificult to her annoyance).

Her emerald eyes sized up her and Ruby, her lips forming a wide, seductive smile.

And now she was Weiss's Mistress…and Rubies she suppose.

“Now Ruby, first lets test your obedience, we will test this by ordering you something you don’t want to do, that said lay on my lap and you in pyrrha´s lap Weiss, we are going to spank you” he said as he sat down on his bed

“S-spank me?”

"Now rubies, no need to be afraid look at Weiss" she said with a smile

Weiss was already in pyrrha´s lap Pyrrha having her head patted

“You are not going win with that attitude dolt” weiss said

Swimging up the paddle, he gestured to his lap.

"Now lay on my lap," he ordered.

Nodding, Ruby crawled over to Jaune, laying down with her bottom up on her lap, laying her head on the black sheets. She gulped when she felt Jaune rubbed the paddle against her smooth bare bottom.

"Now then, time to start, let’s test your obedience."

_SMACK!_

"Ah!" Ruby cried out

Making Jaune frown.

"Ruby what did I tell you about speaking without permission?" he scolded like a disapproving father. Rubbing the paddle against Ruby's ass again

Pyrrha continued for him

"So for your first lesson: every time we hit you, say "Thank you master or Mistress in your case Weiss, please punish me more." And that will be the only thing either of you will say, understand?"

Taking a deep breath, Ruby and Weiss nodded and replied in stereo

"Yes, Mistress”

_SMACK!_

Ruby winced but didn't cry out.

Weiss was the same

"Thank you, Mistress, please punish me more."

Both got the word slut on their skin

_SMACK!_

This time, Ruby felt something start to build up inside her.

"Thank you, Mistress, please punish me more."

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

They got different words with every smack

Panting from the pain, Ruby gripped the bedsheets tight, her body heating up from the hard strikes.

_It hurts! My butt feels so bad! And yet…and yet…I feel weird…- Ruby thought_

A harder smack met Ruby's ass.

"You didn't ask for more, Ruby. That was disobedient of you," Jaune scolded, his hand grabbing a handful of Ruby's red hair.

Ruby cringed.

"I'm sorry, Master!"

 _SMACK!_ Came another blow, just as hard as the last.

"Did I give you permission to speak anything else?" 

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Ruby was tough, but she was close to tears now. The feeling inside her was gnawing at her and continued to grow as she was punished.

A soothing hand patted her head.

"There now, have we learned our lesson, Ruby?"

Taking deep breaths, Ruby nodded.

"Th…Thank you, Master, please punish me more."

Above her, Jaune smiled.

"Good girl." he rubbed the paddle against Ruby's now reddened ass.

Pyrrha wrote the word “SLUT” in the left cheek of Weiss

Jaune wrote the word “WHORE” in Ruby´s left cheek

"Let's continue, Jaune."

“All right, we tested your obedience, now we are going to see how you handle pain”

“Handle pain? Didn’t we already do that?” Ruby asked

“Dolt that was a warm up, Jaune actually went easy on you.” Weiss said

Not mentioning that While Jaune went easy on ruby, the same couldn’t be said of Pyrrha.

Weiss whimpered as her mistress tied her to the bed posts, her legs and arms separated her making her form an “X”.

Amazingly Ruby put least resistance than Weiss, wich was none, getting fired up to win

Their wrists were shackled firmly, keeping them in place unable to move as Jaune and Pyrrha circled them.

Jaune and Pyrrha changing places (neither Weiss or Ruby asked why), both had a menacing whip on their hands

"We already taught you obedience. You learned that when you are obedient you will be rewarded." Pyrrha said playng the closed marker against Ruby´s skin

Pyrrha stopped at Ruby's back and smiled. Her body was so smooth, so white, pretty, so adorable and small, like a puppy wanting to play.

"Now, we will teach you pain" Jaune finished

_CRACK!_

"AHHH!" Ruby/Weiss cried out as the whip connected to her breasts/belly.

"Now, now, Ruby," Pyrrha admonished slightly.

She'd whipped Ruby with more force than necessary but figured it was a good idea to introduce her to pain to tear her down now so she can build her up.

"You don't seem to enjoy my gift." Pyrrha said

“Neither do you Weiss” Jaune said

Ruby gasped as she felt the cold, hard leather rub against her back, as if teasing her where it'll strike next.

"Don't you want our gift of Pain?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ruby nodded.

"Yes Mistress."

The subtle touch of the whip rubbing against her bare ass made her tingle in anticipation, as if she couldn't wait to get hit again.

"Please give me your gift." Ruby said

“Same with me master hit me until you break my body” Weiss said

Pyrrha's breath touched her ear as she leaned close, her whip coming around to rub against her sensitive breasts.

"I'm in a generous mood, Ruby. Where do you want me to give you my gift? These lovely breasts?”

Ruby cooed as she ran the crop across them.

"These magnificent thighs? Or your seductive bottom?"

“Please master in my butt” Weiss asked… no begged

Ruby hearing the answer of her partner when Jaune made the same question, well that and the look that said she gave her saying: for Monty, pick the butt dolt or you will be in a lot of pain if you don’t

"My butt! Please give it to my butt!" she pleaded

Almost like magic, faster than her own semblance Pyrrha untied her and tied her again, this time face down.

Ruby was just squeezing her eyes shut and waiting…waiting.

_Crack!_

_“AAAHH” Weiss screamed_

Ruby realized that Pyrrha hadn’t hit her; she was just rubbing the whip against her ass.

As soon as Ruby let out a sigh of relief, Pyrrha attacked

_Crack!_

“AAAAHHHHA” this time the scream was from ruby

Ruby screamed and arched her back as the pain entered her. But like with the paddle something seemed to have mixed in with the pain, something that made her crave it, cherish it: pleasure.

_Crack!_

_“AAAHH” Weiss screamed_

_Crack!_

_“AAAHH” Ruby screamed_

_Crack!_

_“AAAHH” Weiss and Ruby screamed_

By the time theyhad stopped, Ruby's cheeks were red as her hair and Weiss shapely ass was covered in red whip marks and several words written in their skin.

Knowing not to hurt them too bad, because they still have more games to play they stopped.

Putting the whip down, Pyrrha walked over to Ruby's rear and looked down at her dripping pussy.

"So Ruby, you've started to understand the lesson."

"AH!! Mistress!"

Ruby cried out as Pyrrha reached and pushed two fingers into her wet hole, she didn’t understand why she did it, or why it felt so good.

"My, look how wet you are, Ruby. You've certainly taken my lesson to heart." She kissed Ruby's forehead in an almost maternal manner. "Exquisite. You would't made a good submissive if you didn't take pleasure from this much at least."

_Isnt that what Weiss said she was? I have to ask Weiss what a submissive is, and if she does things like this all time- Ruby tough with her closed eyed_

Both Weiss and ruby were resting trying to catch her breath, so they didn’t notice Jaune going to the bar fridge for something.

Ruby opened her eyes when she felt something soft on her leg

“You have earned your reward” Pyrrha said gently

With that she put the word “MASOCHIST” on ruby´s lef leg and throw the marker to Jaune who did the same to Weiss left leg

Holding up an ice cube in his hand, Jaune dragged its melting body against Weiss's jiggling breasts.

"Guhhh!" Weiss groaned as he circled her nipples with it, her pink areole becoming hard.

A tired ruby just eyed Jaune getting an ice cube towards her partner´s chest, but before she could wonder why pyrrha wasn’t doing something like that to her a bright burst of pain shot through Ruby's brain and she looked down seeing alligator jaw pins bite on her pink nipples, a silver chain connecting them. Hooking the chain with a finger, Pyrrha pulled on it, stretching her breasts out.

"Ahhhhh…" she groaned in pain, her head spinning from the pulling. Clenching her teeth, she tried to fight it, to tell herself to stop this madness, to give up, to quit, let Weiss win, and yet…and yet….

…And yet, it felt good. She threw her head back and moaned as Pyrrha pulled on her breasts, the pain making her head spin.

Weiss was on the same boat, Jaune was smiling at her, while toruring her poor niples, making them hard as rock.

"AH! Master! Master!" weiss cried out as he slapped her now erect tits repeatedly, ocasionally putting her ice back, giving her a weird feeling of heat from the hits and cold from the ice.

Pyrrha wasn’t going to be left behind, twisting Ruby´s nipples with the claps while pulling on her chained breasts at the same time.

“AAHH, MMM,,AHH” ruby wasn’t sure if cry in pain or moan in pleasure

Either way Ruby's moans or cries were silenced with a kiss. She'd never kissed a girl before but she quickly learned to crave her Mistress's lips.

_She tastes like chocolate- ruby thought_

As she pulled away, Pyrrha caressed Ruby's cheek.

She didn’t care if she won or lose, but she was going to play again

"Good job girls. It appears that Ruby won by one word; masochist to be exact, you really are a masochist. I wonder if it comes from family” Pyrrha said the last part to herself but Ruby still heard her

_I need to search for that word too- ruby thought_

Pyrrha, Jaune and even Weiss congratulate her at her victory.

Ruby blushed at their praise

“I must admit it was fun having you Weiss, would you like to play with us again like say...Friday” Pyrrha said eyeing Weiss red cheeks

Weiss could feel her gaze, giving what the twins told her that Pyrrha being a sadist and what her own butt cheeks told her, she didn’t need to be a genius to know what she would do to her on Friday or what her answer should be.

“Sure mistress I can see you in Friday”

“It is getting late and so I'll send you to your dorms. But not before I give you some homework Weiss…." he walked back to the suitcase and pondered on what tools to use next. Grabbing one item, he turned around.

"Hey why are you only giving homework to her, I am not going to play too?” ruby asked puffing her cheeks adorably

“You want to play too?” Pyrrha asked

“I am not sure ruby sometimes these games can get really intense” Jaune said

“Listen to master dolt, this game is for adults” Weiss said

“But I won the game, I am an adult too, I drink milk” ruby said pouting

This didn’t help her case. Still as they began to untie them Pyrrha told her

“Fine, you can come too, but Weiss will inform you of the rules you have to follow next time, understood?” Pyrrha asked

“Yes Pyrrha” she answered

As soon she did Pyrrha put her nails on Ruby´s –back, which felt like claws to her

“YES MISTRESS!!” she answered

“Good, I don’t want to hurt you Ruby…”

Which everyone knew it was a lie.

It was pretty obvious just by seeing Pyrrha’s smile while she lashed either Ruby or Weiss.

“…but while we are playing I am your superior, and as such you must address me with respect, understood?” she finished

“Yes mistress” said Weiss and Ruby

“Fortunately I have toys for both of you, ruby lift ass and open your cheeks with your hands”

“This way?”

“Yes, perfect, now this would feel uncomfortable a few seconds…”


	18. weiss & ruby & glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weiss forgot to tell something to her master in her last enconter, making her call him for help.

**Beacon Class**

Ruby took deep breaths and tried not to shift around in her seat, her face beet-red. It was a nightmare for the small redhead as she sat in class, feeling like every breath she took caused the anal beads inside her to stir.

" _You're to go until Friday with those do not play with yourself while these are inside you. I’ll be disappointed if you do_ " Pyrrha instructed her.

Pyrrha had warned as she pushed the string of beads into Ruby's ass. Sleeping that night was a nightmare for Ruby. She'd wanted to touch herself so bad, to relieve herself at least momentarily of the cauldron of ecstasy that's been stirring inside her.

Honestly she didn’t know how Weiss could sleep

"Miss Rose" the teacher instructed. "Please read the next paragraph.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby read from her book. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to keep a straight face and keep her voice steady but she managed. Finishing the paragraph, she realized something...

How was she going to the bathroom with this thing there?

She will have to ask Weiss after all they were given the same instructions.

“S-say Weiss how can you go the bathroom, with this thing” ruby asked

“There are two ways Ruby, one using a special machine with a hose to enter the small hole in the toy” she said calmly

“W-where is the machine?” Ruby asked fidgeting

“Dolt you and Yang don’t know the meaning of the word privacy, so I didn’t bring it with me, because I didn’t want to explain what was its purpose. And with the excitement I forgot to tell master”

“A-and the second one “Ruby asked fidgeting

“We could remove it ourselves of course, but they will be disappointed in us”

“Then what are we going to do?!”

“Don’t worry already send a message to master explaining our situation…”

Bing

“…oh already answered mmmm, good news he agreed to remove it after classes, we just have to hold on until 4 pm”

“4 PM???!!!” Ruby screamed

Several students looked at them, after a few moments they returned to their business

“Yes, 4 pm, I know it will be a torture, but it is either that or disappoint them” she hissed

“A-all right I will do it” she said

“We will do it tougher” Weiss took her hand as a sign of support

Needless to say as Weiss predicted the entire classes were a torture for them

After class had ended they bolted through the school's doors and made a beeline straight for the room that Jaune told them.

They arrived 10 minutes earlier and entered with the code Jaune sent them

Neither knew or cared how he got the scroll password for a room which given was separated from the student dorms and it was obviously for beacon´s staff,

Whose this room was? How much trouble they will get if the owner came? Could they be expelled for this trespassing?

Feeling the anal beads move inside her with every step, threatening to destroy their reason, made such small questions insignificant.

Ruby wanted to do something about it but knew not to disobey her Mistress.

Looking at her watch Weiss saw that they made it to the room with minutes to spare.

They waited silently, struggling, hoping for either Jaune or Pyrrha to arrive, and praying that the teacher of this room didn’t enter.

Very slowly the door opened; obviously it was intentional to torture them.

"Mis…Mistress?" Ruby said

Sweat was dripping down her red face, her eyes glazed over and her face flushed.

"Ruby, Weiss, You are early” She said closing the door

"We are sorry, Mistress. We just didn't want to be late so we hurried over here as fast as we could. Did…did we upset you?" Weiss asked worried

"Jaune didn’t ask you to come at a specific hour so not a problem, come over the bathroom and take off your skirt, pants in your case Ruby"

Ruby's red face turned redder when she realized that not only mistress wasn’t going to use the machine Weiss described but what she was about do in the room of a stranger who might actually walk in on them but that thought became a massive…how did Weiss call it? A yes a turn-on

Walking over to her new Mistress Weiss unclasped her skirt, revealing her white panties. Bending over the floor at her Mistress's command

Ruby saw Pyrrha pull down the panties of her friend, eyeing her lower lips.

A smile stretched across the champion's lips.

"Very good, Weiss you remembered obedience and you held out for a whole day and night. Well done, and you too ruby"

"Thank you, Mistress." Weiss and Ruby said

Pyrrha hooked a finger around the ring at the end of the string.

"You've done well, Weiss. I'm proud of you. And now…your reward."

Weiss's eyes widened to their limit and she let out a huge scream as Pyrrha yanked the beads out of her in one go, feeling them slide out of her ass.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Weiss screamed as she crumpled to the floor, her pussy gushing all over the black-tiled floor as she finally orgasmed, reaching the peak she'd been longing for all day and all night.

"Ahhhh!" she continued to moan as she rolled around on the floor like a wild animal, her fingers going to her stretched and abused ass. "Mistress..." she whined.

Ruby just saw it and by some reason had the urge to put her fingers on her pussy, that and tell Weiss to hurry up

Her Mistress smiled.

"It's a good thing we did this in the shower, it will be easier to clean, Jaune told me one of his clients did it in the carpet and the love juices were so hard to come out…" Weiss lay still on the floor

Pyrrha walked over to her and started cleaning with water in front of ruby. With only made Weiss more embarrassed

“Ahhhh it is cold”

“Consider it a small punishment for making us reschedule this”

Suddenly they hear sounds outside the bathroom

CLIK, CLANK,CLIK, CLANK

It was pretty obvious someone had entered.

Ruby and Weiss went still.

What if we are discovered?? We will be expelled for sure!!- Weiss and Ruby Tough

Such thoughts terrified and aroused them at the same time

Neither contemplated that it might be Jaune trying and succeeding to scare them

Pyrrha on the other hand was calm and just told Weiss

"Get up, Weiss. Ruby is your turn now."

Weiss was so scared that didn’t react, so Pyrrha slapped her ass HARD

Luckily ruby managed to put her hands on her mouth before the scream

“Mmmm” looking at her partner Weiss gave her a mute thanks and got up

Different from Weiss, seeing how her top got wet, Ruby got completely naked before taking her place

Seeing her completely naked in the bathroom, brought memories from the times Pyrrha bathed Velvet, and seeing Ruby like a terrified puppy at the sounds outside, she decided to have some more fun.

Ruby almost screamed at the cold water touched her head, luckily Weiss managed to put her hands on her mouth

“Mmmm” looking at her partner Ruby gave her mute thanks while shivering from the cold

Pyrrha just shut the water

CLIK, CLANK,CLIK, CLANK

“Mmm did I heard something?” a feminine voice asked

Both of them froze, recognizing the voice

Glynda Goodwitch, the strictest professor of beacon, if they are discovered they will be expelled at least that is assuming they survive her wrath

Ruby didn’t even notice when Pyrrha used shampoo to wash her hair, needless to say when it fell on her eyes only Weiss hand prevented her screams from being heard

“Mmmmaaa”

Pyrrha just continued washing Ruby´s hair

CLIK, CLANK,CLIK, CLANK

“Mmm, I swear I heard something”

Weiss cold see the knob being turn while Ruby heard the sound

Ring ring ring

Outside the door Glynda checked her scroll

“Well it is probably imagination”

CLIK, CLANK,CLIK, CLANK

After a few moments when they heard Glynda existing and closing the door, Weiss removed her hand from her team leader

As soon as she did Pyrrha opened full the cold water and removed the dildo in one go

At the feelings of cold water in her body, the dildo getting free of her ass and the relief of not being discovered by Miss Goodwitch Ruby couldn’t hold anymore

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby screamed as she crumpled to the floor, her pussy gushing all over the black-tiled floor as she finally orgasmed, reaching the peak she'd been longing for all day and all night.

She just fell while Pyrrha cleaned her

“I must admit I am a little jealous mistress, I mean you cleaned her body completely, and me? Just my lower body”

“Mmm, sorry about that but well…I couldn’t resist it she just looked like a puppy” she said drying Ruby with a towel

“I understand mistress”

Finally getting her breath back Ruby asked

“So we will see you in Friday?”

“Yes about that…Weiss as punishment for not informing master of your lack of draining machine you can’t come on Friday, apart from that Jaune has tasked you to give the basics of sex education at least, for Ruby to understand what giving her first time entails, understood?”

“…Yes mistress”

“Good, you are also allowed to remove the beads, but only of your respective partners not yours, after we play with ruby on Friday IF she wants to play we will see about having fun with you another time” Pyrrha said

“What is sex education? And why wouldn’t I want to play?” Ruby asked innocently

“Weiss will explain it to you, for the moment put your toys, get dressed and get out, I will clean the bathroom and see you later”

Ruby and Weiss did as she ordered them and left.

Pyrrha proceeded to clean the bathroom

After a few moments Glynda entered again wearing only lingerie, high heels and collar.

Jaune behind her guiding her with a leash, she was obviously terrified of being seen.

“How was it?” Jaune asked

“I already took care of them and gave them the instructions you told me. You know I am surprised they didn’t scream when Glynda entered”

“You heard that Glynda? You were lucky they stayed quiet, otherwise I will have forced you to check and well…I would have loved to see how you explained your lack of clothes to them”

Glynda just get redder in from the humiliation.

Her own private room used to who knows what things mistress did, her being in lingerie and guided like an animal, having to wait in the quarters of another colleague, terrified of being discovered by either her colleague or the girls mistress brought to her room, she was so ashamed, so embarrassed, so humiliated, so…soo…

“Mmm you are wet just from that?” he said feeling her wet panties

….so…horny,

“By the way thanks for lending us your dorm Glynda” Pyrrha said

“You are welcome mistress”

“By the way Jaune you were right, they became terrified when they heard Glynda´s voice, they faces were priceless”

“Mmm, lending us your room and helping us to scare some sluts, go with Pyrrha Glynda, you have earned a reward” he said smacking her ass while loosening the leash

Glynda walked towards her mistress who was sitting on the coach, just observing her.

Once she got close she kissed her student… no her mistress, only to stop after a few moments.

"Glynda?" Pyrrha said cautiously, when Glynda _lunged_ forward.

Her mouth jumped to hers, and her tongue dove between her tonsils.

Her own tongue, caught off guard, was briefly overcome, but then quickly recovered and began to entangle it with her own.

10 hot, ragged, seconds, they writhed in bliss. But eventually, both had to pull back for air.

"W-What was that?" Pyrrha stuttered.

"And since when did you learn how to kiss that way? Last time you were blushing like a school girl" Jaune asked

Glynda smirked.

"I have asked Lisa for tips about kissing. I will ensure that I don’t disappoint in you in the future. Come here to show you how much I have improved master" She said smirking

Jaune chuckled at that, and did as she asked wanting to feel how her lips

As soon as he did Glynda lunged forward to him. Instead of kissing him like Pyrrha, though, she snagged his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it. At the unexpected pain, Jaune's grip tightened against her, threatening to crush her wrists between his fingers.

She let go quickly, but Jaune still pulled his head back the second she let go. His expression was dark.

"So much for not disappointing us." he muttered angrily.

She smirked.

"Who said it was a mistake?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Come on…keep going." Glynda said lustfully

His breath became ragged.

"You want it rough…" Pyrrha said in realization

Glynda smiled, then pulled both of her legs up and wrapped them around Jaune's waist, dragging him towards her, pressing their bodies against each other.

They buried their faces in each other again, they tongues once again wrestling for dominance.

Pyrrha had to admit she was impressed with her skill, although it was expected from a professional huntress like Glynda

Glynda’s back was pressed back against the champion, and her crotch rubbed against Jaune's with only some thin fabric separating their sexes.

Jaune shifted his hands so that only one of his hands was needed to pin Glynda to his girlfriend and his second fell to their waists.

His first order of business was removing her panties, his fingers delving down the pale skin of her thighs until it came across the silk fabric of Glynda's panties.

Calloused digits pushed the underwear out of the way, and forced their way into a well lubricated passage.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was massaging Glynda`s breasts from behind.

The fingers curled within her, and Jaune could feel her moans around his tongue. His fingers delved deeper, and  _deeper_ , exploring every inch of her insides when they suddenly froze inside of her.

Glynda's drawn out sigh and whimper as they were pulled out were stifled by Jaune's lips wrapped around her own.

She was about to protest the sudden pause, when she faintly heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and the light sound of jeans hitting the floor.

Her eyes widened slightly at the feeling of a large rod pressing at her entrance, the bulbous head barely teasing the edge of her folds.

Meanwhile Pyrrha moved her mouth to whisper in Glynda's ear.

"Wow, this pseudo exhibitionism got you really horny."

Glynda growled.

"Damn  _right_ it did, both of you're going to take responsibility and fuck me stupid or Monty help you will regret it” she said trying to be intimidating

If they were it would have worked as it stood, they only rolled their eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Glynda." Jaune said

And with that, Jaune's dick  _slammed_ into Glynda's waiting slit.

She keened slightly at the sudden movement, but had barely stopped when Jaune had rammed into her again, driving her into her partner with a brutal force that sent jolts of pleasure and pain through her entire body.

Jaune's thrusts continued, slamming her into Pyrrha over and over, his slick rod merciless was stabbing her cunt.

He'd stopped trying to make out with her during these thrusts, and Glynda's mouth was left with nothing to do but moan.

Soon, Jaune's other hand came down to her crotch, sliding back and forth over her nub, sending more sensations into Glynda's overloaded brain.

After what seemed like hours, but was more likely minutes, her passion began to reach a crescendo, and Jaune noticed how her breaths were coming faster and faster.

He increased the speed of his thrusts to a furious pace, slaming his professor against his girlfriend almost hurting her and causing a crack sound on the coach with the speed and force Glynda's ass collided with Pyrrha.

Glynda tightened her leg lock, resisting the urge to scream making Jaune to fuck her harder, but as her pleasure approached, she could barely maintain the strength to keep herself from screaming.

Her hands were involuntarily crushed from Jaune's brutal grip, while her pussy was leaking like a waterfall from Pyrrha´s silky hands over her clitoris.

Finally as her moans increased to a fevered pitch, her mind was overcome by a shuddering orgasm.

She sprayed Jaune's brutal cock with her juices, soaked her student´s legs under her and dripped down to coat her coach as well.

Jaune pulled her off him with a moist sound of suction. Almost like the pussy itself didn't want his aching rod to leave.

And if the noises Glynda was making were any indication, it didn't.

She was panting heavily on shaky knees. With Jaune's hands no longer holding her up, and Glynda's legs free instead of wrapping around his waist, she was soon on her own two feet, if only barely.

"That...all...you...have...Master?" she said between ragged breaths as she wobbled slightly. "Give...me... _more...I.._. Beg you"

Jaune looked conflicted, but responded anyway.

"Are you sure, Glynda?"

Her response was to sway forward, and bury her tongue in his mouth once more.

When she pulled back, she grabbed his face, looked him dead in the eyes, and said.

" _Harder Master I beg you_ "

Jaune's hand came up to her face, gently stroking her cheek with a slight smile to it.

"You heard her Jaune, _Harder_." Pyrrha said

Then Pyrrha grabbed her hair with the force of a vice.

Glynda felt the barest hints of fear, which were quickly overcome by excitement.

Pyrrha feeling the coach won’t hold another harsh fucking pulled Glynda towards the kitchen table. She dragged her across the room, using Glynda´s body to push away any obstacle without care.

The way her student was manhandling her without any care for her (or her possessions) in her own headquarters only feed her lust

Pyrrha spread her stance slightly, and took a second to admire Glynda's pale ass before her. The white of her skin exposed as she touched her pussy was intoxicating. She experimentally slapped her cheeks, and watched as the shockwave moved through the flesh.

The grip on her hair tightened, and her other hand moved her double dildo (which she had stored previously) to her folds.

The head went in slowly, pushing open the delicate folds getting a quick intake of breath coming from the woman under her.

The rest of her dildo followed, the toy slowly being swallowed by the flesh she worked herself into.

Glynda was groaning through the whole procedure, until Pyrrha finally reached the base of her toy, and her crotch pressed against Glynda´s ass.

She made whimpering noises when she ripped it out.

Glynda took a breath, but her break was short as Pyrrha plunged it in once more though this time, with more speed and ferocity than before.

Glynda's moans were more exquisite than before, but she barely had time to let out more noises when Jaune kissed her to shut her up while his partner pulled out again.

In, and out, in and out, Pyrrha increased his pace.

Kiss, kiss, kiss, Jaune hold his kiss, depriving Glynda of breath.

The thrusts became harder, more feral, and the table Pyrrha was fucking Glynda on slammed into her legs with each thrust, shaking it.

Pyrrha eventually reached the peak level of force she could achieve with just her legs, so she wrapped her hand around Glynda's hair, dragging her head and the rest of her body against her vicious thrusts, scraping her whole body against the kitchen table as she slid back and forth against Pyrrha's brutal pounding.

The moans of pleasure had long ago turned to screams of passion, crying out in equal measures of pleasure and pain, and like the first time her students took her Glynda couldn’t help but feel small and helpless.

And she  _loved_ it.

Her body burned with pleasure, each thrust's aching pain and burning passion molding into a storm of ecstasy she had only known since becoming a submissive.

Glynda's quivering snatch was sent into paroxysms of sensations as she was fucked in ways she'd only seen in movies.

The professor's pleasure finally began to reach a peak, with her shuddering body, a testament to the sensations.

She came around the toy violently, her whole body shaking in pleasure. What juices that hadn't been released before now soaked Pyrrha’s legs and dribbled down her toned thighs.

But Pyrrha didn't stop, she kept pounding her through her entire orgasm, and even thrusted harder, to the point where Glynda thought the table might bruise her legs from how hard she was being fucked into it.

The resulting pleasures she experienced were enough to get her over another peak, and soon she found herself coming again around Pyrrha's dildo, and she let out another scream as Jaune jerked her head around by her hair getting better access to her mouth

Finally, Pyrrha pulled out, and dragged Glynda back by her hair off the table, letting her fall to the ground.

This time, Glynda's legs didn't even pretend that she had a chance of standing, and she splayed on the ground slightly for balance, her breath still coming in heaving gulps.

"Wow, you have improved greatly Glynda” Jaune told her

"Thank you...master…" She said between breaths, her face demonstrating pride at her praise.

"But…are you sure you want to follow Lisa´s suggestion?" Pyrrha started uncertainly

They could see the blush coloring Glynda´s cheeks at the question,

"Y-yes...mistress I am"

They observed her a few moments, making her squirm a bit.

"Noted, Glynda we will see you on Friday"

As Glynda looked at him, she couldn't help but notice his large swaying appendage hanging between his legs.

"Aren't...you...supposed...to be soft by now?" She said in curiosity between breaths.

Jaune looked down and answered.

"I have a lot of aura and much practice, so I haven't come yet."

Not used to his stamina, having caught him with tired the precious times, her eyebrow raised, but her eyes didn't leave his erect rod, coated in both of their juices, and dripping on the kitchen floor.

"Well...that won't do." she said quickly as her breath finally caught up to her. "Well, go on then."

"Go what Glynda?” Pyrrha asked.

"If one of my masters is not getting satisficed from this encounter, then what incentive does either of you have to take me next time when you have better and younger options." she stated with logic

Jaune raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he looked at the surfaces he'd just defiled her on.

"Oh Glynda, you know we care for you and wouldn’t leave you, after all you are our horny teacher" Pyrrha reassured her

“I know mistress; still I want to serve master”

Glynda smiled and got to her knees, grabbing his erect cock, and squeezing slightly, causing Jaune to groan in pleasure.

"Now, please _dominate_ me, master."

Jaune got his expression back under control and shrugged.

"You asked for it."

With that, he grabbed Glynda’s hair again, and used it to drag her head to his crotch. Before she could respond, he plunged her mouth onto his cock, and began thrusting it onto his throbbing member.

Her mouth slid up and down his thick rod, giving it as slightly glistening sheen of saliva as she sucked in her juices that still coated his member.

Glynda, caught off guard slightly, quickly started rolling her tongue around, tasting every inch of his cock as she slid up and down its length.

Eventually, the thrusts began to quicken, and she found herself being fucked onto his dick at a faster and faster rate, with the head pushing all the way down her mouth till it tickled her uvula, almost causing her to gag. Her tongue couldn't keep up, so it settled for just freezing and letting the movement of her head do the work for her.

Glynda could feel Jaune's cock expanding in her mouth, and she could feel the pulse of his veins under her lips growing faster. But the force with which Jaune was dragging her head down onto him was still increasing, and soon, she couldn't do anything but wait as he dragged her up and down to his own pleasure.

Jaune's expression tightened, and Glynda felt the tightening of his muscles under her, and her eyes began to roll back.

"Professor, I'm... _coming!_ " He shouted, giving her barely a second of warning before his release, and he coated the inside of her mouth with sperm.

The spunk sprayed her entire mouth, but with the length of him still inside her, most of it went directly down her throat.

But as Jaune kept ejaculating, he dragged her back, bringing the rest of her head off Jaune's cock as the spurts continued.

The second it cleared her mouth, the semen sprayed into her face, the white spunk getting everywhere, but particularly nailing her hair, eyebrows, and nose.

Finally, the deluge stopped, and Glynda's face was well and truly fucked. White gobs of semen dripped down her face, blending in with her skin, and dripping into kitchen´s floor.

Glynda felt a pair of arms getting her in a bridge position; her expression was confused but contented as Pyrrha began carrying her to the bedroom.

Jaune followed behind them, reaching the bed he overcome by a bout of exhaustion, fell back next to Glynda and passed out.

Pyrrha napped peacefully next to Jaune.


	19. Glynda´s journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda discovers how she will be transported

Beacon

A suitcase

That is how mistress was transporting her (Jaune left before)

She Glynda Goodwitch, professional huntress, professor and headmistress of beacon in all but title, was being transported in the hallways of beacon naked in a suitcase.

It was humiliating, terrifying and incredible arousing.

She could hear the students in the hallways talking between them.

The thin fabric from the suitcase being the only thing hiding her naked and sweaty body from everyone

Honestly she had cum when she heard Miss Valkyrie offering her mistress carrying her suitcase, if she did, she would have felt her body and discovered her or at least know that a person was inside.

Luckily mistress politely refused and miss Valkyrie left saying something about a sloth`s documental. 

She had never been happier… actually before now she had never being happy of Miss Valkyrie small attention span.

Some voices she recognized interrupted her musings

“Aren’t you coming Bunny?” Coco asked

“I catch you in a few moments Coco, go the bullhead I have something to talk with Pyrrha and Jaune”

“I am glad you are making friends Bunny, even if she is a first year” coco said before leaving

She smiled idly at her fashionista friend.

When they were alone Velvet talked.

“Mistress, I-I... wanted to ask if you could you remove my dildo”

Glynda gasped luckily Velvet didn’t hear it

_So Miss Scarlatina is also a pet of them? - Glynda thought_

“Bunny we told you that you could remove it if it was an emergency or it was necessary, and obviously having a dildo in a mission is not practical, you can take it yourself”

“I know mistress, but I will prefer if you did, either of you removing it just feels right.” She said shyly

“All right” come here

They entered an abandoned classroom

“Pull up your skirt and remove your panties bunny” Pyrrha said

Velvet did as she was ordered, her big bunny ears twitching nervously

Pyrrha put her finger in the tread of the toy, but before removing it she spoke

“You know bunny, I just have realized, if I remove it the fluids of your sluty pussy will dirty the floor, and that wouldn’t be fair to the janitor”

“I can clean it mistress” Velvet said not seeing the problem

“Yes, but your teammates are waiting for you, if you take too much time they will come for looking for you, I have a better idea, bunny open your legs more and close your eyes”

Velvet did as ordered while Pyrrha put the suitcase under her, and slowly opened the zip, making Glynda squirm.

As soon as it opened, Glynda saw Miss Scarlatina shaved pussy with big dildo sealing a waterfall of cum inside her womb.

“You can cum as soon as I remove it” Pyrrha said to velvet

As soon as she remove the toy a waterfall of hot, thick and slimy cum was released from the bunny girl.

Though her humiliation doesn’t end there

“Clean it” Pyrrha said looking at Glynda

“Yes mistress” Velvet said not knowing she wasn’t talking to her

She only realized she wasn’t talking to her when she felt Glynda´s tongue fully slid out, pressing against the wonderfully sweet taste of her shaved pussy before going deep in a long, went licks.

"Mmmm." Glynda retreated the tongue back to her mouth to enjoy the taste, her whole self was trembling just for the humiliation of having to clean the cum of her student

“ahhhh” Velvet came again, increasing Glynda`s workload

For several minutes only the sounds of slurping and moaning could be heard, until velvet was clean.

“All right that is enough, put your panties and go to your team bunny” Pyrrha ordered, gently removing and closing

Velvet pussy lips felt cold and needy as they lost contact with the warm tougue.

“M-mistress, do you think you could take for a walk like the pet inside someday? I mean…” bunny shyly eyes still closed

She kissed her; Pyrrha kissed her as an answer

“If you are a good pet I will see what I can do, now go your team is waiting for you”

After Velvet left Glynda was expecting mistress to close the zip again, until she saw her removing her panties, lifting her skirt and get in the same position Velvet was a few moments ago.

“Seeing you clean bunny made me wet, we still have some minutes before our ride, so clean it now” she said smiling at sight of Glynda

“Yes mistress” Glynda said submissively, ready to serve.

She lift up her head up to start licking her.

"Hmmmm ahhhh… you should be quick about it, don't want loss our ride!" she chided.

Glynda couldn’t move, all she could do was nod her head and lift herself up to start sucking on her pussy, it felt even hotter now in the abandoned classroom with the trill of being discovered.

She started to double her efforts; Glynda was getting into it as she licked her mistress pussy even as she was Cuming all over her. Her position was more than a little uncomfortable for her, but she was willing to endure it for her.

Pyrrha still hadn’t gotten used to this kind of wild side of Glynda, and honestly she hoped she never did.

As Glynda licked her mistress, she couldn't help the slurping sounds that came out of her as she licked her with abandon, tears streaming from her eyes as her own spit and cum of Pyrrha fell on her face and down to her tits.

Pyrrha loved the sounds that were coming out of her professor, her sounds only pushing her closer to finishing. The older woman then felt her hand on the top of her head; she pulled on it so she looked up at her

"Mmmmm… that feels ahhhh! So fucking good, Glynda!"

With that silly grin on her face… she no longer saw her student, no, she saw her mistress at the most important woman in her life, and she wanted her.

That thought was enough to make her cum again

Pyrrha's knees started to twitch, Glynda opened her mouth wide and felt her moving her head faster than before.

"Oh God… that's a good girl, haaaa! Jus… just a little more!"

Glynda opened her mouth as wide as she could

“AAAHHH” Pyrrha came

Glynda took her load into her mouth and swallowed as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his thick, salty cum pour down her throat. Unfortunately a lot of it fell on her body, but she didn’t care.

"Ahhhh fuck! Hmmmmmm damn that… that grand! Better than I've gotten of the other sluts! You're definitely the best pussy licker I know!"

Glynda beamed from the praise she had received, being called such a vulgar thing from her mistress filled her with pride.

With that, she started to withdraw her pussy and dress to leave.

“All right Glynda is time to leave” Pyrrha said knelling in front of her

Looking intently at the woman before her, her eyes filled with love as she gave her a deep kiss, treating it not as a dirty slut, but as a lover.

The older woman accepted the kiss happily

Glynda looked up to her as she started to close the zipper

Vale

Glynda had been trapped in the suitcase forever, so she was incredible happy when she heard the engines turning off, meaning they had arrived.

Well not forever, intellectually she knew the bulkhead makes 30 minutes from beacon to Vale, and she knew which one they were going to take when mistress took her from her room, meaning she had been trapped 45 minutes only.

Still she felt like ages being trapped there, honestly she had been terrified to let slightest sound from fear of being discovered.

Ironically what almost discovered her wasn’t the sound, but her smell.

The smell of her sweaty bathed cum body, leaked a bit. And someone ended up complaining about the smell.

Fortunately someone told him to shut up, after all bulkheads transported students covered in sweat and dirt after coming from missions, so it smelling like saunas were sometimes expected especially at the end of the day.

She also heard team CRDL complaining about her classes and Cardin trying to hit with mistress, telling her she could do better than Arc.

She will make sure to pit them against Pyrrha so she could show them their displeasure.

Glynda´s mussing was interrupted when she felt being lifted and throw in the taxi trunk, she heard the taxi moving for what felt like hours.

Once they arrived Pyrrha payed and lowered the suitcase, it was too heavy for a civilian to move but Pyrrha was a huntress.

Once the taxi had left, they entered and Pyrrha began to relax.

Pyrrha stretched her arms high above her head, rocking her hips and crooning, getting all the tension of out her muscles. At last, she stooped and grabbed the handle of a massive suitcase.

She carried it into the bathroom and laid it flat on the floor, then knelt to open it.

Finally, after what felt ages to Glynda, the suitcase opened and she could see the light and breath fresh air.

The rank stench of hours of cum and sweat hit Pyrrha. She winced and shuddered until she adjusted to the smell, then grinned down into the case.

“Hey there, pet.”

Cum filled the case almost to the brim. Curled up within the tide, half-submerged, almost drowning her, was her fuck toy

Glynda, the most badass huntress and professor of beacon in all history, squirmed within the off-white stew and turned her head to peer at Pyrrha.

Nude, glossed with sweat and jizz and spit, Glynda had been trapped in the suitcase for hours, able to hear, but unable to move or see or say a thing for fear of discovery.

It must have been like a sauna in there, except the steam was made of disgusting spunk-musk.

Immediately, as soon as the cold air hit her, the professor started to cough and gutter trying to breathe. She tried to sit but Pyrrha grasped her hair, hauling her up and over into the bathtub! As Glynda blinked dumbly, confused, not quite sure where or who she was, after being trapped in the suitcase/sauna for a few hours.

“M-mistress…” Glynda said weakly

Pyrrha dumped the suitcase’s contents over her head. She spluttered a waterfall of cum and sweat cascading over her! At last, she sat sniffling while Pyrrha ran the bath

Pyrrha casually dipped her finger in Glynda’s mouth

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean you up – so you can get dirty all over again.” As she spoke, she caressed the curvy professor, cupping her tits and rolling her thumb around the nipples.

When Glynda gasped, Pyrrha caught her chin between two fingers – and kissed her deeply, sniffing her cum stench.

“Just let me take care of everything all right? You have had stressing journey Glynda” she said humming

Pyrrha reached for the sponge

“A-all right mistress” Glynda said

Was the last thing Glynda said before falling sleep under the gently bath of her mistress.

Pyrrha lifted her and took her to the bed. Once she put her there she gave her a gentle kiss on the lips

“She was really tired” Jaune said in the outside

“well she spent almost four hours in a sauna of cum, not seeing anything and terrified of being discovered, I am surprised she didn’t just faint” Pyrrha said

“Come on partner we have to talk about tomorrow, we have some things to discuss”

“Like what?” Pyrrha asked

“Like this” he opened the next door

“So she did it, I can’t say that I blame her.” she said getting close to the girl and caressing her hair

“Yes, Ruby really wanted to see if sex was so great like Weiss told her”

“Given her silly smile I take you showed her” She said kissing him

“Mmm, that I did” he said

They left Ruby rest and went to their bedroom

“Pyrrha, Ruby asked to spend the weekend with us”

“Wasn’t this weekend a reward for Glynda? Also how did she know” she asked

“It is her reward, we will ask her if she wants to share it, and how does she know we are going to spend a full weekend? Well you remember I took her to a date right?”

“Yes”

“Well she asked me if I wanted to play I told her I had, and I told her I had grown up plans with you for the full weekend. And she asked if she could join us.”

“You were teasing her right?” Pyrrha said teasing him

“It is fun” he said shameless

“Well that is for tomorrow, lest just rest” she said


	20. ruby´s first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby has a memorable first time

Timeline this is after a date Jaune had with Ruby on Vale while Pyrrha waited for Glynda to finish her duties

Jaune´s House in Vale

Ruby was a strong girl.

She knew that it was a result of not only her natural talent, but also her own painful hard training to in her desire to become huntress.

Ruby wasn’t stupid; she knew many who signed this life did it for either money or fame.

For Ruby was a bit personal. Since the loss of her mother, she wanted to protect people.

To change the world in some better way

So she trained to become a strong huntress, and she succeeds, proof of that is that she became the youngest huntress in beacon.

Yet thanks to her small frame, Ruby had the air of a small child, little sister or puppy that had to be doted on.

Even before she had come to beacon she had that problem.

So being treated as an adult and not just a kid felt nice, so she could say that she enjoyed her date

"What is it with you and dogs?” Jaune asked at the cute sight of ruby holding a stuffed dog

“Hey I am not Blake, I happen to like dogs you know? Anyway I'm sixteen. I don't need a stuffed animal, you didn’t need to bought it” ruby said pouting

“There is nothing wrong with giving a gift to a friend, although if you don’t want it I can give it to Pyrrha”

“No! I-I'm not giving it back. I didn't say I didn't want it." She said while blushing and looking away, hugging the small dog.

She hugged it to her chest close to her face, and breathed deeply. It still had Jaune's scent on it.

“Are you sure you want it Ruby?” Jaune asked sitting next to her on the bed

"Jaune you are my friend, you are one of the few persons that don’t treat me like a child, and according to Weiss you know how to make a first time special, and I trust you, no matter how many times you ask I am not going to change my answer, you are only making me more nervous. Just do it to me like the first time you claimed Weiss”

“All right Ruby, I promise I will take you like I took her and I will make it special for you.” He said beginning to undress

Ruby blushed while following his lead.

He kissed ruby making her blush while slowly entering her small pussy, ruby left some small tears at the pain in her pussy

“Congratulations ruby! Now you are a woman" he said

Now he was finally sawing in and out of her virgin hole.

The little trail of blood that seeped around his cock mixed with his milky white spunk, creating a sloppy pink rivulet down her thigh.

Ruby sobbed a bit

Jaune leaned down, kissing the back of her neck.

"It's going to be okay." He told her gently.

“I-it hurts” ruby said

"It will only be a few moments until you accustom my dick, trust me” he said looking at her eyes reassuring her

“I trust you” she said

He let a few moments pass

“So now I'm going to start moving. I'm going to be careful." He promised while dragging his fat cock past the G-spot of this little girl.

Her pink lips spread in a little moan of delight. Listening closely, he was pleased to know that she was murmuring his name unconsciously, and he was pleased, it meant she started to enjoy it.

Given her inexperience she almost fell in blissful unconsciousness.

Luckily Jaune brought her back by teasing

"Mm… Come on now crater face. Women last more than one round (not completely true), hell Weiss has lasted 10 at least. Get up. Listen to your Master and get up." He said, thrusting harder. He knocked on the entrance to her womb. He reached down and pinched her nipples.

Ruby's slumbering body jerked in response. Her back arched. Her eyes flew open. A wordless scream left her lips as she awoke to a shuddering orgasm.

"No more kiddie gloves, crater face. Are you a little girl or a woman?" Jaune muttered into her neck as he kissed her there.

“I am a woman” Ruby tiredly whispered

“I didn’t hear you Ruby”

“I AM A WOMAN!” She yelled

"You're right you are a woman. I've made you a woman." He murmured after sucking and making a little hickie of ownership.

"And  **mine**. I've made you **mine**." He said possessively

Making Ruby aroused

"Master Jaune… Ahhh! Ahhhhn~!"

She moaned desperately, bucking her thin hips against him.

Jaune smiled and held one of the young girl's wrists with his other hand on her thin hip. Ruby placed her other hand on the bedsheets while her body swayed as Master pounded her sore pussy.

“You are as slutty as Yang”

“Yang?” ruby asked

“The slut liked to my big fat cock so much that she became my bitch, just like Weiss and her sister, though different from them you're free, you know”

“Ahhh, what do you mean Jaune?”

Jaune told her between thrusts.

"It means that while I have made you mine, and fuck you like a bitch, you can leave any time.” He said

“Ahhh” she moaned between trusts

“You know, you can become my bitch, Pyrrha’s and mine.”

“Ahhh, I can?” she moaned in pleasure

“Yes, if you want you can stay with us, as our bitch, kneeling beside your sister pleasing us like you were born to." He promised. "I mean so far, you seem just like Yang. An eager, needy, clingy, obsessed, submissive slut"

Ruby shuddered and came again, squirting around her Master's cock.

She was so tired. But she was so willing.

The world was already swimming. She didn't know if she was asleep or awake.

But she knew she had to serve.

"Yours!" She gasped, her hair thrashing as she was pounded into who knew which orgasm.

"I'm your Cock slave!"

"Mmmm…" Jaune hummed. "What would your sister say?"

Ruby shivered in delight.

"If she knew you were here, fucking me?" Jaune pressed. "Her own master? Her innocent sister, not so innocent anymore is stealing her master." He teased.

"No…" Ruby moaned. "No…"

"Yes." Jaune hissed. "You slut. You dirty huntress slut! Going behind your sister's back and trying to take her spot as my precious sex slave! Tell me what a whore you are!"

Ruby shivered and bucked wildly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm! I'm!"

"Good whores know how to beg!" Jaune insisted, pounding into Ruby's tight tunnel, knocking on her womb.

Ruby's body was swaying violently as she was pounded, and her silver eyes were rolling up into her head.

But she kept thinking about her sister. Her big, loving sister who was almost like a mother to her.

"I'm your sluuut!" She slurred. "I'll be your sluuuut~! Better than Yang! Or Weiss! Number one! Your Number one Cock sluuuut~!"

"Do you love me?" Jaune asked cruelly. "Do you have a little crush on your dorkly friend?!" He demanded, spanking her small ass.

"Yes!" Ruby gasped, not able to hide anything anymore. "Yeeeesh! I love since the initiation! You have always treated me kindly like a woman and not a kid!"

Her words slurred. Every time he pounded her womb she shuddered and came.

Her teeth were already clenched as she fought to stay sane.

He was so thick and hard. He stretched her virgin pussy until she thought she would break. But it was so good. It was so good that she would gladly break if that was what it took.

This was like Weiss had described, sex was a battle were her small body is being manhandled, while a guy´s saws her small pussy seeking her G-spot intending to send her to heaven.

But Jaune´s big fat cock was soooo thick that he didn’t bother seeking her g-spot, hell he couldn't avoid her G-spot if he tried.

She felt his calm heartbeat as his cock throbbed against her G-spot, making lights dance before her eyes every second.

And long, fuck, he was so fucking long. He was so long that he was pushing her womb up, packing up into her body with each powerful thrust. And yet he still seemed to have never ending length to give her.

And masterful. Oh… he was so  **masterful.**

Her exceptionally tight snatch clutched at him still, but with the overflowing cum lubricating her pussy it became a sweet and novel experience for Ruby.

He slid so easily and freely into this girl that had so shortly before been a perfectly pure virgin.

"Look at me." He told his new slave. "Look at me, Ruby."

"Ah! Ahh!" Ruby peeked over her shoulder even while Jaune kept using her body.

Her hair flowing over her shoulder sensuously, her skin was shimmering with sweat; her legs were trembling, her entire body burning up in pleasure.

Weiss told her she might go crazy at the end, she was right, she was already barely sane.

Jaune buried himself deep, causing the small girl's eyes to flutter in bliss. He kissed the corner of her lips gently.

"I do love you, you know." He said, caressing her cheek. "Thank you for giving yourself to me. I will strive to deserve your loyalty and submission. I can't give you my heart, at least not whole, that belongs to Pyrrha, but I will love you along with your sister and my other pets, together, under me and Pyrrha as your owners."

Ruby's cheeks went cherry red, reminding Jaune of his partner when she gets nervous.

As for Ruby.

Ruby had her answer.

She was still dreaming. This was too good to be real.

Never in her life had she been so happy, none since mom died.

Ruby thought she was flying. She thought her heart would burst out of her chest.

She came so violently and sweetly that she babbled nonsense oaths.

Jaune held her lovingly in his arms as she shuddered in pleasure

.Ruby herself arched her thin body back and turning her head to kiss him over her shoulder to the best of her ability. She kissed him desperately.

She had such a lovely taste to her young lips.

"Let me serve. Let me serve. Let me seeerveeee…" She moaned.

And Jaune held her until she fell limp in his arms.

This time when she passed out, she had such a ludicrously self-pleased smile on her face that Jaune hadn't the heart to wake her again even though he hadn't relieved himself a second time.

He pulled out of her, his cock standing angry and unsatisfied.

He went to the bedroom with his new willing huntress slave in his arms.


	21. RUBY PUPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby´s first expierence with pet play

Ruby´s room

When Ruby awoke, she found herself lying uncomfortably on her back down on the bed. She blinked and shook her head in order to regain her vision. Then she heard Pyrrha’s soft giggle from her right hand side, and turned to face her

She was wearing nothing but a black bra and panties, which made ruby jealous of her Amazonian body.

“How are you ruby? “The Champion asked with a sweet smile on her face as she leaned down to place a kiss on Ruby’s cheek.

The young girl blushed, and was about respond before she began to feel a tight sensation around her hand, her arms, and legs… as well as her wrists, ankles and, looking downward, she was shocked to find her whole body wrapped in bondage gear.

Ruby leapt up from the bed in shock.

“Wow, my you sure are jumpy.” the redhead teased

“P-Pyrrha what is this?” Ruby asked

“Well ruby you asked Jaune yesterday if you could join us in our weekend, we discussed it and decided we don’t have a trouble with you joining us….”

“Yes!”

“…BUT the thing is that this weekend was going to be a reward for one of our girls, and it wouldn’t be fair to impose you to her, so are going to ask her if she wishes to share her reward with you, could you do it?”

“Yes I will ask her, I am sure she will say yes” she said confident in her puppy eyes

As if reading her mind Pyrrha said

“I know with your puppy dog eyes can convince anyone of saying yes Ruby, so to make it fair you will be blindfolded, also you can´t  talk unless told to, else you could convince her with your cute voice, I will ask her and you will have to make her say yes, understood?”

“A-all right I am sure I will make her say yes” trying to sound confident

“All right, so here’s what we’re going to do today, Ruby. You’re going to have your first experience of pet play, and as you told Jaune you liked dogs in your date yesterday, we thought what better way to introduce you than making you look like a cute little puppy.’”

Ruby caught a glimpse of a mirror on the other side of her Mistress’s bed, and was stunned by what she beheld. She’d been dressed up in a black latex doggy bondage suit, comprising of latex ears that had been strapped around her head, a crop top, garter belt, a collar around her neck, pair of panties, while on her arms she wore a pair of latex gloves in the shape of a dog’s front paws with leather cuffs.

Looking down, she also saw she was wearing matching stockings which consisted of a pair of dog’s hind paws on her feet, held together by a pair of leather ankle cuffs.

But what shocked her most were the sudden and strange tight sensations she felt…  _in her ass!?!?!?_ Ruby would have fallen out of Pyrrha’s arms if she didn’t have her in such a good grip.

She was staring at a long, black dog’s tail that had been plugged into her rear-end.

“Pyrrha, uh, I mean, Mistress Pyrrha. What am I wearing!?”Ruby spluttered out.

Pyrrha chuckled.

“I’d have thought that was obvious, ruby. You’re wearing latex dog gear.”

Ruby couldn’t even give a response.

“Anyway, let’s put you the blindfold” she put the blindfold carefully, making sure she was completely blind

“Are you ready ruby?” Pyrrha asked

“Yes” she said

 “Let’s go.”

When they got into the living room, Pyrrha placed Ruby down on the floor and then sat herself down on the sofa, where she coaxed her pet gently with her leash.

Even if Ruby couldn’t see she felt herself instinctively crawling towards her Mistress on all fours, not that she could walk other way with cuffs she was wearing, and stopped just where Pyrrha’s hand was.

Pyrrha´s petting made Ruby feel oddly relaxed.

Both waited until Jaune entered with the other witch.

 

Glynda

“Wake up Glynda” Jaune said gently petting Glynda

Glynda awakened slowly, after a few seconds of sleepiness, she realized she couldn’t move her arms or legs freely, rather than panic, she began to look at her surroundings.

Glynda stared down the leash in her neck, a short wire of cloth connecting her silver collar that was loosely fit around the hand of her student and her master.

Not a strip of cloth obstructed her view of the white haired girl. She was bare from the long, she saw the ropes holding her arms and legs, limiting her movements to walk in 4 legs, the dog Faunus ears that adorned her head, her big breasts with nipples hardened in arousal at the attention Jaune was giving them, making her lick her lips. Glynda blushed in embarrassment.

Glynda realized this wasn't the most dignified position for a huntress like her to be in, so she couldn’t help but ask nervously.

“H-how do I look Jaune?” she asked

Jaune smiled warmly at the woman currently under his control

“Glynda you look absolutely stunning, so beautiful, so perfect, so...sexy that if I had a little less control I will fuck you in this instant”

He brought his hand to Glynda's soft hair, petting her both comfort and appreciation

“Are you ready Glynda? To start the weekend in which you will be under our absolutely control?”

A month ago Glynda would have never been in this kind of situation, and _IF_ by some reason she ended in this situation, she would have killed the one responsible to put her and buried the body in the emerald forest to never been found

That was long ago, however, now she didn’t know how to express her thanks to Lisa for making her meet Jaune, not as a student but as a lover.

Jaune played Glynda’s hard breasts.

She knew she was absolutely defenless, at his complete mercy; he could do with her as he pleased and she couldn’t stop him.

Rather than scare her, said thoughts only aroused her, she trusted Jaune and the only thing she feared was he grew tired with her.

Glynda moaned lovingly at his actions, pushing her breasts further into his hands.

She didn’t noticed being blindfolded until she couldn’t see.

Gently Jaune started to guide her to the living room

“This will help you with your other senses, by the way Glynda you are forbidden of speaking until I told you.”

Living room

When Jaune arrived he put Glynda in the center of the room.

“Bitch you remember we promised you a weekend with us right?”

“Arf ,arf”

“Well the thing is I encountered a puppy who asked me if she could join us…”

“arf, arf” somehow Glynda managed to bark angrily

“…But this is your weekend, so I told her it wouldn’t be fair to do so, but she told me if she could ask you, and I decided to let her do it, the thing is that she is like a puppy and puppies are really cute and can convince others to say yes with their cuteness, so it occurred to me a way for her to ask you and start your morning as our plaything doing something we haven’t done with you”

“Arf?” Glynda asked

“Pet Play” Pyrrha said

“arf?” ruby asked startling Glynda who remember she was there

“It is the art of one becoming a loyal pet made to follow the master's command. It is like BDSM, but on a whole different level” Jaune said

Pyrrha talked

“we will explain the important points for why we chose it”

“It gives the Dom even more power than usual, meaning you will start accepting the idea that for almost 10 days, 240 hours or 14400 minutes you are ours” Jaune said with his leader voice

Surprising ruby who hadn’t heard it before

“As people are attached to pets, masters tend to have an easier way to show more love towards theirs subs, at the same time it is easier for subs understand and feel the love of their masters.” Pyrrha said

“The sub is reduced to nothing but an animal, which meant no talking unless I told you and limited movement, which is ideal if for this situation” Jaune said

“we will have a play with puppy and at the end you will decide if you want to share your time bitch, all right?”

“arf” both Glynda and ruby barked in agreement

“First puppy told me that she liked exhibition dogs, this will be like a private one, so present yourselves”

The two pets presented their drooling pussies eagerly to them.

their thighs spread and their ample asses pressed into cold stone floor the best they could given their lack of movement. Their pink pussies, shaved in case of Glynda and lacking pubic hair in Ruby´s case, were puffy and leaking in need after their experiences last day and the erotic dreams at night.

They wore tortured expressions, from wanting to make the other woman say yes (Ruby), to the other to get lost (Glynda), or how desperate both of them were to star playing and cum all over the thick cock that claimed them.

Pyrrha looked to the women in front of them; they were so obviously ready for a good fuck. She couldn’t help but say

“They are so cute; puppy has a small body, slim and perky, a virginal and innocent air. She honestly doesn’t look like a woman who submitted repeatedly to your powerful thrusts yesterday”

“Don’t forget bitch she has the body of a fully grown woman that had thrown herself into a training to make her the huntress she is now”

Ruby perked at that

“I know what you mean, wide hips with an ass quivering in expectation. Round big breasts that make me ask if she is a cow Faunus and a motherly figure”

Glynda smiled at the praise

Jaune chuckled silently as he caressed their asses.

He slapped each ass cheek and the two women let out cute cries of delight.

He simply slipped two fingers into each woman, eliciting nearly identical keening moans.

Ruby was more spoken; she really didn't have the same resistance to voicing her new found love for sex like Glynda had.

He would make sure to worn down her reluctance; Glynda shouldn’t be ashamed of accepting her sluttyness

Either way, he spanked both huntresses

"Now, which one of you should be fucked first?" He asked, amused.

It was a rhetorical question; he and Pyrrha already had decided how they were going to proceed

“it is bitch´s reward so obviously her”

Pyrrha strode behind the huntress on the right and lovingly ran her hands over her body.

Glynda felt as if she was as a new toy. It was the way one might caress a new favorite car. A possession, but one beloved

"Don’t you agree?" she asked casually, feeling the carefully maintained smoothness of her skin.

She stuttered a bark and moans as an answer

“arf, arf”

Her legs were spread widely as an invitation.

"Look at this magnificent body." Jaune muttered while analyzing clinically like he was examining a dog. "Thin, yes, but toned, with some muscle, but not too much, breasts soft and pillow. A magnificent beast, don’t you think Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Jaune!" She answered playing with ruby

Ruby gasped, skin tingling with every caress, It was driving her mad, she was contemplating how long before she disobeyed her orders and asked, no, begged to be fucked, but a moaning from Glynda distracted         

“ahhh!” Glynda moaned

Jaune was entering slowly and ritmically in Glynda, making her moan form pleasure.

Ruby could see it, well not really, but she could hear and imagine it. His magnificent hard cock, covered in cum and pussy juice, mercilessly entering in the pussy of that lucky bitch

“hmp!” Ruby humphed jealousy

Glynda couldn´t see puppy, but she could hear her burn with envy and frustration. Taking pity on her the endowed woman, barked and signaled with her head were the sounds of ruby were, after all there was no need to be an ass, she could be a bit merciful of her given that she will have a lot of time with Pyrrha and Jaune, the man and woman who own her heart and soul.

"You want me to play with puppy?" he asked guessing what Glynda wanted to say

Ruby felt a thrill of excitement in her heart. Bitch was asking him to take her? She started barking like wanting to say thank you

“arf arf”

Glynda answered you are welcome

“arf arf”

Jaune caressed Ruby sweetly. His mere possessive caress threatened to push her over the edge, so primed was her body after the savage way he had dominated her yesterday.

Pyrrha seeing the scene of her boyfriend dominating the started playing with Glynda

"You are ready?" He said, kissing her shoulder.

"arf." Ruby gasped,

“I will take that as a yes”

"You want it?." Jaune asked, resting his cummy cock on her pillowy ass.

Ruby swore that if he didn't fuck her, claim her, and breed her right fucking now that she would absolutely positively lose her fucking mind.

"You want me to fuck you?."

"ARF ARF!"

"To breed you like the bitch in heat you are?"

"ARF ARF ARF!" Ruby barked, rocking her ass eagerly. Her plump cheeks hot-dogged her Master's cock as she desperately tried to have him to fuck her.

Jaune chuckled and leaned in to kiss his new pet.

A jolt of electricity rang through Ruby's body. Her nipples tingled. Her toes tingled.

She had thought he would use her. She never dreamed that he would kiss her lips.

She needed him so badly. "mmmm arf!" She whimpered.

Like saying: Please don't tease me anymore! Don't tease your poor little bitch!

"Can you hear them? Your master is fucking another bitch" Pyrrha asked, while slapping the Glynda's ass fiercely.

Pyrrha was enjoying herself. She always enjoyed indulging in her fetish to see her boyfriend dominate another women, that and causing pain.

Like Glynda a month ago something like this would have never considered to enjoy something like this. To get aroused at seeing the man she loved fucking and making another woman submit to him.

And Glynda, oh Glynda seemed to want nothing more than to submit. Jaune and she kept pushing farther, looking for the limit. But there was none. So far it looked like she really would eagerly take anything they had to give her.

Same with the twins, Weiss, Yang, Lisa, Neo, Velvet, winter and who knows how many else

Monty, those women were made for sex.

Those sluts were just  _made_ for sex. To cater the whims and fantasies of their owners

"Can you feel it? the cock that ravaged your pussy, and claimed it all?" He asked.

“mmmm”Ruby moaned

"By conquest, I'll take you. I'll chain you up and drag you into my bed. The only thing a slutty body like yours could ever be good for is to take my cock. Isn't it so?"

Ruby keened in need. Her hips bucked against him harshly, but when she reached backwards Jaune slapped her ass away and growled.

"Did you ignore me? What did your master ask of you?"

"Y-Yes!" Ruby gasped. "Yes! T-The only thing my body – Eep!"

Glynda gasped and came as soon as she recognized the voice, the idea of an innocent girl like miss rose serving her master like her turn her even more aroused.

Another harsh slap that jiggled her small beautiful ass

"I have another option if you don't want to be serious." He warned.

"Master! Master! I know it!" Ruby said desperately, not willing to move from her position. "I-I know it!"

Ruby gave a strangled cry of alarm.

"M-Master is my owner! Master claimed me and bitch through conquest, and I'm to be taken!" She gasped.

"P-Please! I'm to be taken, please!" She cried, not knowing how else to express it.

"I have a slutty body that's only good for taking master's cock! Oh please don't leave me like this! I'm sorry! It's so! It's so!"

In that moment hearing her desperate pleas for Jaune´s cock Glynda decided that she couldn’t deny Ruby the pleasure of an entire week with him, doing so would be incredible cruel.

“will you let her stay?” Pyrrha whispered to her ear

Glynda just nodded

"From now on, you are mine. You are my little jewel. If you don't like it, run. I will let you go after we finish. The only consequence will be that I will never touch you again. I will never fill you up, or take care of you, or make you my bitch. I will never throw you down and use you like the little whore you're begging to be for me but that's all. We will still be friends. There will be no more sex. There will be no more fucking. You are free to leave any time. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded in fear.

What he described was a fate worse than eating one hundred rise cookies, and it was then Ruby knew her Master was not to be trifled with.

Just having his breath on her ear and his cock on her ass was almost enough to drive Ruby over the edge. Even if everyone said she was and acted like a child, she was a grown woman, yet when he asked she nodded her head meekly like a demure child.

Jaune removed the blindfold.

In front of Ruby, the scariest teacher of beacon, and a powerful huntress she admired smiling at her.

She was really a great woman to think, she would have to wait longer for her claiming just for her.

“Thanks Miss Goodwitch for letting me go first, mmm” she moaned

“You are welcome miss rose” she answered

Ruby was honored to be the first bitch he was going to claim. She was so happy to be called a little jewel. She wanted nothing more than to adorn her master's neck, or be kept in some other way. To be cherished.

To receive his affection somehow, to show her love

She wanted nothing more than to be dominated. She had been fantasizing about it since Weiss shared her experiences.

Though even then, she had only been curious, but now she wanted to experience everything that Weiss had shared.  

She could see in front of her the man and woman who she wanted to learn everything there was to learn about sex. Jaune and Pyrrha, her friends, her lovers, her masters

Pyrrha made for an intimidating figure being taller than her, not that it was difficult with her small body, but she also had much better physique than her; she was all hard muscle and soft curves. Ruby had thought she was pretty fit with her regular exercises, the sparring and how fit and slim her semblance made her, but Pyrrha made her look like a child by comparison. Her toned, firm body not only served to make her look physically powerful but she was unbelievably sexy to boot.

Jaune was the same, intimidating, taller than her, again not that difficult, with a muscular physique worth of an alpha male, his sword hanging out between his legs designed to fuck senseless any woman, and she had firsthand experience in that regard. His entire body exuding confidence only served to make her feel small and insignificant.

The savage smile on Jaune´s lips as she felt him reach forwards and take her hair in his hands as if grasping at reins interrupted her musings.

She was so ready for him. She would have said yes to anything. She wanted him more than life itself.

Jaune smiled, and took her with a single deep thrust.

Ruby's world exploded.

She had never really experienced the heights of pleasure before Jaune

She had never really touched herself or other such questionable things, before Weiss explained masturbation

She was a perfectly innocent little girl, until yesterday.

So she still didn't understand the feeling of an orgasm, or that she was Cumming frequently for his cock. What she understood was that she always wanted to experience it

The cock she thought wouldn't fit was eagerly accepted by her leaking pussy. The length that intimidated her only seemed to express silent dominance from the man she had chosen to offer her body to.

She was in a state where she felt his ability to caress her cervix with his cock, and Ruby's eyes fluttered as she groaned.

The knowledge that if he was so inclined, her friend could pound into her cervix relentlessly brought her shivers of joy.

Such a thing could cause her pain, and that was the point.

She felt the massive cock pound into her roughly, but always stopped with perfect control.

This was like Weiss described it, though Jaune use her like a cheap whore, it was the little expressions of gentleness and self-control which will drove her even wilder.

She could see her whorish expression in the standing mirror. Her silver Rose irises met her friend's confident gaze. She shivered in ecstasy blushing scarlet.

Again and again, his hot shaft penetrated her gripping pussy, and Ruby had to put her face into the floor, embarrassed, so that she could express her needy moans.

"From now on," Jaune growled at the thrashing woman, "both of you can be our slaves, Well?" He asked when he got no response other that a sudden bucking of the submissive Ruby's hips.

"Answer him." Pyrrha demanded while slapping Glynda's round ass.

"Yes!" Ruby gasped.

"Yes! T-Thank you!" Glynda said

"Will you submit to our desires?" Jaune asked

"Always!" Ruby and Glynda groaned

This was important to Jaune. He wanted for Glynda to see her face, to show her how much Ruby wanted this.

He grasped her small body as he pounded her and pulled her head back to look at his teacher and his partner while deeply thrusting his cock on ruby.

Ruby's face came into view towards them, an expression lax in pleasure. Her face was blushing pink. Her gaze was vacant. Her tongue slipped free of her lips, panting like a bitch.

When he thrust in, everyone, ruby included saw her whole body shake.

“To think she had been a shy virgin the night before, and now she groans wantonly now with every breath. Every thrust is a soft cry she wishes to hide, what a beautiful sight, don’t you think Glynda?”

“yes, mistress” she said moaning

"Will you think of no others?"

"Oh! N-Never, master!"

She looked like she really meant it. She looked eager to debase herself.

"You're a Cocksleave." Jaune reminded.

"Yes! Yes!" She slurred her words, mind overwhelmed with new sensations of pleasure.

"It's so good! It's so good, Jaune!"

"Say it." Jaune grunted.

Ruby was a rough ride, he thought. Pent up years of passion came out in this coupling. She came over and over, her pussy gripping his cock in spasming waves. She was tight as expected from this being her second time, but he still felt as if his cock was being welcomed by incredible heat and wetness.

"I'm a – hnnn! – C-Cocksleave! Cocksleave!"

"Good girl." Jaune said with a pleased grin, letting her hair go, grasping her hips with both his hands, and thrusting rapidly as he achieved his own orgasm.

He pushed in deep and cum in his first friend at beacon

Though her hair was released, Ruby snapped her head back on her own, back arching, as she came with a loud wail of completion.

Jaune watched as she slumped, passed out on his cock.

And then he turned his attention to his girlfriend and the toy she had been preparing.


End file.
